


Don't Shoot

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Enemies to Lovers, Hate to Love, Implied Reaper76, M/M, Mutual Pining, Native/Mexican McCree, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, Young!Hanzo, Young!McCree, platonic mcgenji, that tag was implied mcgenji but its not implied anymore its there its here to stay, they both bottom and they both top, young au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 75,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse McCree travels with Blackwatch to Hanamura on an operation to overthrow the Shimada-gumi and their criminal empire. He hopes for the job to go quickly, but his plans change when he is interrupted by a lone archer. Falling in love with the enemy was never part of the job description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who understands Spanish, [Hanzey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanzey/profile%22) is working on a translation of this story, which you can read [here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/96198045-don%27t-shoot-mchanzo)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of inspiration to write this is thanks to [this](http://infinite-atmosphere.tumblr.com/post/149015738376/disjointed-comic-featuring-unfulfilled-past) comic by infinite-atmosphere on tumblr  
> I apologize if I get any lore wrong. Jesse is supposed to be 20 here, making Hanzo 21 and Genji 18.  
> Rating for future chapters. Title might change later, too.  
> This is my first overwatch fic pls be gentle

He didn't exactly know what to expect when their transport chopper landed in Hanamura. Reyes told him little of the isolated Japanese city, and none of the other Blackwatch members joining them on this operation knew much, either. Jesse McCree glanced out the shuttle window, noticing with disappointment it was too dark to see a thing. His first time in Japan, and he wasn't even able to enjoy the local scenery. Hanamura eluded him into mystery once more.

There were a few things he knew of, however. The city belonged to a criminal organization, the Shimada clan. They've controlled Hanamura for centuries, and the clan currently dealt in several forms of illegal trafficking, such as arms and drugs, only to name a few. Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch commander, had brought him and a small squadron to Hanamura in an attempt to apprehend the Shimada family and stop their trade. A simple mission with a simple goal.

Jesse was hoping the operation would be over quickly. They had only just flown into Japan, but he was already longing to return to the Overwatch base in Switzerland. A dozen hours of travel always made him sore and groggy, and he longed for the comfort of a bed. He spun Peacekeeper around his index finger, shaking his right leg in his impatience. His spurs were clinking against the shuttle floor, creating an irritating noise for the others. They were close to arriving by now, the shuttle driving around Hanamura's borders to avoid detection, and jet lag was catching up to him.

“You'd best stop that noise, Jesse,” Reyes barked from his side of the shuttle, and Jesse immediately froze his leg. Another Blackwatch member grunted in agreement with Reyes.

“How much longer do I gotta sit here and twiddle my thumbs?” Jesse grinned at the sour expression he forced out of Reyes. Then again, he didn't think there was a ever a time when Reyes wasn't pissed off to some degree.

Reyes went to answer, but another Blackwatch member sitting beside their driver piped up instead, “Give it another ten... fifteen minutes, McCree. Hang tight.”

Jesse groaned, giving a “Yes, sir.” He leaned his head back, spinning Peacekeeper once more before shoving her back in the holster at his hip.

“I will remind all of you,” Reyes raised his voice high enough for the entirety of their squadron, five men besides himself and Jesse, to hear, “this operation will take several days. Maybe longer. We rest tonight, and tomorrow we begin our first strike. We will not stop until Hanamura is free of the Shimada family.”

The other squadron members grunted and nodded for their understanding. Jesse remained silent, looking back out the window. He noticed the full moon was shining in their direction, giving light to the world around them. He could see large and looming trees, shedding their petals over their surroundings. Those must have been the cherry blossoms he had heard so much about. A shame it was too dark to see them clearly.

***

The shuttle came to a stop at a shabby hotel just three miles from Hanamura's city borders. This was the closest Blackwatch could get to the city while remaining outside the Shimada clan's range of control. Here, they were able to stay hidden during the course of the mission, while also remaining in close range.

The hotel was only for the first night, after which they would be moved into an old warehouse another mile or so away. For now, their weapons and gear were kept tucked away in the shuttle, which would remain in the warehouse for the night. Each Blackwatch member kept one weapon hidden inside their clothes to last the night. Jesse felt anxious without Peacekeeper by his side, and could barely settle with the knife tucked into his boot.

Reyes proceeded to bring everyone into their rooms. The woman attending the main desk had poor English, and only one team member could speak to her. Jesse hardly remembered who he was, or his name, and he cared little, too. All he could remember was that he was half Japanese and half Korean, and was fluent in both languages. Jesse was somewhat envious. He grew up learning Spanish, yet with his years of disuse, much of it had been lost on him. Maybe Reyes could help him get back up to speed.

Without the shuttle driver, who stayed at the warehouse, there were six of them, and the three rooms were split evenly between them. Jesse ended up in a room with Reyes, much to his lack of surprise. Reyes hardly trusted most members of Blackwatch. Jesse was one of his favourites, despite Reyes constantly giving him a hard time. When Gabriel Reyes took a liking to someone, it was extremely difficult to lose his trust.

Jesse followed Reyes to their miniscule room, containing two single beds, a nightstand, a desk, and a bathroom that was just as cramped. It was definitely a Western-style hotel with that Japanese flair of _everything is too small_. Jesse was a little disappointed in the more familiar set-up. He was hoping to experience more of the local culture. But surely there would have been time for that later. They would be in the country for quite some time, after all. He wondered instead if Reyes would even fit onto one of these tiny beds. With those thighs? Nah.

Reyes grunted as he dropped his duffel bag onto the bed closest to the window, ripping off his shirt and shutting the bathroom door behind him. Jesse paused, feeling anxious at Reyes' obviously disgruntled attitude. He was also internally upset once he heard a shower running that he would have to wait even longer to wash off the grease he picked up from traveling halfway across the world.

Setting his own bag at the foot of the bed Reyes didn't claim, he took out the knife from his boot and hid it underneath the pillow. He set his hat down on the nightstand, and took to change himself into his clothes for sleeping, which was normally just a Johnny Cash t-shirt two sizes too large and his boxers. Since he was in a room with Reyes (and felt nervous just from the thought), he slipped on some shorts he borrowed from Angela. His ass barely fit into them. Stretching languidly, he finally flopped onto the bed and reveled at the sensation of a _real, actual bed_. It had been too long. Working for a black ops organization did not permit him this luxury often.

He didn't fall asleep immediately thanks to the jet lag, but took to resting his eyes and relaxing instead. He heard the shower come to a stop, waiting for Reyes to inevitably bring himself from the bathroom. Before he did, a sudden string of music played into the room, forcing his eyes open. Jesse glanced to Reyes' duffel bag, seeing a square of light shining through the fabric. He groaned.It was Reyes' personal phone. He wasn't supposed to bring anything like that on missions, and was meant to use his Blackwatch handheld instead.

He waited for the noise to end, but it continued, ringing more and more loudly in his ears. He exasperated in frustration and went to snatch the phone out of the duffel bag. He fidgeted and tapped the screen, trying to drown the noise.

“How do I shut this thing o—oh.”

Reyes was receiving a call, from none other than Strike Commander Jack Morrison. Jesse could only stare blankly at the name, blinking once. He knew they were close, but he hardly expected Morrison to actually _call_ Reyes during a mission like this, on his _personal_ phone.

The bathroom door flew open, and Reyes grunted when he noticed Jesse holding his phone, “Give me that, pendejo.”

He snatched the device, answering the call. Jesse raised his hands, feigning innocence, in response to the glare Reyes was still giving him. Reyes finally turned away, muttering into the speaker, trying to keep his voice down. But they remained in close proximity, and Jesse wondered why he even bothered.

“Jack, hey, now's not the best time. I can call you later.” Reyes spoke gently, the salt in his tone from earlier completely gone. Talking to Jack seemed to have really simmered down his flaming temper from only seconds ago. Jesse was astonished.

“I _know_ you're in Swiss time, but listen, I'm not alone right now,” Reyes muttered into the receiver, leaning a hand against the wall. “No, I'm safe. Just got here.”

Jesse quickly stopped listening in on their conversation, no longer feeling nosy, and instead decided it was his turn to shower. He gathered his supplies, growing ever the more overjoyed that he would be able to wash away all of this built-up grime. He stopped at the window, however, when he noticed a figure standing just outside. The figure was cloaked in shadows, and he could only make out the dim light that glowed against their feet. Just when Jesse went to pull the curtains to block the view, the figure dashed away.

 _Probably nothing_ , Jesse figured, and instead went to the shower. Yet his chest was fluttering.

***

Jesse was awoken that next morning by Reyes, who shook his shoulder roughly and called his name. He opened his eyes to see Reyes looming over him, eyes dark and face looking displeased. Reyes' default expression.

“Y'might wanna take a step back there, commander,” Jesse muttered, rubbing his eyes with his hand, “I don't wanna die of fright my first day in Japan.”

“Shut your trap and get up, kid,” Reyes pulled himself up to full height, grabbing his duffel bag, “It's time to go. Meet us in the lobby. You have ten.” He left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Jesse groaned, and slipped out of his night clothes. He took a glance to the window, where the curtains remained closed from last night. Heart pounding, he crept over and pulled the curtain open a crack. There was no figure outside, and Jesse breathed a sigh of relief. He realized now that it was light out, and was somewhat disappointed in the view he was greeted with. Hanamura was apparently a beautiful city covered in cherry blossoms, but here, on the outskirts, there were walls of buildings and some open, empty spaces, some of which held rice paddies. Nothing interesting, or beautiful. He did notice Hanamura's taller buildings in the distance, however, remembering that they were not close, but not too far. He would experience plenty of Hanamura later on, he reminded himself.

He slipped into his normal attire, spurs clanking as he rushed to prepare himself for the rendezvous. He slid the knife back into his boot, dropped his hat on his head, and fled the room with his bag over his shoulder. He stormed down three flights of stairs and was greeted with Reyes' disgruntled visage.

“You're late,” Reyes grumbled, crossing his arms.

Jesse tipped his hat, “What're you expectin' from me?”

Reyes snorted, dropping the subject and turning instead to their Japanese translator so they could leave the hotel. Jesse skidded around the lobby impatiently, waiting for the group to get started on their operation. Having a hot shower and a warm bed was a luxury he did not take for granted. He wanted to get this mission over with so he could move onto the next. Such was the cycle for a Blackwatch agent.

The group of six was picked up by the seventh, the shuttle driver. His name escaped Jesse's, too. Jesse was never any good at remembering the names of people he didn't need to know. The mystery driver took them to the old warehouse that would act as their base of operations for the next few weeks of this mission. He realized upon arrival it had been completely abandoned, and was more like an over-glorified shack. Jesse observed there was plenty of space for the seven of them. Each team member was granted a small room within the building. Jesse discovered it was not much more than a blank room with a single cot and a nightstand, but for Blackwatch, it was a luxury to have a room _at all_.

They were all given several hours to prepare for the mission that evening. Jesse took it upon himself to grab a bite to eat for everyone. He had to snatch the Japanese-Korean member (he learned then that his name was Soo-won and stuck it to his memory) to translate for him. With food and well rest, this Blackwatch group was definitely prepared for their heist that night.

Reyes went over the plan while sipping some coffee Jesse procured for him, who listened intently. Their intel 'gifted' to them from Overwatch described that another yakuza group based in Osaka, the Azuma-gumi, was making a trip to Hanamura that night for arms, and possibly some drugs. Said intel claimed that there would only be a handful of attendees from both the Shimada and the Azuma clans. Overwatch only wanted the trade to stop and information to be gathered, but Blackwatch had their own plans. They were to stop the trade, confiscate the weapons, and kidnap at least one member of each group for later interrogation. Any others were to be killed.

Jesse was given the task to scout ahead, and to signal the others when the time was right. He nodded swiftly when Reyes gave him this information. This was the first time he had been given a duty as significant as this since he joined Blackwatch three years ago. Reyes had been personally training him for most of this time, and his missions before were relatively minor. This was his first involvement in a real honest-to-god operation that would impact the world. His guts twisted into knots at the thought, but he was determined to succeed. He wanted to keep his good impression with Reyes, after all. Maybe even the Strike Commander, too.

As soon as the sun dropped below the horizon, they set out.

The group arrived at their destination after a silent half-hour trip. The shuttle pulled up behind the meeting point, far enough away that they wouldn't be discovered. Jesse noticed with a groan that it was _another_ abandoned warehouse. How many of these were in Hanamura, anyway? He supposed it was an understandable meeting point between criminal organizations. They were less likely to be noticed in such an obscure place.

Jesse slipped Peacekeeper into his holster, and jumped out from the shuttle along with the rest of the team. Reyes immediately handed everyone a comm device, which Jesse tugged onto his ear. Reyes went over the plan once more, before pulling out his dual shotguns.

“Go on and scout ahead, McCree. Try not to get caught,pendejo,” Reyes grunted, stroking his goatee.

“You realize I got my share of Spanish, too, compadre? No utilice esa palabra en mí.”

Reyes chuckled, “Vete a la mierda. Get going.”

With a huff, Jesse followed his orders. He felt secure now that Peacekeeper had been returned to his side, but he was still feeling uneasy. Like there was an outside presence watching him. Studying his every movement.

He scaled the outer wall of the building using a metal ladder that went directly to the glass roof, where Reyes told him to watch the scene play out from above. He was to use a flashbang as a signal once the moment was right. Unfortunately for Jesse, he was uncertain just when that moment was supposed to be. Reyes didn't give him the best idea, so before reaching the roof, he pressed against his comm device for clarification.

“Reyes, how do I know when's a good time?”

A forced sigh came from the other side, “Do it when they're all together. There should be three Azuma, and three Shimada. Wait until the weapons are brought out, but don't wait too long.”

Jesse huffed, “You ain't telling me enough, pardner, but I think I got it.”

“You'd better. We're counting on you, kid.”

Jesse grunted in response. He didn't have any words for that. That was something that would normally come from the mouth of a friend, or maybe a father, rather than his commander. The words sounded strange from Reyes' tongue. Unfamiliar. Not to mention, this was his first real mission since joining Blackwatch. Jesse wasn't exactly one to be counted on for anything.

He clambered onto the roof after ascending three stories, and huffed, already feeling out of breath. He stepped over to the glass roof, gazing down and spotting the targets. Half of them, that was. There were only three people down there, but Jesse was uncertain which side they belonged to. He was too far away to see them clearly.

“Reyes, I see three of 'em. I dunno which clan, but I think they're from Shimada. They got crates decked up behind them.”

His commander's gruff voice was clear from the other end, “Good. They're still waiting for the Azuma. We arrived just in time.”

“I'll say,” Jesse glanced around everything else he could see from this vantage point. The warehouse had empty chairs and tables, some abandoned boxes, but there was not much else of interest. Nothing but the three men with their black crates. Even with his perfect eyesight, there was little he could gather of the men standing there. They were completely still, and Jesse watched them for several minutes, but none of them moved an inch. “Hold on now,” he muttered into the comm.

“What is it?”

“I see the other three, they just got here. I'm turnin' the comm down, gimme a sec.”

Jesse crouched down, realizing he was at a bad vantage point. The Shimada were facing his direction, and if they had looked up to the roof, Jesse easily would've been spotted. The Azuma were faced away from him, since they only just entered through the main doors that went out to the street. Jesse kept his position low, keeping his eyes fixed on the six of them as he stepped around the glass roof, away from their line of sight.

He was fortunate that the two clans had yet to exchange their goods, and instead seemed to be talking amongst themselves. There was still time. He stood, and froze instantly. His neck pricked, feeling a presence behind him, and he quickly began to panic. He wasn't alone, but he knew he should've been. There were six yakuza downstairs, and there wasn't supposed to be anyone else. With his lightning speed, he drew Peacekeeper and spun around, and was met with the spear of an arrow, nocked and aimed for his skull. His pistol, in turn, was pointing between the eyes of his assailant.

They were locked in place. If one moved, the other would shoot.

His 'assassin' was a young man, one Jesse was certain he had never seen before. He had long, raven hair, bangs brushed to the sides of his face and the rest tied back. He wore a white kyudo-gi with an orange brace over his left arm. Jesse noticed from the dim light a tattoo on what little skin was visible of said arm, but he couldn't tell what it was supposed to be a tattoo _of_. He flicked his eyes back up to the other's. They were dark and cold pools, barely illuminated. Jesse shivered. This man was _handsome._ Actually, he was drop dead gorgeous.

Jesse may have ended up with an arrow in his skull, but he didn't mind so much if it was from this assailant.

He noticed the archer's eyes flicker down to his belt buckle, and he knit his brows, looking confused. Jesse felt heat rise in his cheeks, completely forgetting for a moment that he waltzed around with BAMF just above his crotch. He used this embarrassment to his advantage.

“See somethin' ya like?” he raised an eyebrow, grinning. The other man flashed his eyes back up, nocking the arrow back an inch further. “Now, now, no need to get all riled up.” Jesse shoved Peacekeeper closer, and now it was pressed against the archer's forehead.

“Must you speak?” he growled, voice low and treacherous. It sent a chill down the back of Jesse's neck. But he was sure it was more from just hearing his voice than anything. He exhaled slowly.

“Darlin', there's one thing you _could_ do to shut me up.” The arrow's tip now pressed against his neck, drawing a trickle of blood. “Okay, okay, m'sorry! Look, how 'bout we settle this like gentlemen?”

“You are trespassing on a private meeting. I will kill you, and that will be the end of it.”

“Oohh, why, I never! Here's hopin' I'd buy you dinner first!”

“You are a fool. I will kill you where you stand.”

“Careful, darlin',” Jesse cocked Peacekeeper for good measure, “or you'll wind up with a bullet in that pretty face'o'yours.”

That caused the other man to pull his arrow away from Jesse's neck, clearly remembering they were in a complete stand off. Jesse didn't want to die, but he didn't want to kill him, either. He risked a glance down through the glass, seeing the men below exchanging the crates. _Shit_. He needed to give the signal soon, or they would fail their first task. This entire operation was already off to a shitfaced start. He turned back to the archer, keeping his eyes steady on his face.

“What's yer name?”

“I won't tell you that,” the man hissed, his face contorted in his frustration.

Damn. And here Jesse was hoping he'd get his number, too.

“What're you doin' here, then? Do you work for any of those yakuza members down there?”

“I won't tell you that, either.”

Jesse clicked his tongue. He slipped his free hand into his pouch, handling the flashbang hidden there. He only had one on him, meant to be used as the signal for their operation tonight. But it was clear said operation failed thanks to the intervention of this archer on the roof. Jesse saw there were still six people down in the warehouse, so this young man was not part of the exchange. The intel Reyes received was wrong, and there may have been more extras just as ready to kill them. He needed to warn the others, and they needed to leave before things got messy.

His comm piped up in his ear, Reyes' booming voicing piercing and fierce, “Where are you, idiota?! Where's the signal?”

Jesse couldn't answer with both hands preoccupied, and especially after realizing that the archer had noticed the noise going off in his ear. Jesse needed to make his choice, and soon.

“This was nice, darlin', let's make it a date next time,” he grinned with his teeth bared, then tossed the flashbang at his assassin's feet in one quick movement.

Smoke piled around them, and Jesse narrowly avoided the arrow that whizzed past his head. He dashed towards the steel ladder, dodging arrow after arrow, trying to get his comm running again.

“Sniper on the roof! Sniper on the roof! We gotta leave, the mission's been compromised!” he reached the ladder, sliding down swiftly. When he reached the ground, he saw the archer watching him from above, nocking another arrow. Jesse blew a kiss in his direction, before dashing out of sight and making his way to the shuttle.

“What do you mean compromised? Where you at, kid?”

“I'm on my way, and listen, Reyes, our intel was wrong. They had an extra person. Tried to shoot me from behind. There could be more hidin' around, I dunno. We can't risk it.”

He heard Reyes _tsk_ quietly, before muttering an agreement. When Jesse reached the shuttle, he checked back to find that no one had followed him, and slipped inside. The archer had vanished from the roof, and Jesse wondered briefly where he had wandered off to. He could only pray they weren't being followed.

They escaped the scene and took a different, longer route back out to their base of operations. Jesse kept an eye on behind them through the rear window, and was relieved to find that nothing came after them. No archer, no yakuza, nothing. They were in the clear, this time.

The entire ride, Jesse couldn't keep his mind off that archer. It was evident now that Jesse had become obsessed, even if he was nearly killed. He forced back the memory of the blank pools of his eyes, that inky hair tied back into a ponytail. That man's visage was still fresh in his mind, the sharp point of his nose and the fierce furrow of his full eyebrows. Then he thought of his lips, pressed together tightly and only making him look even more pissed off. He imagined those lips being pulled apart and wrapping around something else.

“Boy, Jesse McCree, you've got it bad,” he whispered to himself that night, tucked in his cot, just before closing his eyes and wandering into sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I definitely believe Hanzo and McCree don't meet until after the Recall but this entire fic is more of a "what if" situation. It's gonna follow the pre-canon lore, mostly,  
> I apologize for any inaccurate Spanish. I don't speak Spanish. At all.  
> I'm in college atm so I'm super busy but I'll try to update when I can;;  
> Feel free to talk to me on my [tumblr](http://officialfantome.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/hanzosleftboob) about things  
> Peace out


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Like I've said, college is my higher priority atm. But this is fun to write, so I'll keep trying to make updates happen as often as possible //thumbs up emoji  
> Feel free to talk to me on my [tumblr](http://officialfantome.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/hanzosleftboob) about things. I'm also hanzosleftboob on the mchanzo discord if you guys are on there  
> 

“Hanzo.”

Hanzo's eyes perked up from the gaze he had made with the tatami floor. He apologized with a mutter, then bowed his head. “Father.”

“Tell me, did our clients receive their goods?”

“Yes.” His voice was quick, sharp. Precise. The same as his arrows. “The trade was a success, and the Azuma-gumi have returned to Osaka. Nothing went wrong.” A lie, he knew. One that he would risk.

“Good,” his father's voice was powerful and intimidating, sending a shiver down Hanzo's neck whenever he spoke. It was unbearable. “Did your brother join you?”

Hanzo made a noise of annoyance, “No. As usual, Genji did not follow his duties.”

“Where is he now?”

“I don't know. I haven't seen him in days.”

“Go find him. Bring him back to the estate.”

Hanzo hung his head low, his tied hair draping over his neck. “Yes, father.”

***

Reyes' haggard face was not a sight Jesse wanted to wake up to.

“Mornin' to ya, too,” Jesse muttered, slumping his hat over his eyes and leaning back into his pillow. Reyes was clearly not having any of it. He snatched the hat and glowered down at him.

“This is no time to fuck around, kid. We need to talk.”

Jesse paused, scratching his chin, “About what?” His voice nearly broke. Reyes didn't sound pleased, and Jesse didn't blame him, after their pathetic retreat the night before.

Reyes tossed his hat over, giving a soft chuckle. Hearing the Blackwatch commander laugh was a rare benevolence. “You're not in trouble, kid. This'll take only a minute.”

Jesse glanced at the nearest clock; it was seven in the morning. He groaned. Reyes loved to rise at the most ungodly hours of the day, and would constantly drag Jesse into his routine. Which he was rightfully upset about. Jesse was anything but a morning person. He was still in his sleepwear, to boot.

Jesse sat up in his cot, giving space for Reyes to plop down on the other end. Jesse leaned against the corner of the wall, running a hand through his hair.

“What's this about?” Jesse prompted himself to be the first to speak. That earned him a cold stare, followed by a sigh.

“Last night's operation. Tell me everything you saw.”

“Hm...” Jesse scratched his chin. Memories from last night rushed to him all at once. From Reyes going over their plans, to Jesse carefully climbing to the roof, waiting for the right moment. He remembered the Azuma and the Shimada-gumi down below, who were hardly on Jesse's mind once _he_ appeared. Jesse got woozy just from the thought of that archer, or assassin... or spy. Or whatever he was. He didn't care.

Jesse could vividly see in his mind that man who nearly nicked his neck with a well-aimed shot. His bold and determined demeanor, those dark eyes that could have shot him dead all the same as his arrows. He remembered his strong stance, arrow nocked back and aimed, and the way those broad shoulders pulled on the bow. Long, black hair, tied back. A tattoo on one arm. Jesse remembered it all, having to fan himself with his hat for a moment. Only element that made his mysterious new acquaintance difficult to accept: he worked for their enemy.

Jesse had been wandering down his memories from last night for far too long, remembering Reyes' questions quite suddenly, “Anything in particular y'need to know?”

“Everything, I already told you that.”

Jesse huffs, “Ya gotta be more specific, pardner. Where do I start?”

Reyes gave out a noise somewhere between a groan and a sigh, crossing his arms, “Start with the sniper, then. What happened on the roof?”

“Everythin' was goin' fine, at first. I had both clans in my sight through the glass. Then an archer snuck up on me from behind, stickin' an arrow in my face.”

“The sniper was an archer?” Reyes raised a single eyebrow, “That's not what I expected when you said 'sniper.'”

“Threw me off, too, to be fair.”

“What then?”

“We had a stand-off. I had my pistol aimed for him and he was aimin' for me with his bow. Went on until I saw the Azuma packin' up their crates and headin' out. So I threw the flashbang at him, and ran.”

“You saved yourself instead of making the signal.” Reyes sounded like he was making a statement rather than a question, and sounded displeased. Jesse shivered, tugging his shirt collar away from his neck. He knew his commander well enough to identify the sudden change.

“Had to. Either I distracted the archer and got everyone away, or I woulda been shot, and y'all woulda been too. Had to pick my poison, Reyes.”

Reyes grunted, “Fair point.”

Silence loomed between them. Jesse impatiently tapped his bare heels on the tile floor. He noticed Reyes was stroking his beard, deep in thought. Jesse wanted to crack the ice, but as always, Reyes was ahead of him.

“Listen, kid, I noticed you've been out of it since last night. Why don't you take the day off?”

Jesse blinked. “Ya serious?”

His commander nodded, “When you lose focus, it affects your performance. You're no good to us dead. Take a breather. We put a lot of pressure on you last night.”

There it was. The side Reyes rarely showed, in which he truly cared for Jesse's safety and well-being. Reyes would never admit it, especially not to Jesse, just how much he meant to him. They had a rather interesting relationship after he gave Jesse a choice between Blackwatch or life in prison only three years prior. Reyes would never outright say what he thought of him, but Jesse could tell there was fondness there. Maybe even compassion. Completely different from the stony infrastructure Reyes had built from his years of military service and Overwatch involvement.

Jesse gave a soft smile, “I'll do that. Thank ya kindly, sir.”

Reyes nodded, gave Jesse a pat on the shoulder, and left the room.

Content, Jesse leaned back into the bed, dozing on and off once again. A day off was a rarity while working for a black ops organization. Being part of Blackwatch meant being on constant duty and missions. His mind swam with joy, knowing he could finally explore Hanamura and enjoy his time in this strange new place. Culture shock may have been his only concern.

***

He woke again several hours later, rising out of bed groggily. He slipped on his day clothes, and headed out of his room, only to discover that the rest of the place was empty. He checked every room his comrades were using, but they had all left. He sauntered into the main room, noting it was just as empty. A few weapons were lying around, but that was it. They must be on another mission, or maybe reconnaissance. Jesse noticed a note stuck to the entrance door, and he squinted at it.

_If you get hungry, we left snacks for you. Only Soo-won knows what they are, but he won't tell us. There are other restaurants nearby. You can find money in my room if you need it. Enjoy your day off. Take care. -Reyes_

Jesse snorted, amused. Reyes was obviously concerned for his safety, but he should've known Jesse could take care of himself. He folded the note and tucked it in his pocket, dashing to Reyes' room and grabbing a few thousand yen. He had no idea how to spend his free day in this unfamiliar city, but nevertheless went off to wander around.

***

Hanamura was more lively than he expected, the streets bustling, with cherry blossom petals drowning every corner. Jesse was surprised, considering he knew this place to be nothing more than a suburb. But this town was filled with an energetic populace. Jesse visited shopping centres, restaurants, and even shrines, until he found himself with only a few hundred yen to spare. The sun was beginning to descend, and he wondered if he ought to turn back. Reyes and the others may have returned by that point. Maybe Reyes was worried about him. Tension weighed in his mind.

Then he noticed something else. Something new. He was facing the entrance of what appeared to be an arcade, just across the street from the Rikimaru ramen shop. The arcade's name, he was unsure, as he couldn't read the characters above the door. He stepped in, gaping in awe.

He had been to arcades in the States, but they were nothing like this. This place was significantly more high-tech, and was filled to the brim with gaming consoles and prize machines. Jesse noticed a single toy in every crane game: something that appeared to be a turnip with tentacles. Some of them were different shapes, or different colours. He raised an eyebrow at the sight.

“Oi!” a voice chirped to him, and it took Jesse a moment to realize he was being spoken to, “You look lost!”

The voice belonged to a man not much younger than Jesse. He had a bright smile that lit up his face, and his eyes were shining. He was wearing an orange and white ensemble, which Jesse only barely recognized as a kyudo-gi and hakama. Jesse noticed the boy had black hair that spiked up away from his face. Jesse wondered in that instant what in the world kind of place he wandered into.

He tipped his hat, trying to match the beaming expression he was being given, “Howdy there. I suppose I am.”

The other man fell into raucous laughter. Jesse felt sweat pooling on his neck. What did he say wrong?

“Ha! Oh wow, a real American cowboy! I didn't think they existed!” he was snorting now. Jesse huffed.

“Listen, kid, show a little courtesy for a tourist?”

The boy wiped away a tear, “Hah, oh, I'm sorry, man, lemme start over,” and he bowed swiftly, bringing up his hand to Jesse's chest, “I'm Genji. Nice to meet ya. We don't get many foreigners around here. This is how you greet someone in America, yeah?” The boy gestured to his outstretched hand.

Jesse took his hand and gave it a firm shake, “Hah, yeah, you got it. I noticed there ain't much of me 'round here. Yer English is pretty damn good, kid. Makes me wish I spoke a lick of your language.”

“I grew up learning both. Pretty much everybody around here did.”

Jesse whistled, “I'm jealous. I used to be that way with Spanish, but, well... I'm a little out of touch.”

Genji's eyes widened, and his mouth formed an 'o' shape, “Wow, cowboy, that's so rad! Listen, you're a real cool guy, wanna join me for some games?”

Jesse blinked. Contemplating. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to enjoy another hour or so of his day off. After all, it was rare enough that he met anyone around his age who wanted to be in his company. He spent so much of his youth dealing with gangs and black ops that he never truly experienced an adolescence.

“Y'know what? Sure, I don't mind.”

Genji beamed, “This way, Mr. Cowboy, I'll show you the best game in this place!”

Jesse didn't even oppose the way this stranger was pulling his arm to follow along.

Yet, he felt uneasy.

***

The bright lights and loud noises surprisingly didn't bother Jesse, who often felt he was an old man at heart. Genji showed Jesse all of his favourite games, most of which were classic titles Jesse had never even heard of before. Jesse didn't quite understand the appeal of many of these games, but video games never really were his thing. He was more entertained more by Genji's company. He made his share of attempts at the crane machine, and was internally giddy when he finally secured himself a Pachimari plush. Turned out the bizarre tentacle turnip had a name.

Genji was just as happy for him when he earned his prize, “Wow, mister cowboy! I swear these things are rigged, you're super lucky to get one your first day!”

Jesse hugged the plush to his chest, content, “I gotta admit this thing is goddamn adorable. Do you have yourself any?”

“A few,” Genji laughed lightly, “I come here too much!”

Jesse watched Genji fail to snag one from the same machine, cursing under his breath in Japanese. He plopped another 100 yen coin in the machine and tried again.

“You sure have some spare change there, kid.”

“I'm rich,” Genji answered quickly, not beating around the bush, “Family is, at least. I don't ask them for much, so they give it to me.”

Jesse whistled, not expecting such a blunt answer, “Damn, kid. What does your family do?”

Genji paused. The crane stopped when he did, blinking and whirring its noises until the game warned the player it would reset, and Genji resumed, “They... run a business. Yeah. Also, I'm not a kid, I'm eighteen.”

 _A business, huh_. Judging from Genji's hesitation, Jesse had a hunch for just what kind of 'business' his family ran. Jesse tightened the Pachimari closer to his chest. He was enjoying Genji's companionship, but now he wondered if he had accidentally befriended a member of the clan he was sent out here to undermine. The archer from the previous night rang in his mind, as well, who was very likely associated with the Shimada, as well. A friend, and a crush, from the same clan. How Jesse managed to fuck up his operation _this_ badly, he hadn't an idea.

Genji didn't seem like the sort to entangle with the Shimada's criminal activity. He was only eighteen, after all. Jesse would continue to experiment with him, see if he could expose his true colours. He went back to the topic at hand, giving a laugh, “I've got two years on you, you're a kid to me.”

Genji pouted at him, “You're just like my brother, always teasing me.”

Another pause from Jesse. Could it be? “You have a brother? What's he like?”

“He's an asshole,” Genji groaned, both from losing the Pachimari he sought after once again, and from the thought of his sibling. He muttered a curse in his native tongue, then turned away from the crane machine. “He's always tried to tell me what to do, just like our parents. They're strict as hell, mister cowboy, and keep trying to make me like them.”

“'Like them?'”

A shrug of his shoulders, “My parents are awful. Well, my father, that is. Mom's not around anymore, and I don't remember her much. But our dad is... something else.”

Jesse was listening intently. He didn't event mind the blaring arcade music that rang in his ears, his focus instead on Genji. He was studying Genji's tone, and his body language, with every gesture indicating more and more of his personality. Even if this kid was Shimada, there was no way he was _willingly_ part of the clan. To be honest, he was more concerned about whether or not he met Genji's mysterious brother before. Especially if said sibling happened to be his archer from the previous night.

“So your brother is the same as your dad?”

“Kinda, yeah. My brother is always trying to please our father. He's the heir, after all. He works too damn hard, I think.”

“What about you?”

Genji ran a hand through his shiny black locks, “I don't care. I don't want anything to do with them.”

Jesse hummed a noise of understanding. Genji was being genuine, he realized in that moment. It was clear in his body language. He decided he would trust Genji, unless he was given a reason otherwise.

“Sorry, cowboy, didn't mean to rant to you about my personal life. I, uh... had a fight with them earlier, so I'm still a bit angry. I come here to calm down when that shit happens.”

Jesse nodded, “It's alright, kid, I don't mind.”

“By the way,” Genji plopped another 100 yen coin in the machine, determined for that Pachimari, “I've been calling you 'cowboy' this whole time. Sorry for being rude! What's your name?”

“You can call me McCree.” Jesse smiled softly.

“Mc-Cr-ee,” Genji repeated, using three syllables instead of two. That was the first time his Japanese accent was audible through his impeccable English, “Alright, I'll try to remember that.”

Genji failed to grab Pachimari for the third time, and he groaned, “Ah man, this version is limited edition! I'm gonna be so mad if I can't get one... hey McCree-san, you wanna try?”

Jesse chuckled, squishing his Pachimari in Genji's face, “I barely managed to get this fella.”

A soft laugh came from Genji. Jesse realized at that moment how nice of a laugh Genji had. A blush crawled across his cheeks when he discovered how much he enjoyed listening to it.

“You're right. I'll try again.”

Instead of watching Genji scream at the claw machine, Jesse glanced through the windows on the doors outside, only now realizing it was dark. He glanced at the nearest clock he could find. _Shit._ It was already 22:00. He needed to get back to base before Reyes realized how late he was out.

He waited until Genji finished his rant about how rigged crane machines were to tell him it was time to leave, “Hey, Genji, this was fun'n'all, but I gotta get goin'.”

Genji whined, “What? Already?”

“It's late, I gotta be somewhere.”

“And where would that be, you fool?”

Another voice chimed up behind them. Jesse's throat dried instantly. He recognized that voice. Cool, collected, sharp. As piercing as an arrow. He spun around, seeing his mysterious archer decked in traditional robes, different from the ones he wore in combat. Yet he still had a bundle of arrows on his back, his bow strung over his chest. Genji's cheerful demeanor instantly flooded away, and he was just as emotionless as the other.

“Hello, brother,” Genji crossed his arms, and went to stand between his sibling and his new friend, “did father send you?”

“Who else would?”

“Sorry, I forgot you're just his errand boy.”

“And I'm sorry you're too irresponsible to do anything but engage in pointless activity.”

“It's called having fun, something you wouldn't know about.”

Jesse was sweating heavily. They were arguing in their native tongue, and he didn't understand a word of it. He wondered if he should intervene, if he should say anything. Here he was, at another standoff with this man. He was glad he wasn't alone this time, and felt secure with Genji at his side. He was more distracted by the archer's lips, and how they snarled as he cursed in Japanese. He wanted to take those lips for his own. He noticed something else, too. The archer had no sleeves, and he could vividly see his tattoo. A dragon coiled around his left arm. Jesse's throat clenched.

But this archer was the enemy, he knew. Or rather, had to remind himself. Possibly a spy, possibly a Shimada himself, Jesse wasn't certain. Despite trusting Genji mere moments ago, he couldn't be certain now if Genji was a spy or not, too. Associating himself with either of them may compromise the mission. He had to cut this short before he became too eager for a taste of the archer's lips.

“McCree-san,” Genji turned to him and cut off his thoughts, “I'm sorry about this. I have to go.”

Jesse's voice cracked once he went to speak, and after clearing his throat, “This your brother you mentioned?”

“Genji, you know better than to tell strangers about me.”

“Calm down, I didn't say your name, just that you're an _asshole_.” Genji was speaking English against the archer's Japanese. Jesse marveled when he realized Genji was trying to keep him included in their conversation. He turned back around to Jesse. “Yes, this is my dick of a brother.”

Now Jesse finally understood who this archer may have been. If they were both Shimada, then he was the heir to their clan. He was internally grateful to Genji for overexposing information about his family. Jesse could finally theorize on what exactly was happening in Hanamura. This was useful information for his Blackwatch co-workers.

But this realization also reminded Jesse that he was not safe with both of these men in the room. Genji he felt safe with, but his brother nearly killed him the night before. He needed to leave, needed to get back to base. And fast.

He glanced around as the two brothers argued even more, a strange mix of English and Japanese. It was beginning to give Jesse a headache. He studied his surroundings instead of trying to listen in. On his left was the main entrance, where he would wind up on a public street, and risked catching the attention of the Shimada clan. To his right, he noticed an emergency exit in the back corner of the arcade. Only issue was an uncertainty in where he would end up. If he reached an alley, there was the problem of gathering his bearings and returning to Blackwatch without getting lost. He decided he would risk it. It was superior to being caught by the Shimada.

Without risking a glance to Genji or his brother, Jesse ran. He made his way to the emergency exit, dashing past crowds of high schoolers. He heard Genji call after him, and even heard his brother make a noise. He threw the exit door open, clutching Pachimari tightly to his chest with one arm. Dropping his plush might in turn give away his location, so he kept it close. He found himself in a back alley, just as he anticipated. Darting to the right, he decided to try exiting the city from the same direction he arrived. He would return to the main streets once he was far enough away from the central hub of Hanamura.

“McCree-san!” he heard Genji behind him, much closer than he would have expected. Jesse didn't see his brother nearby. Maybe he stopped caring, and left. Jesse exhaled in relief, and slowed down for Genji to catch up. Jesse leaned against a stone wall, one hand falling to his knee and the other still clutching Pachimari. “What's wrong, McCree-san?!”

Jesse wheezed, “Your brother... we've already met... tried t'kill me...”

Genji gasped, “Are you serious?” Genji flushed, embarrassed. His eyes darted around them, “I'm so sorry, man. I had no idea. But... why would he try to kill you?”

A huff, “I dunno, ask him.”

Genji turned away, still looking around them. He must have lost sight on his brother, and was trying to find him again.

“I gotta go, Genji. Thanks for helpin', but I need to get outta here.”

Before Genji could say anything, Jesse saw the archer come from the direction he was running for, and he shoved Jesse against the wall. Pachimari fell to the ground with a squeak, and Jesse's eyes were hazy. He realized his hands were being held above his head, another hand around his neck, but it wasn't putting any pressure against it. His eyes focused, and he was staring into those black pools he fawned after so much. He licked his lips.

Genji cried, jumping on his brother and trying to push him away, screeching. The archer ignored him, only moving to shove him away. Genji landed on his ass with a _thump_.

The archer's attention was only on Jesse now, “Tell me who you work for.”

“Ohh, darlin', you'll have to try harder than that,” Jesse was grinning. He wasn't entirely opposed to being held against a wall by this gorgeous man. His life was only a secondary concern.

“What are you doing to my friend?!” Genji was clawing at his brother's shoulder now, pleading and desperate. Jesse could see that Genji was terrified. Jesse hated himself in that moment for ever doubting him.

The archer clicked his tongue, snapping at his brother, “He's a foreigner, and he's fighting against our clan. You're a fool for trusting him. Now,” the archer turned back to Jesse, snarling, “tell me who you work for.”

“Tell me yer name first, darlin'.”

“No.”

Jesse felt those fingers tighten around his neck, and he winced. With both of his arms bound, there was no way he could get out of the archer's grip. He saw Genji knit his brows and mouth 'darlin'?' and gave both Jesse and his brother a perplexed look. The archer wasn't amused by Jesse's game.

“I know you're working for someone. I saw you escape with them. Why are you in Hanamura?”

“I ain't tellin' you shit, honey. 'Less you ask nicely.” Jesse wheezed, and he lost his ability to breathe. He kicked against the stone wall, spurs clinking.

“You'll tell me, or you'll die.” Sharp was his voice. Full of precision. Jesse felt his voice as if they were arrows piercing into his ears. Jesse closed his eyes when he felt his body being pulled up the wall, his vision hazing out.

He peeked one eye open, and wheezed, “Damn, you're gorgeous.”

He felt his feet reach the ground again, and the fingers just barely loosened from his throat. He swallowed in a lungful of air, coughing haphazardly.

Then he heard a scream. Genji's scream. He heard the two yelling in Japanese he couldn't understand, and his arms and neck were free. He opened and focused his eyes, seeing Genji sitting over his brother, a short sword pointed toward the archer's neck. Genji turned to look at him once he regained himself.

“Get out of here, cowboy!”

He saw the two struggle again, and Jesse hesitated. He was more concerned for their well-being in that moment... both of them. He didn't want his friend to be injured, and he didn't want Genji to injure or kill the man he had fallen so hard for. Even if they were brothers, Jesse saw that Genji's eyes were aflame.

His instincts kicked in and toppled over his compassion. He stood on his feet, running down the alley once the soreness wore off. Genji would be fine, he hoped. He prayed the archer would be, as well. If only because he was more fascinated with his lips and tattoo than the fangs he bared. He was just like a dragon. Venomous, vicious, reading to pounce and scorch Jesse to a crisp.

Jesse continued running, until he realized he escaped Hanamura's borders. He took a breather, checking behind him to see he hadn't been followed. He breathed a sigh of relief. It took him another hour or so of aimless wandering and asking friendly locals with decent English for directions, but he found his way back to the warehouse. He entered through the main doors, seeing it was empty, save for Reyes who was snoozing on the sofa. Hearing the door creak open, Reyes' eyes shot open and he stood abruptly.

“Goddamn it, kid, where were you?!”

Jesse gulped. He knew Reyes would be furious at him being out so late, and he didn't have any excuses. He gave a sigh, followed by an apology. “I ran into some trouble while I was out. Sorry—“

Before he could finish, he was pulled into an embrace. Reyes hugged him for mere moments, before he pulled away, not even giving Jesse a chance to react.

“It's good you weren't hurt. Get to bed, pendejo.”

Jesse nodded, still fazed. When he arrived to his cot, he immediately changed into his sleepwear, the too-large t-shirt hanging loosely on his hips. He sighed as he laid down, thinking again of that gorgeous archer shrouded in mystery.

He thought of his lips, again, round with a tint of pink. They looked soft. Must have felt soft, too. Jesse's hand slipped into his boxers, imagining those lips wrapping around him. Then he remembered the tattoo, the intricate dragon design swirling around the archer's arms. Jesse wanted to rake his nails against them. To leave his dragon covered in his marks. _His dragon_... no, this stranger wasn't his. Jesse was fooling himself.

When he finished daydreaming, wincing at the mess he made, he decided it was time to sleep.

***

“I can't believe you, Hanzo. This is why I don't have any friends,” Genji was furious, but he was practically speaking to a wall. His brother Hanzo paid him little attention, instead cleaning off blood and dirt from his clothes.

“A Shimada doesn't need friends.”

“I don't care what a Shimada needs.”

Hanzo's cold eyes turned to him, fierce and sharp, “Keep acting like this, and father will get rid of you.”

Genji huffed, putting a hand on his hip, “Whatever.”

They both went silent, and Hanzo set down his filthy clothes. He slipped on a yukata instead, tying it around his waist, “Why do you have that thing?” He pointed to the Pachimari plush Genji was holding onto in one arm.

He instantly went on the defensive, “It's mine.”

“Fine, sure, just don't let father see it.” Hanzo untied his hair, and raked his fingers through his raven locks. “Now leave my room.”

Genji paused, remaining where he stood. He learned against the frame of Hanzo's sliding doors. “Hanzo, tell me... why do you hate that man so much?”

Hanzo paused, pulling his hair over his shoulder. “He's an enemy, and a fool.”

“He treated me with kindness, Hanzo, and so I did the same. Don't judge him so quickly.”

“He's trying to interrupt our plans. If you were with us last night, you'd know this,” Hanzo hissed, turning to face his younger brother directly, “he's part of an organization we know nothing about. We can't trust him.”

Genji went silent for a moment, staring down at the Pachimari in his arms, “He's a good person.”

Hanzo clicked his tongue, sighing, “You're a fool.”

“If he's really so horrible, Hanzo, he would've killed you already.”

Genji noticed Hanzo freeze. He saw his hands knot into fists. Genji always knew what to say that would throw Hanzo off guard.

Then, Hanzo did the same, this time throwing Genji off, “Did he give you his name?”

His eyebrows furrowed, “If I tell you, you'll track him down, and kill him.”

Hanzo turned to face him again, his expression losing its stony exterior, “I won't... I won't. This will be just between us, Genji, please.”

Genji gave a small grunt, but he could tell Hanzo was serious, and honest. Hanzo rarely looked this way. Genji wondered in that instant where his brother had vanished to, and who this stranger was before him. Giving a gulp, an internal apology to McCree-san, he answered.

“He only gave me one name... McCree.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with black hair for Genji just because I rarely see anyone use black hair for him. This story is 8 years before Hanzo kills him, and I like to think he didn't start dyeing his hair until he was a bit older.  
> Also I love the idea of Reyes being a dad to McCree...... like a lot.  
> And to clarify, the 'shuttle' I'm describing is like those ones you can take from airports. Basically a big ass van that can hold like 10 people  
> This is a slow burn story but things should start happening in the next chapter ;;  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos I cried when I saw just how many I got..... bless,


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some minor edits to the first chapter, nothing major but it should flow better now.  
> This story is really fun to write so updates might be happening faster than expected lmao  
> Thank you guys so so much for all the kudos and views and comments I've so far received! I actually am crying at these numbers holy hell bless all of you  
> Feel free to talk to me on my [tumblr](http://officialfantome.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/hanzosleftboob) about things. I'm also hanzosleftboob on the mchanzo discord if you guys are on there

It didn't take long for Jesse to be thrown back into action. While he was off goofing around, Reyes and the rest of the team was gathering more intel about the Shimada-gumi and their plans. They discovered three separate locations in Hanamura where members of the Shimada clan would be making more trades and deals with clients. Reyes demanded that the Blackwatch team be split into three separate groups, one for each rendezvous point. Reyes unsurprisingly had Jesse join his group, along with Soo-won.

They were to infiltrate a local JK business run by the Shimada-gumi. Jesse felt his chest tighten when Reyes explained to him exactly what that was. Underage high school girls offering services for money, essentially. Services that were supposed to be legal, mostly social, such as a walk or a fortune telling reading. Their customers tended to be older men who would sometimes take the legal service into something completely different... something vile and disgusting. But as Reyes told him, with the Shimada-gumi's influence, there was more to it than that.

Human trafficking. That's what it really was. Sick, twisted, disgusting.

“We savin' these girls, or what?”

Reyes gave him an emotionless look for a long moment. Not a gruff or disgruntled look, more like one that was going to regret what was going to transpire that night. Reyes was choosing his words carefully, “We don't have time for that.”

“Don't have time for that...” Jesse repeated, his voice cold, a fire burning in the back of his throat. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, giving Reyes a hard stare. Soo-won was glancing between the two nervously, feeling the strong tension in the air. “Then why're we botherin' to go?”

Reyes sighed, removing his beanie to run a hand through his dark curls, “We _can't_ help them, McCree. Not until the Shimada are gone. The sooner we get rid of them, the sooner they'll be safe.”

Jesse huffed, kicking his spurs against the stone floor.

When Reyes felt that Jesse's tantrum was over, he continued, “Since _someone_ ,” he gave a hard stare to Jesse, “ruined our last op, we gotta try this over again. We'll infiltrate, and kidnap at least one member of the Shimada clan. That way, we can finally begin interrogations.”

“But how d'ya know about this, then? These three dealings? Where did that intel come from without a prisoner before?”

“That,” Reyes huffed, folding his arms, “is none of your concern, kid.”

Jesse frowned, defeated. Soo-won looked disinterested. Jesse noticed he was a quiet fella.

“We head out in an hour. Estáte listo.”

“Sí...” Jesse muttered.

***

When the sun had gone below the horizon, Blackwatch set out. Jesse, Reyes, and Soo-won were the last team to be transported by their driver, whose name Jesse could never remember. It was a strange Polish name with too many consonants. With only one person driving the one shuttle, everyone had to be dropped off individually and make their way to a specific rendezvous point when the missions were finished. Jesse's knees felt as if spoons were rattling them. His failure of their last operation had his head whizzing.

More importantly, he was internally hoping he would see his archer again.

The mission came first, however. He couldn't fuck it up this time. He wouldn't be able to bear it if he disappointed Reyes all over again. Just imagining his commander's dark eyes glowering him down sent a chill through his gut. He had to remind himself in his head to get this mission over with so they could all go home.

“We're here,” Reyes' voice snapped his thoughts back together, and Jesse leaned across Reyes' lap to peer out the window. He grunted, obviously displeased.

Jesse watched as they passed the target building before the shuttle went somewhere more secure to stop. It looked like any ordinary place. In Japan, at least. The exterior was barren, looking more like someone's home than a human trafficking site. But no, Jesse could tell this was it, when he saw a young girl wearing a high school uniform handing out fliers. He felt his heart sink.

“Get _off_ of me, pendejo,” Reyes grunted, shoving Jesse off and back into his seat. Jesse could only laugh.

They were dropped off a block or so away from the seemingly legal building, the three hopping out of the shuttle. Reyes sent their Polish driver off with a grunt of thanks, reminding him where exactly the rendezvous point would be. Jesse tapped the holster at his hip to be sure Peacekeeper was still at his side. He took a few slow, cautious breaths. His nerves were still shaking him up, and he was trying to force it down.

“Alright, team,” Reyes pulled his hoodie over his head (even though he was still wearing his beanie, too) and slipped his dual shot guns into their holsters. “Soo-won and I will infiltrate from the back entrance. McCree, you noticed the girl standing out front? Buy a walk with her.”

Jesse blinked. “Pardon?”

Reyes handed Jesse two ten thousand yen bills, “Go on a walk with her. Keep her away from their hideout. If you can, get some information out of her. Kill her if you have to.”

Jesse took the cash, sweating profusely. This was not what he was expecting at all, but then again, this was still his first real operation. Despite working for a notorious gang, ever since switching over to Blackwatch, Reyes would try and keep him from any dangerous situation possible. Even when Reyes finally let him join on a real mission, he was still keeping him safe from harm. Realizing this, Jesse felt a bitter taste in his mouth. He was twenty years old, how much longer was Reyes going to babysit him?

“Alright, you got it, boss,” Jesse muttered as he slipped the bills into his pocket.

“Don't fuck it up this time, kid.”

Jesse nodded, and watched as his comrades wandered off. The bitter taste in his mouth was now positively sour. He was tired of constantly getting shit from Reyes. He gulped, looking down the street and seeing that poor high schooler still handing out fliers. It was a chilly night out, and she wore a light jacket that covered the top half of her school uniform. She had a short skirt, her legs bare and exposed to the cold. As he stepped closer to her, he could tell she was no older than fifteen. About the same age Jesse was when he started dealing with this type of nonsense, specifically Deadlock.

The girl took notice to him when he finally reached her side. She gave him a stare, eyeing his visage up and down. _American cowboys were certain to be an oddity around these parts_ , Jesse noted.

“Howdy, ma'am,” Jesse tipped his hat, giving a grin, “you speak English?”

She nodded, forcing out an obviously fake smile, “A little bit.”

“Might I grab one of those?” he pointed to the fliers she was still handing out, and she gave him one. Jesse took a glance at it, cursing himself when he saw it was completely in Japanese and he couldn't read a thing. _Goddamn idiot._ He sputtered, “sorry, ma'am, forgot I can't read this. You do walks, yeah?”

She giggled, “For fifteen hundred yen.”

Jesse slipped into his pocket, pulling out the two thousand yen bills, “This oughta cover it?”

The girl set the fliers down on a stand beside her, taking the cash and pulling out a five hundred yen coin, tossing it in Jesse's outstretched hand. Jesse offered an arm for her, and she took it.

“What's yer name, darlin'?”

She gave a smile, another one clearly very forced, “Ami.”

“Well, pleasure to meet ya, miss Ami. You can call me McCree.”

The level of discomfort Jesse felt with an underage girl holding onto his arm was inconceivable. He couldn't even imagine how the poor girl must have been feeling.

***

Hanzo is careful to remain in the shadows, with his bow and quiver secure on his back at all times. Spotting that same van that he saw the cowboy... McCree escape on two nights ago on the street once more had him riled up. He followed them all the way through Hanamura, until he saw them stop at the brothel. His family's brothel, he recognized. No, brothel wasn't right. This was their JK business. Same concept, yet even more disturbing.

 _This will be yours someday_ , he reminded himself. He shut the thought out. That didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that godforsaken cowboy.

He saw the van stop at a safe distance from the brothel. Rushing to stay out of sight, he climbed the nearest building, watching the events unfold from the roof. He saw only three of them leave the vehicle this time: the cowboy McCree, the scary one with the beard, and another person he didn't recognize. He looked like he was from Japan, and that was all Hanzo gathered.

When he saw them split apart, the cowboy now alone, he wondered briefly if that was his chance to strike. Until he noticed McCree striding over to a JK girl at the front entrance. Hanzo switched to another building's rooftop to keep McCree in his sights. He cursed under his breath when he saw McCree chatting her up, seeing the two wander off down the alley he was facing.

He slipped from the roof, and took to following after them from behind. Swiftly. Precisely. Fierce and without error. An arrow. He was grateful they were wandering into an area devoid of light, or people. It made tailing them easier. He was less afraid of being caught because of that. Either way, his bow was ready.

He was now close enough to listen in on their conversation.

“What's your story, miss Ami? Ya seem real young to be workin' this late.” The cowboy's voice was cheerful and crisp. He seemed genuinely pleased to be in the company of a woman who was definitely much younger than him. Hanzo wasn't sure which he found more disgusting: their age different or the way McCree's voice drawled out when he spoke to her. Almost as if he was... genuinely flirting with her.

The girl was silent for some time, then gave a small laugh, chirping, “Nothing of interest, mister! I am just a simple high school student.”

“Most high school students don't go on long walks at midnight with older men, darlin'.”

Hearing that pet name come from McCree's throat made Hanzo's chest ache. But only because it wasn't directed at him.

The girl went silent. McCree tugged at her arm, “Listen, I can help you, Ami.”

They stopped walking. Hanzo was listening intently, very intrigued.

The girl, he gathered now that her name was Ami, sniffed, “You are very kind, but I do not think you can.”

“You work for the Shimada-gumi, yeah?”

She nodded, pushing back tears. McCree was shushing her, patting her back. Yet, Hanzo noticed, he was being careful and not putting too much of himself in her personal space. He was keeping a respectful distance. Hanzo's hardened gaze softened.

“I work for some really great people, miss Ami. You ever hear of Overwatch?” McCree continued when Ami shook her head, “Well, we're a team of heroes. We work together to help everyone. We can help you, too.”

Overwatch... that name was familiar. Hanzo couldn't recognize where he heard of it before, but he jotted it down into his memory for the time being. He grinned when he realized the cowboy finally revealed his identity. Now he knew who McCree worked for. There was just the matter now of undermining him.

Hanzo was about to burst from his hiding place when the girl bellowed out in a fit of sobs, “You are so kind, so kind... but I-I have no where else to go, McCree-san...”

“You don't got family?”

She shook her head, “Just my father. He does not care about me. I... I do this so I can take care of myself. I-I am all alone...” she wailed, and flew into the cowboy's chest. Hanzo noticed McCree tense, but otherwise he provided comfort to the poor girl.

“There, there,” McCree cooed, patting her back.

Just then, their eyes locked.

Hanzo froze. He had been caught. He stood abruptly, no use hiding anymore, and walked into the light. His sharp gaze was fixated on the cowboy, who was staring back at him in shock. His mouth was agape. Hanzo detected that he was flustered beyond belief, completely caught off guard.

“Sweetheart...” the cowboy muttered, loud enough for Hanzo to hear.

Ami pulled away from him, wiping her tears and frowning at him, “What did you call me?”

Hanzo then caught the girl's gaze, who gasped. She recognized him. That was understandable. Father was her boss, after all.

“Ami, you should go. Go back to yer work, find a real mean lookin' guy in a hoodie. He can help you.”

Ami paused, glancing frantically between the two. She didn't leave until McCree nudged for her to go, mouthing the word 'run.' Hanzo let her pass by him without incident. The cowboy was his focus, not some school girl. He kept his gaze on McCree, throwing daggers with his eyes.

“Take a picture, sweetheart, it'll last longer,” the cowboy chastised him, crossing his arms. “You want somethin'?”

Hanzo paused. Now that he had the cowboy here, alone, he was without words. He was flustered. How frustrating. Why did he come here again? He held a hand to his forehead, trying to remember.

“What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

Hanzo frowned, “What on earth are you on about now?”

“It's a sayin',” McCree said with a soft sigh. Hanzo noticed him flick his gun from its holster, and spin it, pointing it at Hanzo.

“Don't even think about shooting me, cowman.”

Jesse burst into laughter, “Hah! Cowman! I haven't heard that one!” McCree took a step closer, Hanzo instinctively latched a hand onto his bow. McCree moved his gun, aiming instead for the ground. McCree's hardened appearance softened, “Why you out here, darlin'? I ain't got no quarrel with you tonight.”

“I... saw you. So I followed.”

“Huh,” McCree grinned, “and here I thought you couldn't stand me.”

“I can't,” Hanzo hissed, pulling his bow off his chest, “you're irritating and loud! You're a criminal, a thief—“

“I think you're the thief here, sweetheart. Stealin' my heart and all.”

Hanzo sputtered, flinching, “Why do you flirt with me? Does it entertain you?”

“I think the answer should be obvious, darlin'.”

That made him go silent. The arm holding his bow was shaking. He could hardly feel his knees. He wasn't used to this, this game of... flirting. Snipping back and forth like old lovers. McCree was the enemy, he had to remind himself of that. Despite his tender eyes, warm smile, appealing physique... no, stop, he was distracting himself. Again.

McCree took another step closer, and Hanzo nocked an arrow back, aiming for McCree's head. “Stay back!”

“Or what? You'll shoot me?” McCree's gun was aiming for Hanzo once again, “Two of us can play at this game, sweetheart. And I know there won't be a winner.”

He was stepping closer, still. Hanzo's heart was racing. He could feel sweat pooling on the back of his neck. He tried stepping back, only to find that he was backed into a wall. _Shit_. Hanzo was doomed if he couldn't get out of this fiasco. It was too dark to clearly see an escape route. There was nothing but a dim pan of light coming from the other side of the alley. He could escape to his left or right, or even climb the nearest building. But the cowboy was too close now for him to aim and take a shot. _Shit shit shit._

In a blur, McCree moved. Hanzo's bow was knocked away, and he felt an arm push against his chest. He struggled desperately, but he only managed to tug at loose fabric. He noticed it was the cowboy's shirt, a grey button-up. He smelled like pinewood. He went to move again, freezing still as soon as he felt cold metal against his neck. He heard the _click_ of McCree cocking the pistol. He was fucked.

“Don't move, darlin',” McCree smirked, his cheerful tone then dropping to seriousness, “I don't wanna hurt you. Let's talk, shall we? Man to man?”

“I've nothing to say to _you_ ,” Hanzo spat. The arm against his chest grew more forceful after that. Hanzo choked. He felt a nose bury into his hair, and flinched. McCree was too close for comfort, nuzzling against Hanzo's jawline. His scruffy chin tickled his neck. How irritating.

“Did you just _smell_ my _hair_?”

McCree pulled his head back abruptly, as if he didn't even realize. He wouldn't make eye contact with Hanzo, “Oh, sorry, I—“

“I don't need your excuses, cowboy. Don't do that again.”

McCree chuckled, “Feisty, aren't you?” he pressed his gun more firmly on Hanzo's neck, his voice churning to a low growl, “I like feisty ones.”

Hanzo shivered. He was more concerned if McCree felt it or not. When no reaction was made, he assumed McCree hadn't noticed.

Without warning, a new voice called out. An acquaintance of the cowboy's, Hanzo was certain.

“McCree, there you are! Pendejo, why do you never do—oh.”

It was the gruff-looking man who permanently had a scowl on his face. Hanzo remembered him. Vaguely. He saw clearly now that he had dark skin, a beard, and he wore a grey hoodie that didn't look warm enough for the chilly April weather. His face was mostly hidden thanks to the hoodie casting a shadow over him. Hanzo cautiously paid heed to the two guns holstered at his sides. Shot guns, they looked like, judging from the shot gun shells the man had strapped onto his chest and hips.

The stranger looked shocked to see the two of them against the wall like that. They must have appeared obscene. Hanzo sighed. His image would be ruined thanks to this cowboy, he was sure.

McCree didn't say anything, just as shocked as the other man is.

The hooded man is the one to break the tension, “Good work, kid. You got one of 'em.”

McCree sputtered, “Sir?”

“A hostage, yeah? He part of the Shimada?”

McCree turned to look directly at Hanzo. The archer is surprised to see just how concerned the cowboy looks. He's horrified, to be certain. Hanzo is only perplexed. Hostage? Is that what he was going to be now? How embarrassing, for the Shimada clan's heir to be caught by a couple of foreigners.

McCree still doesn't say anything, and the stranger does all the talking instead, “Let's get him back to base. Tie him up.”

To Hanzo's surprise, McCree follows the order. McCree gives him one final solemn look. One that screamed _I'm sorry_. The cowboy kept the pistol pointed to his head as Hanzo was blindfolded. He felt his arms get pulled behind him and wound up. He was grateful that his mouth and ears were free, considering the circumstances. He felt two strong hands at his shoulders, directing him to, well, somewhere that Hanzo was unsure of. What bothered him most of all were his handler's thumbs that rubbed small circles into his shoulders.

***

When would Jesse's plans ever go right?

He didn't mean for this to happen. He didn't want the archer to be their hostage, their prisoner. Soo-won joined him and Reyes soon after he was caught. The girl, Ami, seemed to have vanished. Reyes and Soo-won were only confused when Jesse asked about her safety. He clicked his tongue. Another one bit the dust. Maybe someday he could successfully save someone.

They carefully navigated back alleys and hidden paths to return to their rendezvous point without being caught by any Shimada-gumi. Soo-won had brought in his own prisoner, as well. The one who ran the JK business. He must have had close ties with the head of the Shimada clan, and so he would be interrogated. The drive back in the shuttle was tense. Silent. Jesse couldn't help but keep his eyes fixed on the archer, even though he was holding him at gunpoint. The archer was still blindfolded, and that only made Jesse more anxious about the imminent and upcoming future.

When they reached the warehouse, Reyes took the archer from him, bringing him somewhere that Jesse's eyes didn't follow. Couldn't, rather. The other hostage was moved somewhere by Soo-won. Jesse was left to stand there alone with his thoughts. The mission was a success. They managed to capture a member of the Shimada-gumi and the heir to their clan. He should have been grateful, but there was a burning ache in his chest he couldn't shy away.

As soon as Reyes was alone, Jesse went at him. He knew Reyes well enough to be sure the archer wouldn't be safe during interrogation. Reyes was ruthless when it came to Blackwatch duties. Murder, kidnapping, torture; he would do it all without the blink of an eye. He would sooner break a man for their information than treat them with any ounce of compassion. Normally, Jesse didn't care. Such was the life of Blackwatch, one that he participated in all the same. He couldn't care less about the other hostage, either. The archer was his only concern.

“Reyes, listen,” Jesse started, using his hands to block Reyes from stepping closer to him, “I can't let you hurt that guy.”

“What?” Reyes grunted, crossing his arms, “And why not?”

Jesse was sweating, lying through his teeth, “He's just a civilian.”

“You think I'm a dumbass? No civilian would be open carrying a bow around here. Only way he wouldn't be shot dead by the Shimada is if he's part of them.”

Shit. Reyes was too damn smart to be fooled so easily. Jesse had to go the honest way.

“Reyes... I know what you're like durin' interrogations. I don't want him hurt,” Jesse swallowed fiercely, carefully choosing his next few words, “Blackwatch isn't supposed to be like that. We're heroes, we're supposed to protect people.”

Reyes went silent for a few moments. Finally, he snickered, and soon exploded into laughter. “Hah! We may be part of Overwatch, but they're the heroes, not us. We just do their dirty work so they can stay in the spotlight.”

Jesse paused, “Sounds like this is a conversation about Jack now, not us.”

Poor choice of words. He yelped when Reyes reached for his bandana, closing their distance and fiercely glaring down at him. “You keep your fucking mouth shut, kid. You want me to stay away from that boy so bad? Fine, you interrogate him instead.” Reyes threw Jesse down, tossing him a set of keys. “If you don't give me results, he's gone.” He crossed a line across his throat for good measure. With that, Reyes turned and locked himself in his room.

Jesse exhaled, barely registering the keys in his hand. His archer would be safe, now. Away from Reyes' tyranny. _His archer._ His chest felt tight. He wondered in that instant how he must be doing. He decided it may have been best to pay him a visit. Calm him down, let him know he wouldn't be harmed.

Jesse grabbed some food to bring to him, and sauntered over to his 'cell,' which was really the same as the other rooms being used by his team. Except it was locked from the outside and could only be entered with the key. Unsurprisingly, the archer was in a foul mood. Jesse didn't blame him. Being captured by the enemy was a feeling he understood. That was how he winded up in Blackwatch, after all.

The room was just as bare as the others. This one had a Japanese-style futon instead of a cot for a bed. It was stuffed in one corner of the room, and he was sitting on it defensively, back leaning against the corner of the wall. He didn't even acknowledge Jesse when he stepped inside, and continued to keep his arms crossed and his gaze away.

He still wouldn't turn to face him, even when he spoke, “Need something, cowboy? Haven't you done enough?”

Jesse froze, his chest aching. This was unbearable, even for him. “Brought you somethin' to eat, darlin'.” Jesse set down the tray of food he gathered before: a bowl of rice and a few pieces of tempura. Leftovers from dinner. He placed them next to the futon, but yet again, the archer ignored him.

Jesse pulled his bandana away from his neck, to give air to the sweat building up on his neck. “Not gonna say much? That's fine. I can do all the talkin'.”

“Please spare me the annoyance.”

A pause. “You're a real enigma, y'know that? One second I think you might like me, then you turn around and start hatin' me again.”

“I especially don't like you at this moment.”

“Listen, sweetheart, I didn't want this to happen, I swear it,” Jesse was pleading now, clapping his hands together, “I panicked. My boss is a real scary fella when I disobey him.”

The archer was silent again, eyeing the bowl of rice before him carefully. Finally, he turned his gaze over to Jesse, slowly, and softly. They made eye contact. Seeing the archer's dark gaze made his throat go dry. Jesse gulped.

“Stop calling me those silly pet names. It's revolting.”

Jesse exhaled, but definitely not in relief, “I dunno what else to call ya. Tell me yer name.”

The archer froze, and turned his gaze down to the floor. He knit his brows. Rather than anger or frustration, he looked like he was contemplating. What was so wrong with sharing his name, anyway?

“Tell me yours first.”

Jesse was startled at that. He sensed sentiment behind his sharp words.

“Y-You can call me McCree,” Jesse's voice nearly faltered. He had to fan himself with his hat.

“No. Genji already told me that. I mean your first name.”

 _Oh_. Jesse wiped sweat off his brow, throwing on a warm smile. He was met with the archer's distasteful gaze.

“Jesse. Jesse McCree.”

“Jesse...” Hanzo muttered, as if in contemplation, “how American.”

The cowboy snorted, leaning his chin against his hand which sat on his leg, “Now your turn, darlin'.”

A long pause. A knit of his brows. A finger that braided a section of hair. Jesse watched it carefully, wondering what else those fingers could do. After a long silence, “Hanzo.”

Hanzo... finally. His archer's identity. A name was now attached to that face. That beautiful, gorgeous face.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Hanzo.” The name felt smooth on his tongue. Languid. Jesse made a delightful sigh.

Hanzo went silent again, however. He seemed anxious once more, his attention turning again to the wall. He clearly remained uncomfortable in the cowboy's presence.

“How 'bout we start over, swee—Hanzo?”

“Start over?”

“We didn't meet under the best circumstances,” Jesse grinned, scratching his stubble, “If you'd like, maybe we could... try again? Get to know each other?”

“I'm your prisoner,” Hanzo's voice was flat, and he was frowning.

Jesse laughed, raising his hands, “I know, I know! Like I said, I didn't mean for this. But I was told to keep an eye on you. I won't hurt you. I might even be able to smuggle you outta here.”

A pause. A frown as he pondered over Jesse's words. “Are you being honest?”

“I'm many things, mister Shimada,” Jesse leaned in close, almost close enough to inhale the plum-like smell of Hanzo's hair, “but a liar ain't one of them.”

The next moment, the most incredulous event occurred. Jesse still wondered if he was hallucinating. Hanzo _smiled_. It was a twitch of his lips, but it was a smile nonetheless.

His words held bite, however, “I'll take your word for it, cowman. Anyway, I'm going to sleep. Get out.”

Jesse cleared his throat, far too loudly, still registering what just happened, “I'll leave you be. Night.”

He turned to leave, expecting Hanzo to stay quiet. But when he heard a faint 'goodnight' come from him, Jesse's heart stopped altogether.

***

Hanzo was left alone to his thoughts. The night drained on, but he couldn't sleep. McCree was prevalent in his mind, despite his efforts to hush him away. Their previous meetings were flashing before his eyes. The rooftop, the arcade, the empty alley... all of it filled with Hanzo's displeasure and McCree's helpless pining. His flirting reached him, but Hanzo would never admit it.

_Damn, you're gorgeous._

He brushed a finger past his lip, his mouth slightly agape. His eyes were burning into the ceiling, with nothing else to distract himself. Every meeting between himself and that _goddamn charming cowboy_ flooded his thoughts.

His hand wandered down his chest, then his stomach, eventually reaching between his legs. He rarely experienced the desire to explore down there. But this was an exception. One he would not take for granted.

 _Sweetheart. Darlin'_. Such tender, kind words. Even when he was away, he could hear that low voice drawl them out. His ears were ringing with that voice. He let himself soak in his imagination of the cowboy's visage. One hand sped up while the other clasped the nearest object. A pillow, he realized. He arched his back, his hair flowing out and around him. Noises let out in his throat, ones he didn't even realize he could make. The drawling voice was back.

Sugar. Honey. Sweetheart of mine.

With a gasp, he finished. He winced at the mess, using spare sheets he found sitting in the opposite corner to clean himself, as if nothing happened.

Nothing _would_ ever happen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy gay shit should be happening soon...... we'll see............  
> Spanish translations:  
> -Estáte listo = be prepared/ready (thank you anon Tulip and LovelyTitania for the correction)  
> -Pendejo = idiot/asshole  
> This chapter is a bit shorter than I would've liked the next one should make up for it :3c


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fic summary. It's cheesy as hell but it works  
> Feel free to talk to me on my [tumblr](http://officialfantome.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/hanzosleftboob) about things

Hanzo was just as grouchy the next morning, despite them somewhat reconciling. Jesse went into his cell with another plate of food: miso soup, rice, and three filets of salmon. He noticed the tray from last night had been emptied while he was gone, left sitting on the floor where Jesse set it down before. Not a crumb was left behind. Hanzo must have been an incredibly meticulous eater, yet he wouldn't touch the stuff until Jesse left him alone. Maybe he didn't like to eat in front of others?

“Mornin',” Jesse grinned, and Hanzo didn't give him more than a side-eye. Hanzo was standing up this time, rather than slouching in the corner on the futon. Jesse noticed the sheets of said futon were neatly drawn and tucked up. Perfect. Just like his arrows. Just like him.

“Greetings,” Hanzo muttered, turning to face Jesse and glancing at the plate of food, “you don't have to bring me so much.”

“Ain't you hungry?”

“Not especially.”

“I'm callin' bullshit. Here, eat,” Jesse offered him the tray. Hanzo shifted his eyes between Jesse and the bowls, finally sighing and taking it. He brought it with him when he sat at the futon, and began sipping the miso. Jesse sat on the futon's opposite end from Hanzo, plopping down and crossing his legs.

“Don't wear your nasty boots on my bed,” Hanzo hissed, his face looking revolted.

“Oh,” Jesse hadn't noticed. He slipped them off and tossed them aside, spurs clinking on the floor, “sorry, sweetheart.”

“I told you to stop calling me that.”

“You don't like it?”

“No.”

Jesse went silent, scratching his neck. Just when he thought he had tamed the dragon, the dragon bit back. He felt as if their progress from last night was all a waste. His heart was hammering.

“Somethin' botherin' you? Hanzo?”

That made Hanzo's ire dissipate, his sour expression going soft. He only looked solemn now, staring hard into his bowl of rice, chopsticks left in the sticky grain. His face went blank. Finally, he looked up and gazed directly into Jesse's eyes. He swallowed.

“I should warn you....” Hanzo began. He looked as if he was considering his words carefully. Meticulously. “If my father realizes I've gone missing, he'll come after you. He'll find you and kill you, and your friends.”

Jesse whistled, “Damn, that's excitin'.”

“It's not! If you don't release me, he won't hesitate to—“

“I'd like to see him try.” Jesse's spoke coldly. Like stone. Hanzo paused, feeling a quake from his sudden shift in tone. Jesse was normally so cheerful, almost idiotic. His serious moments were rare, but every time Hanzo experienced them, they sent a chill through his limbs.

Hanzo's brows knit together, “You underestimate my father.”

“Hanzo, you're the Shimada heir. But my squad doesn't know that, yet. Looks like neither of us are safe here.”

“Then release me.”

“I can't.”

“Liar! You said you would!”

“Hanzo, listen...” Jesse was sombre now, his voice low and careful, “I would if I could. As it stands, my boss wants info from you. And he wants me to get it. If it wasn't for me, he'd be torturin' you right about now.”

Hanzo's eyes went wide. The cowboy noticed, and guilt seared through his chest. Hanzo's eyes said all that Jesse needed to know: he was terrified just from that concept. Jesse had to reassure him.

“I will try to get you outta here, darlin', but ya gotta be patient with me. If I let you go now, Reyes will notice, and you'll be killed.” Jesse's voice was cool and collected as he explained this to Hanzo. He felt ashamed and regretful that there wasn't more to be done for him.

“Why do you treat me so kindly?” the archer muttered, keeping his gaze away from Jesse's and instead on his breakfast.

“Why wouldn't I?”

“I tried to kill you. Three times.”

Jesse laughed.

“What's so funny?”

“Y'know, all those times... I swear I didn't know if I wanted to shoot you or kiss you.”

Jesse grinned when he saw Hanzo pause again, concentrating far too hard on his food. His eyebrows were furrowed and there was a tint of pink on the tips of his ears. Goddamn, he was so cute.

He finally sputtered, “You're a fool.”

Jesse was beaming from ear to ear, his eyes lit up and shining. He grabbed his ankles and rocked back and forth. Finally, they were beginning to move aside their differences. Jesse was elated. With his archer here, alone, in his company, he could move further along with him. How far Hanzo would allow, he wasn't certain. But friendship was always a good starting point.

“Listen, Hanzo, I was thinkin' maybe we could, uh, talk about ourselves? To each other?”

Hanzo frowned, looking directly into Jesse's eyes as he bit down on his salmon, “Why?”

“I-I just thought, since we're startin' over an all... we could get to know each other better?” he was making a shrugging motion. Clearly, Jesse had no idea what he was trying to even do. He could admit to himself he just wanted to keep watching Hanzo talk.

“You first,” Hanzo declared, finishing his fish, and he began to meticulously clean off his dishes.

Jesse wasn't expecting that. To tell the truth, he didn't especially fancy talking about himself. It wasn't a graceful life he lived... not at all. He went silent, staring holes into the sheets. He remembered a searing desert. The sun's flames scorching the earth. The rush of Spanish screeching in his ear when he finally left. And for what? Deadlock? He was too young, far too young.

_We don't want you back._

Two years of violence. Of shooting, then running. Until he was finally caught. A teenager, a child, his fate already determined. There was nothing left, no hope for him. Except one light, miniscule and flickering. His fingers grasped it desperately.

_A kid like you deserves better._

“McCree?”

A soft voice lulls him out of his trance. His eyes flicker up to the archer's. Hanzo looks perplexed. Jesse gave him a chuckle, “You can use my first name, darlin'.”

“I...” Hanzo's gaze shifted again, “if you insist... Jesse.”

Seeing Hanzo get flustered over simply saying his name helped Jesse recover from his negative thoughts. Now wasn't the time for those. He put on a smile, and crawled across the futon to Hanzo's side, leaning against the wall with him. Hanzo gave him a look, but said nothing of it. Jesse felt secure with Hanzo beside him. He could feel warmth emanating from the archer, but he respectfully kept his distance.

They sat in silence. A comfortable silence. Hanzo pulled the sheets up to sit on his legs, and he was fiddling with his hair. Jesse noticed he didn't have it tied back today. His long, raven locks were unfurled around his shoulders. Messy and unkempt. Imperfect.

It seemed that Jesse's suggestion to talk about themselves would be delayed. Hanzo was clearly just as unwilling as Jesse for that. _Maybe sometime_ , Jesse wondered. He hoped. He didn't want to lose the friendship slowly building between them, so he refrained from rushing. Jesse wanted Hanzo's affections just as badly. _That would take even longer_ , he realized with a sour expression.

Then there was the other matter at hand. One Jesse nearly forgot in his distraction. Hanzo was his prisoner. He still had the matter of figuring out how he would get Hanzo away from here, where he could be safe. He worried still what Reyes would do if he caught them. Would Reyes really kill Hanzo? But Reyes cared for Jesse just as much as he loved to kill. If Reyes knew how much Hanzo meant to him, well... maybe he would be spared.

There was the possibility that some intel from Hanzo would be the one thing to free him. To be safe, Jesse took a stab at that option, “Hanzo, I mentioned before that my boss wants info from you. About your clan.” He notices Hanzo's calm demeanor shift when the archer frowned. “I'm hopin' he'll let you go when we get all we need from you.”

A long moment of silence. Jesse had to pull his bandana from his neck just to breathe.

“I'll tell you if you do something in exchange.”

Jesse felt his heart hammering, “Whatcha need, darlin'?” Jesse was a little too expectant. A kiss? A handjob?

“Can you... find my brother, and tell him where I am?”

Jesse tried to shake away his disappointment with a laugh, “Sure, I can do that for ya. Is there an easy way I can find him?”

With a huff, Hanzo answered, “He's only ever at the arcade or Rikimaru Ramen. Unless he's at the estate, in which case, don't even try going there.”

“Not a problem. I don't much feel like dyin' anytime soon.”

Hanzo let out a long sigh, and it almost sounded like he was relieved, “Very well. I'll tell you all I can.”

It was enough for what Jesse needed. Or, what Blackwatch needed. Hanzo explained the Shimada family's history and the structure they used to control Hanamura. It was a complex web of power and control that would prove to be difficult to take down. Hanzo's father, of course, was the spider of that web. Patient, greedy, waiting for its prey to be caught and devoured. The web itself had to be ripped apart before the spider could perish. Hanzo sketched a map of Hanamura, marking down the spots that could, if destroyed correctly, would tear down the net looming over the city. Jesse felt relieved. With this information, Blackwatch would no longer be wandering around in the dark. After so many failed missions, perhaps they would finally have a chance at success.

“You're a godsend, sweetheart,” Jesse beamed as he took the map from him, “Bless your heart.”

“Just be sure to fulfill your end of the bargain,” Hanzo's voice was soft despite his harsh words.

“Of course! I'll go find Genji as soon as I talk to my boss.”

A pause. “You're leaving now?”

“Huh?” Jesse realized he had stood up and was almost at the door when he spun back around to face Hanzo, “I—Yeah, just for a bit, alright? I'll be back.”

Hanzo nodded, saying nothing more. He turned his attention back to the floor. Jesse tried not to pay heed to the falter in his voice, put his boots back on, and left. He needed to share this with Reyes.

***

He discovered Reyes in the main room of the warehouse, sitting with the rest of their team in a circle. They were all smoking cigars. One of them offered one to Jesse, which he took. Angela was trying to get him to quit the nasty habit, but he couldn't resist the temptation, especially with just how much stress he was under lately. One wouldn't hurt.

“Hola, kid. Get anything from your little boyfriend?”

Jesse hissed with the cigar between his teeth, “Fuck off, Reyes.”

He chuckled, and rose away from the circle of guffawing Blackwatch members, striding over to Jesse, “Damn, kid, I thought I hit the nail on the head. You got anything for me or do I need to pay him a visit?”

Jesse pulled the map out and flashed it in Reyes' face, “The Shimada-gumi system is a web, as Hanzo explained. We take it out, we can take out the spider, the head of their clan.”

Reyes took the piece of paper and analyzed it carefully, “Sounds about right. Could be a trap, though. We'll have to be careful. Hah, you said his name was Hanzo?”

Jesse didn't answer that, instead taking a puff from his cigar.

“Alright, I get it. Good job, kid.”

“You gonna let him go now?”

“Not yet. If this shit is a trap, he and I will have plenty more to talk about.”

With a chilling laugh, Reyes walked past Jesse and into another room. Jesse felt a chill when their shoulders brushed. He exhaled the smoke in his lungs, and decided it was time to venture into the city to find Genji.

***

The spring sun was bright, but it wasn't terribly warm. Jesse was grateful he was able to keep his sleeves rolled down with the cooler weather. He whistled when he wandered into the city limit, watching the plethora of cherry blossom petals float all around the streets. It was just as bustling today as it was the last time he was in central Hanamura. He kept his hat low over his face.

Rikimaru Ramen was his first stop. No results. He then tried the arcade across the street. He was surprised to find that Genji was not here, as well. He looked on every floor and at every game machine, not finding the spiky-haired boy anywhere. Jesse scratched his chin, perplexed. Perhaps it was too early in the day for Genji to be here. It was only a little past noon, after all. Jesse remembered Hanzo telling him he would otherwise be at the estate. Going in there would have been suicide.

Jesse left the arcade in a rush. He was panicking, just a little. If he couldn't find Genji, he would have broken his promise to Hanzo. Then again, finding one man in this city, especially one from the family that controlled it, was no easy task. Jesse weaved through the crowded streets, ignoring vendors, while also avoiding any men with black suits and sunglasses he spotted. He hoped the Shimada-gumi wouldn't recognize him. He'd barely been involved in the Blackwatch operation to overthrow them, so maybe he was safe. He still wouldn't risk it.

While waiting at a crosswalk for the lights to switch, he spotted a crowd of women squealing and giggling nearby. Curious, he strode over and peeked into the crowd. There was a dozen or so of them, all surrounding one person trapped in the centre. Jesse stood on the tips of his toes just to get a glance at who it was.

Bright brown eyes looked directly into his as soon as he peered into the crowd. Familiar eyes. They lit up instantly, and the owner gasped in delight when he spotted Jesse.

“McCree-san!” Genji chirped, pushing aside the girls and sauntering over to his friend, “How nice to see you!”

“Howdy,” Jesse drawled, feeling flustered. Especially when he noticed two dozen pairs of blazing eyes pointed in his direction.

One of the girls grabbed Genji's arm for attention, asking him something in Japanese. At least, it sounded like a question to Jesse. Genji laughed delightedly at all of them, saying 'warui, warui' repeatedly. He said something else to them in Japanese that Jesse couldn't catch, and the girls all pouted before finally dispersing.

Genji tugged at his arm and dragged Jesse away from the girls, laughing as he apologized, “Sorry about that, cowboy! I'm real popular around here.”

“I noticed,” Jesse chuckled. “Why's that?”

“Because of my charm and devilish good looks!”

A scoff. “Don't blow your load over there, pardner.”

He noticed a tinge of pink flash on Genji's cheeks, who fumbled, “I—I don't know what you mean—“

Jesse interrupted Genji once he spotted a man in a black suit and sunglasses. Shimada. If they spotted a foreigner with the son of their boss, trouble would brew for sure. Jesse shushed Genji by slapping a hand over his mouth. He pulled Genji away, dashing down an adjoining street that led away from the man in black. Jesse pulled them both into an empty alley, breathing in relief when he checked and discovered that they weren't spotted or followed. Genji was muffling against Jesse's hand before he finally let him go.

“What was that, McCree-san?!”

“Shh, keep your tone low,” Jesse hushed him, “I'm avoidin' your kin. I keep seein' 'em wanderin' around. Gotta stay outta sight.”

“Oh,” Genji's voice faltered. He crossed his arms, “Why would my family be after you?”

“It's, uh, a long story...” Jesse chuckled, took off his hat, and ran a hand through his hair, “Speakin' of, I got somethin' important to tell ya.”

Genji's eyes lit up, “Yeah?”

'I kidnapped your brother' rang through Jesse's head, and he realized how ridiculous this whole situation was. He tried to think of a way to break the news to Genji without making himself seem like some lowly criminal who kidnaps yakuza heirs for entertainment.

“So, uh, ya seen Hanzo lately?” _Shit. Fuck._ That was not a good way to address this. _McCree, you goddamn idiot._

Genji put a hand over his chin, “Hm, now that you mention it, no, he hasn't been around. 'Least, I haven't seem him.”

Jesse couldn't do it anymore, “Shit, Genji, I dunno how to tell you this, but... he's a hostage to my crew right now.”

“Oh,” Genji didn't seem bothered, “just keep him well fed, cowboy.”

He chuckled even though he was sweating profusely, “Yer... not mad?”

“He's a dick. Being kidnapped might teach him a lesson.”

“Really? He wanted me to come find you.”

Genji paused, taking this information in. The fold of his arms spread apart and went down his sides. His firm stance slouched a bit. He wouldn't look Jesse in the eyes, focusing on the ground instead. “Really?”

Jesse responded with a nod. Genji exhaled, shaking.

“Man. He never does shit like that. Damn...”

Jesse wasn't sure how to react. He let a hand fall on Genji's shoulder in acknowledgment. He hoped it wasn't a taboo gesture in Japan. Genji didn't shrug him off, so perhaps he was in the clear. Suddenly, a light bulb beamed in Jesse's mind.

“Genji, listen, he's in danger there. My boss doesn't know he's the Shimada heir, and if he does, he might kill him.” A pause. “Or worse. Can you help me get him outta there?”

“Yeah, of course. If our father finds out he's missing, you're all fucked.”

Jesse sighed exasperatedly, “I know... he mentioned that.”

“You have a plan?” Genji sounded determined now, rather than the melancholy from mere seconds ago. Despite a general distaste for his brother, it was clear that he still cared about him, in his own way.

“Not yet, honestly. How 'bout we meet up tonight, figure it out?”

“Hmm... I suppose. I'd feel more secure with a plan, though.”

“How good are you at sneakin' around?”

Genji laughed blithely, “I'm a ninja! Well, sort of. Still training, but don't worry, I've got the stealth part down.”

Ninjas? In the twenty-first century? Then again, Jesse wasn't one to talk, he was a goddamn cowboy. He'd take it. “Alright. My teammates usually pass out around midnight. If you watch my back, we can sneak Hanzo out, and you take him back home?”

“That should work. Show me where this is,” Genji whipped a phone out of his pocket and brought up a map of the city, handing it to Jesse. He squinted and dragged the screen around until he finally recognized the warehouse's location.

“Right here,” Jesse handed the phone back.

“Alright, let's meet up... here,” Genji showed Jesse the spot, which was a block to the east from the warehouse.

“That works.”

“Oh! Hey, I have your Pachimari, by the way! You dropped it. I can bring it back to you whenever.”

Jesse paused. He had completely forgotten about that. He knew it wasn't necessary, but it was kind enough of Genji to take care of it for him. “Thank ya kindly, Genji.”

Genji grinned in return. “See you tonight, cowboy.”

***

The cowboy was taking his sweet time to return. It was a long wait, far too long. There wasn't a window in the room for Hanzo to see just how late in the day it was. Hanzo cursed that he hadn't at least been given something to do. Rotting in this cell of a room and counting the tiles over and over again were not his idea of a fun time. There was work to be done. He needed to get away from this place and get back home.

Then again, he should have been thankful he was even alive.

He owed a debt to McCree, he decided. The cowboy essentially saved his life. When McCree mentioned torture before, Hanzo's blood pressure must have gone so high he probably might have fainted right there. He was kind, Hanzo had to admit. Risking his position for the sake of a man he hardly knew, especially one who had tried to kill him. Genji was right, for once.

Hanzo's attention snapped back when the door flung open. He was startled, and breathed out in relief when he saw McCree fumble through the door. The chance that McCree's boss might be the one to wander in instead made Hanzo anxious just thinking about it.

Hanzo stood up to face the cowboy, “Did you find my brother?”

“Sure did,” Jesse said between a drawn out yawn, “He's gonna help me get you outta here at midnight.”

“He's... coming here?” Hanzo muttered, feeling perplexed. Was it really necessary to put Genji in danger like that?

“Yep. Come midnight, I'll sneak ya outta here, and Genji will make sure you get back home safely.”

Hanzo scoffed, “I don't need Genji for that.”

“He insisted.”

A huff came from Hanzo, “Fine. Whatever.”

“Nothing will happen to him,” McCree approached Hanzo in one long stride. Hanzo's breath hitched when the cowboy let a hand caress his cheek. McCree whispered, “I promise.”

Hanzo released the breath he held slowly, feeling his throat shiver. McCree's light brown pools were boring into his, kind and sweet and calm. It tore Hanzo apart, and he was struggling. He had to remind himself he had a duty. Father would never allow this, and so Hanzo had to refrain from... temptation.

It was difficult. So, so difficult. Every time this foreigner cooed sweet words at him, or made gentle gestures, Hanzo's heart hammered in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to reciprocate, to take this foolish cowboy for himself. He couldn't... shouldn't. Won't.

Hanzo's fingers trailed up to McCree's button-down shirt, carding into the loose fabric and pulling him an inch closer. “Sit with me,” he demanded, voice harsh to hide his gentle intentions. He saw McCree's eyes half-lid themselves. The cowboy wanted this just as badly as Hanzo. McCree was the one to initiate first, over the past few nights, but little did he know how much his incessant flirting actually affected his target.

“Hoo, I'd love to, darlin'. You got somethin' in mind?” There it was again. Playful flirting, that grin he made whenever he teased. It frustrated Hanzo, making him even more confused about the cowboy's true intentions. He constantly second-guessed himself, assuming McCree only lusted after him. No heart, no emotion. Nothing but a craving he needed to fulfill.

“Just sit with me, fool,” he hissed, shoving him away along with the arm he felt trying to snake around his waist.

Hanzo steadily set himself in his usual spot on the futon, back arching against the wall. McCree always had a different spot when they would sit together. Tonight he settled for the other angle of the corner, facing Hanzo directly. They both had their legs in crosses, but they eventually splayed them out perpendicularly over each other.

“Anythin' you wanna talk 'bout, sweetheart?” McCree drawled, his eyes shining as he gazed in Hanzo's direction. Hanzo pretended not to notice, keeping his stance firm. “I got all the time in the world right now.”

“We didn't finish our conversation from earlier.”

“What conversation?”

“We were going to talk about our lives... remember?”

“Ah,” McCree made a short laugh. His voice sounded like it was about to crack, “forgot 'bout that.”

“Only if you want to,” Hanzo murmured. He didn't want to admit he really just wanted to learn more about the cowboy. It didn't matter to him what exactly. He would take anything.

“Mm, how 'bout you go first, sweetheart? I'm curious what livin' is like when yer the heir of a criminal organization.”

Hanzo stifled a laugh, “Very well.” He noticed the look of shock McCree adopted when he saw Hanzo's soft smile. Hanzo decided to satiate the cowboy's curiosity.

“Genji and I were raised by our father, for the most part. Our mother died when he was three, and we barely remember her. Father was strict, but only to me. I'm the heir, after all.” Hanzo ran a hand through his hair, grabbing a handful of it with a slight tug and sighing loudly. He saw McCree swallow, his eyes following the movement. Hanzo was grinning, internally.

“How bad?”

“My entire routine has been regulated since I was a child. When I would eat, or sleep, or when I had to train. I was taught about the world while learning how to wield a bow and a sword. It was tough. Father put all of his expectations on me, and I... I obeyed.”

“You didn't fight it?”

“No. I had no choice but to follow my father's wishes.” Hanzo knew his family life was nothing short of abuse. But what could he possibly do when his father controlled such a large chunk of southern Japan? His father had expectations, and Hanzo valued his honour more than his own happiness.

“What about Genji?”

His brother suddenly being brought up made Hanzo unnecessarily frustrated, “Genji is a fool, and he will never amount to anything. Our father gave up on controlling him long ago. He is hardly part of the clan anymore. I'm sure, someday, something will happen to him that will teach him a lesson.”

McCree whistled, “Damn. That's a lot of pressure to put on a couple of kids.”

“I know,” Hanzo nodded, but kept his expression blank. Little did the cowboy know just how much Hanzo's father influenced his actions, even in this room, miles away.

“Your turn,” Hanzo smirked, giving McCree a side-eye. He heard the cowboy huff indignantly.

“Alright, alright,” McCree chuckled softly, leaning his cheek on his hand, elbow propped on a leg, “I'm from Arizona. The southwest. Dunno if you've been around there, but there ain't much. My Mamá immigrated from Mexico. Pa was Navajo, grew up on the reservation near Colorado. We lived there for a while, then moved to Santa Fe.”

Hanzo nodded as he listened, looking a bit perplexed. He didn't understand any of this western terminology, but he tried to hide it. McCree continued, “We were pretty poor. Lived on a farm, a few miles from the city. Pa died when I was little, then it was just the two of us. Bein' poor is real tough, y'know? We needed money somewhere, and I... I turned to Deadlock.”

“Deadlock?”

“Big organization where I'm from. A gang of criminals, to be proper. Actually, the Shimada-gumi ain't so different,” McCree rubbed his forehead, “Big group of outlaws. We trafficked illicit weapons and military hardware. Rowdy bunch, they were. They finally got caught by Overwatch, and went to prison for life.”

“So,” Hanzo drew out the vowel, “what happened to you?”

“I'm gettin' there, sugar, hold on now,” McCree chuckled, pulling a leg up to his chest, “I was just a kid when I joined, only fifteen. Left Mamá behind, sent her the money I made. Dunno if she even took it. She hated me for leavin', and I haven't had the gut to go back to her. Anyway, I was with Deadlock for two years when Overwatch caught us. Actually, it was Blackwatch, the group I'm part of now. Reyes is their commander, and when he saw me, a dumb kid with nothin' else, he couldn't bear to see me go to prison. He offered for me to join Blackwatch instead, and I took it.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Not one bit. Reyes gave me a new life, and he's a stubborn asshole, but I would follow him to hell and back if he asked.”

“I see.”

“That's all I really gotta tell. Been with Blackwatch three years now, and I'm lovin' the freedom I have thanks to it.”

Freedom. An unfamiliar concept.

McCree changed the topic quickly, “What are you gonna do, Hanzo?”

“What do you mean?”

“When this is all over.”

“Over?”

McCree shuffled, made a grunt, “My group's tryin' to knock down yours.”

 _Oh. That's right_. Hanzo was so distracted, he almost forgot just what horrific events were surrounding them. They were still enemies, after all. After tonight, they would once again be at ends with each other. Hanzo would return to being his father's slave, and McCree would be free once again. Hanzo hoped, though he would never admit it, that Blackwatch succeeded. Without the Shimada-gumi and his father, Hanzo could finally be... free.

But that wasn't happening. They wouldn't succeed. Even with Hanzo's help, the map he jotted down, destroying the web would only anger the spider. His father would retaliate once they came for his head. His father would sooner disembowel himself before losing his empire to a group of foreign mercenaries.

Yet Hanzo wanted them to succeed, more than anything.

Even more, he didn't want this night to end. He didn't want to leave McCree behind and return to his life from before. He was sure he and McCree would be at odds again. He knew Father would send him on the field just the same as before, as if nothing happened. But there was _so much_ that happened. Hanzo couldn't bear it. If only, if only...

McCree was eyeing him. He went silent when Hanzo did, looking concerned. Hanzo turned to face him, and he reached out an arm to snatch that stupid stetson off the cowboy's head. He plopped it onto his own. McCree gave him a puzzled stare, but he was smiling nonetheless.

His father couldn't reach Hanzo out here. Far away, amongst his enemies. Maybe... maybe it would be okay.

“Sweetheart, wha—“

Hanzo interrupted him with a swift movement, and he was sitting on McCree's lap, his legs on either side of his thighs. He noticed how McCree went completely silent and still, face flushing crimson. McCree went to say something again, and Hanzo covered his mouth with a hand and a hiss of, “Shh!”

He whined, squirming beneath him. The archer ran his hands across his chest, fingers trailing through the loose fabric of his button-down shirt. He trailed one finger across a nipple beneath the thin fabric, and McCree made a noise between a sigh and a moan.

In just a few hours, Hanzo would be gone from this place. So maybe, just maybe, it would be okay. _It will be okay._

He brushed his lips against McCree's, like a shadow slithering through a crevice.

Hanzo pulled back just an inch. Hesitant. His lips lingered, twitching with his indecisiveness. He had to make a choice. There was so much at risk. Namely: his title, his position, his father's love. If there was any of that left. Associating with the enemy in any form was already a strike on his honour. Falling in love with the enemy? That was something else entirely.

Just a little more, and his choice would be made. His chest ached, his mind was whirling. The cowboy was surprisingly silent. Hanzo could hardly hear him breathe.

_Just a little more. It's okay._

His fingers raked through brown, messy hair. He closed the gap, making his choice, accepting his fate. Their lips met softly, at first, and Hanzo reveled in the muffled moans that escape McCree's throat. Hanzo felt a set of arms snake up his back, pulling him closer. The kiss intensified in a crescendo, and Hanzo soared.

His father's eyes flashed in his mind. Cold, unloving, ruthless. He pulled away in a gasp. His father's voice rang in his ears.

_You deserve nothing._

“Sweetheart?” McCree cooed, running a hand along his cheek, “Darlin'? You alright?”

Hanzo faded back into reality. He was sweating, he realized. His eyes flickered down to McCree's, who was gazing at him fondly. McCree gave him a soft smile, and Hanzo couldn't help to return it. Still, his mind was reeling and his chest felt as if it was being crushed. Was this ache love or fear?

McCree's hands were slowly running up and down his back. Hanzo finally answered his question, “I'll be fine, I just... need a moment.”

“No problem,” McCree drawled, grinning. “You want off?”

“No,” Hanzo answered sharply, cradling his head against McCree's neck. His fingers continued to card through the cowboy's hair.

“Damn, sweetheart, ya really know how to jump the gun on me.”

“Oh?” Hanzo was smirking against his skin.

Hanzo felt two thumbs rub circles at his hips. McCree let out a warm sigh, voice low, “Shit, you burn me up somethin' fierce. You got no idea how much I wanted this. I never thought you'd wanna kiss me like that, or, well... at all.”

Hanzo tugged a section of McCree's hair, and noticed the way he whined with a hitch of breath. _He liked that._ “I never thought I would, either.”

“Nah?”

“Not in a thousand years.”

“What changed your mind?”

Hanzo froze. “I don't know.”

McCree was the one to press their lips together that time, inhaling Hanzo's scent and drawing them back together. Hanzo savoured it. Just as he was savouring the rest of this night. When McCree pulled away, he looked as if he was about to cry. It tore Hanzo's heart apart. “Sweetheart, sweet darlin' of mine, I love you so much...”

Hanzo went over the edge. The tears were pouring from his eyes before he could stop himself. He didn't even notice them until he saw McCree's red bandana receive little dark spots, and he hissed in frustration. Crying was a vulnerability, his father always told him. It made him weak. Crying in front of the enemy, however, that was nothing short of pathetic.

He saw the way McCree's face fell, the cowboy hushing him and bringing Hanzo into a warm embrace. Hanzo let out his frustrations on the cowboy's shoulders. His cowboy. _His_.

_Maybe this was okay._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is like 90% dialogue. It took a while for me to be happy enough with this chapter to post it. I even rewrote that last half from McCree's POV to Hanzo's. I'm glad I did, it's much better than my first draft. But yeah more shit should happen in the next one.  
> Next update might be awhile since I have a con this weekend, a birthday, and a fuckton of homework. Give me like... a week or so.  
> Thank you guys again for all the kudos, comments, and views! Oh my lord there's so many. I'm so glad you're all enjoying this story thank youuu


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting. A con and my birthday really ate up my time to work on this lmao. Hope the slightly longer chapter will be worth it.  
> Feel free to talk to me on my [tumblr](http://officialfantome.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/hanzosleftboob) about things

That night became nothing but a blur.

Everything went so fast, yet was also so agonizingly slow. Their low voices. Hanzo's soft gaze. His gentle touch.

The kiss.

Jesse could still feel the ghost of Hanzo's lips on his own. He ached for it. That kiss, he knew, would replay over and over again in his mind for days, months, maybe even years.

Then there were the tears. Jesse never expected to see Hanzo cry so suddenly, or, well, at all. He panicked when it happened, rushing to comfort him and cradle the archer against his shoulder all while internally questioning what he did wrong. As it turned out, Hanzo was crying from joy, or so he said. Jesse didn't believe it until Hanzo wiped his tears away and kissed him again and again.

Nothing happened beyond kissing. Jesse craved for more, but he could sense that Hanzo wasn't comfortable with anything further yet. That was fine, Jesse didn't want to push him forward too far. He feared Hanzo would topple over the edge that way. It had only been a few days since they met, after all. Everything was already speeding along too fast.

Their night ended with a sudden wave of exhaustion. The fiery kisses turned lazy, and their limbs tangled together as they plopped down on the futon. Jesse remembered falling asleep after Hanzo, and he could hear the archer's soft sighs replay in his mind. Hanzo was so peaceful when he was asleep. Completely unlike the guarded attitude he had otherwise.

McCree was the last to doze off, and the first to wake up. The room was still dark, only tiny bits of light seeping through the uncovered window. He noticed instantly that Hanzo was still sleeping snugly against his chest, his shoulders just barely moving as he breathed. It was rightfully adorable. McCree smiled softly, his fingers moving a stray strand of Hanzo's raven hair from his face.

Hanzo caught the movement. His eyes shot open, and the two were locked in each others' gaze. The archer's eyes were on the defensive. Guarded. They settled after a moment, and he visibly calmed down again. Jesse chose not to question it.

“Mornin', darlin',” Jesse cooed, carding a hand through Hanzo's thick locks. Hanzo sighed dreamily from the motion. That made Jesse's heart stop. Did he really enjoy that?

Hanzo seemed in a good mood, but his words held their usual bite, “It is morning indeed.”

Jesse chuckled, “You don't gotta be so sour on me now, sweetheart. I finally had a taste of sweetness from you.”

Hanzo paused, making a face. “You're vulgar.”

Before Jesse could answer, Hanzo pulled himself from his chest and sat up. Jesse wanted to whine about how empty he felt without the literal weight on his chest, but decided against it. He watched as Hanzo yawned, stretched, and rubbed his face.

“What time is it?” the archer asked, giving a blank glance to the cowboy.

“Dunno,” Jesse said as he sat up too, taking a glance outside. It was still night, and there was a full moon. That explained why it was so bright in the room. The moon's beam were shining right down through the window. Jesse turned to look back at Hanzo, reveling in the ways the soft light shined on his silky hair. _Goddamn, he was gorgeous._

Jesse pulled himself from the room, whispering to Hanzo that he would be right back. Hanzo didn't respond, but seemed gruff either way. The cowboy slipped back into his own room just down the hall, and paused when he looked at the digital clock glowing on his nightstand.

It was an hour after midnight.

He was so distracted, he completely forgot about his plans to smuggle Hanzo out of there and away from Blackwatch. If Genji wasn't still waiting for him, surely he must have left by now. _Shit. You sure fucked up, Jesse McCree._

Jesse needed to keep his head out of the clouds from now on. He snatched Peacekeeper from underneath his pillow, placing her in her proper holster. Jesse grabbed Hanzo's bow and his quiver, which were kept safe in his room during his confinement. Reyes left them there after assigning Jesse to watch over their prisoner. Jesse wasn't complaining, now, since it proved to be useful. Once they were returned to Hanzo, the archer could properly defend himself again.

He pulled away from his room, and rushed back down the hall into Hanzo's cell. When he opened the door, he saw Hanzo stand instantly and place himself in a defensive stance, his eyes glaring down at the bow in Jesse's hand.

“What are you doing with that?!” Hanzo hissed.

“Relax, cupcake, it's yours. I'm givin' it back.”

“Why?”

“I'm gettin' you outta here. Your brother was supposed to be here, but it looks like we gotta go without him.”

Jesse pulled the bow and quiver off of his back, holding them out for Hanzo to grab. The archer stared at them for a moment before cautiously reclaiming his lost weapons. Once he did, he eyed Jesse incredulously.

“Tell me again why you're so willing to help your prisoner.”

“Darlin',” Jesse huffed, stomping over to Hanzo and snaking his arms onto his hips, “isn't it obvious? I'm smitten with ya, and, well... I'd assume you could say the same 'bout me.”

Hanzo paused, his eyes wide as he was looking up at Jesse. The cowboy noticed the archer's ears burning at the tips, and he looked back down, staring hard into Jesse's chest. “I could do that, I suppose,” Hanzo murmured. Jesse smiled. He would take it.

It was his turn to take initiative. He bent his head down just slightly, pressing his lips against Hanzo's. Hanzo didn't falter, or turn away, he mimicked Jesse's movements and leaned into his embrace.

They hardly noticed the door burst open.

“McCree-san, I'm here to—“

Jesse and Hanzo pulled away like magnets of the same polarity. Genji was there, standing in the doorway. Jesse couldn't even read his expression. It was blank, his eyes wide and devoid of any emotion.

“Imbecile, why are you here?!” Hanzo snarled, nocking and aiming an arrow directly at his brother. Jesse leaned over and lowered his aim with a hand, earning a rotten look from the archer.

“Because McCree-san asked me to come save your ass,” Genji's response didn't miss a beat, and he hardly seemed to notice the arrow being pointed in his general vicinity. “Speaking of, you didn't show up at the meeting point! So I snuck in. Good thing nobody noticed me.”

Jesse moved past Genji to shut the door he left hanging open, praying internally that nobody heard the commotion. He turned back to glance at the two brothers, folding his arms. He gave Genji an apologetic glance, “I'm sorry, Genji, I lost track of time. Got a little... distracted.”

Genji chuckled, a mischievous grin plastered on his face, “Oh, I'm sure you did.”

Jesse only laughed lightly in response, flickering his eyes over to Hanzo. His face was boiling. Jesse wondered if he was just embarrassed, angry, or both. Probably both.

“Listen,” Jesse declared, drawing the attention of both brothers, “it's late. We gotta get Hanzo outta here now, or we might not have another chance.”

“You're right,” Genji nodded, folding his arms.

They both turned to look at Hanzo, as if expecting him to snap at them somehow. He frowned, “What? If we need to go, let's go.”

“Sweetheart, don't be so mad,” Jesse interjected, giving Hanzo a solemn glance.

“I'm not.”

“Alright, lovebirds, do what you need to. I'll wait outside,” Genji declared, pulling himself out of the room before anyone could argue.

Yet, when they were alone again, there was only silence. Hanzo's gaze shifted away from Jesse's, at first, but after a few moments they flickered back directly to him. He looked cautious, uncertain. There was much to risk, after all. If they were caught, Hanzo might have been killed. Genji, too. Jesse didn't even know what could happen to him if he was discovered betraying his teammates. He didn't necessarily resent Blackwatch, but he cared for these two brothers just as much as he did for Reyes and the rest of them. It had been a short time that he'd known the two Shimada, but there was so much that happened in that span.

There was also, Jesse remembered, the fact that he might not see Hanzo again. They were enemies, after all. Two sides of the same coin. Jesse felt anger at their situation, and resentment. He wished, more than anything, to take Hanzo away from the abuse of his clan and bring him back with him to Overwatch. Surely, someone as skilled as Hanzo would be able to find a place amongst his comrades. But that was wishful thinking, he knew. No way would the enemy be allowed in their organization.

“There is much to think about, isn't there,” Hanzo was, surprisingly, the first to speak up. The silence was deafening, and Jesse felt cleansed from hearing his archer's voice. His archer. _His._

“Tell me 'bout it, sweetheart. I don't know where to even begin.”

“Maybe start with this?”

Hanzo pulled him down for another kiss. But this kiss was softer, less impatient. It was a kiss that said ' _we'll see each other again soon_.' This kiss was a promise. When they pulled away, Jesse was the one who winded up with tears trickling down his eyes now. He wiped them away, sniffing.

“You burn me up so bad, darlin'. Please tell me this isn't it. This can't be over. Please...” Jesse was tugging desperately at Hanzo's kyugo-gi now, the fabric balled in his fist. Hanzo was looking at him blankly, eyes empty. But not without a tinge of emotion.

“It won't be the end.”

“No?”

“No. I swear it.”

Jesse sniffed, “I'll believe it.”

Hanzo paused. “There's something I should tell you.” His voice was soft, keeping itself low and methodical. Hanzo was avoiding eye contact. Something must have been bothering him, Jesse noticed, but now wasn't the time. They needed to leave.

“Don't worry 'bout it right now, sweetheart,” Jesse smiled softly, pulling Hanzo's body closer to his still. Hanzo opened his mouth to protest, but he was caught off guard by Jesse pulling him in for another kiss. They shared another moment together, before Genji poked his head out through the door.

“We gotta go.”

***

The warehouse remained empty, as Hanzo hoped it would be. He assumed it to be extremely early in the morning by now, and he would've been shocked to find any of McCree's teammates awake at this hour. They were fortunate not to pass by anyone, as they only had to navigate three hallways until they were out the back entrance. McCree led them through the alley that faced the back end of the building, being cautious even as they were no longer within range of Blackwatch personnel.

“Well, that went well,” McCree chuckled after being absolutely certain that they were not followed. “You'll take it from here, Genji?”

“No problem, McCree-san. I'll get us home safely.”

Hanzo scoffed. As if he needed his baby brother's help for such a simple task. He wasn't a fool, he knew how to navigate these streets just as well as Genji could. Honestly, he was sure his brother would be the one in danger, not him.

Speaking of which, Hanzo couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't alone. He could detect the faintest sense of another presence near them. Who, or what, it was, Hanzo couldn't accurately pinpoint that.

“Hey, McCree-san, can I—“

“Shh!” Hanzo hissed, and the two men spun around to glance at him with duals looks of surprise.

“What—“ McCree started, but Hanzo stopped him by slapping a hand over his mouth. He did the same to Genji once he tried to open his mouth, and Hanzo glared daggers at them both.

“Quiet!” he whispered fiercely, “We're not alone!”

Hanzo noticed McCree's eyes go wide. It was terrifying to see him look so scared. McCree pulled away from Hanzo's hand, spinning his pistol out of its holster and into his grip. Hanzo was so distracted from watching that he hardly noticed Genji slip away from his grasp, as well.

Nor did he notice the figure in black creep in from behind him. Not until he felt two powerful arms wrap around his body and pull him back. He vaguely remembered dropping his bow from the movement, and the sensation of his neck being in a tight lock by one of those arms. Cool metal was placed against his skull. A shotgun, he later realized.

“Reyes!” McCree screeched. Hanzo was surprised. He'd never heard McCree cry out like that. It was almost haunting.

A quiet laugh vibrated from the body pressed against his back, and he remembered it well. Reyes. The Blackwatch commander. Hanzo stopped his movements involuntarily, keeping his limbs frozen and his voice quiet. One wrong move, and he'd get a bullet in his head.

“I thought I warned you, kid. I'd kill him myself if you didn't get what I wanted.”

That voice was terrifying. Low and melodic, yet also threatening. This man was no-nonsense.

“Goddamn, Reyes, he gave us the map, isn't that enough? Let him go!”

The arm around Hanzo's neck tightened. He sputtered, his hands running up to tug at the knit fabric covering said arm. Hanzo finally pried his eyes open, blinking as he looked upon the scene before him. McCree had his pistol pointed towards his commander. Hanzo shuddered when he saw the fire hidden behind the cowboy's eyes. His eyes that both threatened, and adored. Genji was frozen in place behind the cowboy, looking horrified. He didn't move. He probably couldn't.

“Jesse, you got no place to tell me what to do. Pendejo. These two are the enemy. Seeing you with them like this makes me wish I left you to rot in a cell.”

“You sure are stubborn as a bull. What makes you think these two are so bad?”

“They're Shimada, so it's pretty clear to me.”

McCree groaned, “They're not Shimada by choice! Let him go, Reyes, please... I'm beggin' ya.”

The arm around his throat loosened by an inch. Hanzo blinked, daring to glance up at his captor. The moonlight shined against the man's gruff visage. He noticed the way his furious expression softened at McCree's pleas. Hanzo turned his head back to the cowboy. The fool looked like he was about to cry.

Hanzo's heart stopped when he heard the shotgun click, the noise ringing in his ears.

“You've betrayed Blackwatch, kid. I can't just let this slide.”

“Goddamn, Reyes if you would just _listen_ to me!”

“I am listening, you know what I hear? No me fío de usted. I'll kill him, and the other one, and you, well... I'll see what I'll have to do to you.”

“He means somethin' to me, Reyes, _I love him_. You wouldn't do this to Jack.”

Reyes froze. Hanzo felt the gun inch away from his head, but he was too terrified to look and see if it was removed completely. There was a deafening silence between the two of them. Hanzo saw McCree, a desperate, pleading look in his eyes, and his heart faltered. McCree was looking right at him. His eyes were filled to the brim with his love, desperation... fear. Those eyes would haunt Hanzo for days.

The arm around Hanzo's neck slithered away, and he sucked in a breath. He thought he had been freed, until he felt the shotgun press against the back of his head.

“Alright, kid, you win,” Reyes called out to McCree, and Hanzo noticed his breath of relief. Reyes then leaned in close behind Hanzo, his voice low enough that the others couldn't hear, “Go. But don't even think about setting foot anywhere near here again.” The gun was then pulled away.

McCree watched Hanzo carefully as the archer stumbled forward, stopping only to snatch his bow from the ground. Hanzo stepped past the cowboy, not even giving him so much as a glance. He drew an arrow from his quiver. He turned back around, seeing McCree and Genji both staring wide-eyed at him, silently.

Hanzo noticed that Reyes was still aiming his gun at him and his brother. He swallowed, his throat feeling dry. He couldn't trust Reyes to let them escape unharmed. Could he trust McCree anymore, either?

_I love him._

Those words rang in his ears, but Hanzo was blocking them out. He doubted them. The kisses they shared repeated in his mind, and he wanted to hush them away. Love was a weakness, a vulnerability. Love is why he had been caught, and almost had his brains blown. He had to make a choice, and now. His father had been right all along. This couldn't continue.

“Genji, let's go,” his sudden voice startled his brother, who nodded and crept to his side. They both turned and stepped down the alley. Hanzo didn't look behind him, but he knew McCree was still watching his backside.

“Sweetheart—“

McCree was never permitted to finish.

Hanzo spun around, nocking his arrow and aiming. He moved quickly, but time itself slowed for him as he positioned his arrow. Killing the cowboy was the last thing he wanted to do. This would be a reminder, nothing more. A reminder for what they could never have.

_Maybe this would be okay._

He felt the ghost of soft lips on his. His chest ached. He didn't want to do this. But there was little choice he had. He needed to protect his brother, and his clan. Father wouldn't approve of leaving the enemy unscathed.

His leg? No. He shouldn't put a damper on his ability to walk. The chest, no, definitely not the heart. Hanzo settled for his left arm, as he needed his right to shoot, positioned somewhere that would heal quickly. His cowboy needed to be back to fighting form within a few days. Otherwise, there was no purpose to this in the first place.

The arrow flew before anyone could notice. Hanzo was fast, after all, and his aim was true. He turned around before he could see the damage, grabbing Genji's arm and rushing them down the alley. He heard McCree screaming, and drowned out the noise. Genji screamed as well, but he wasn't sure why. He didn't learn until they had both scaled the nearest building, and Genji pulled away from him.

“What the fuck was that, Hanzo?!” Genji screeched, pulling Hanzo around to face him, his fists buried in his kyudo-gi. The archer raised an eyebrow at him.

“A distraction.”

For the first time that night, Hanzo finally felt pain. True pain. His left cheek stung now from his brother's slap, and he hissed when he pulled a hand up to touch it.

“You're a real shit, you know that?” Genji wasn't yelling anymore, his voice toned down to a harsh whisper, “Damn, I feel sorry for McCree-san.”

“Why?” Hanzo choked out, refusing to acknowledge the pain he felt against his mouth.

“Because he's in love with someone like you.”

Genji left Hanzo alone to his thoughts without another word, disappearing down a wall off to where Hanzo wouldn't follow. Hanzo dropped down to his knees.

He hardly felt his tears.

***

Jesse woke up feeling groggy, with a blaring headache and sore eyes. A bright light sat above him, shining directly down at him and he groaned, blocking it out with a hand. He hissed from the pain that shot through his left arm after moving it.

“Careful,” Reyes' low voice called at him, hitting his ears like a bullet, “I just patched you up. Don't go hurting yourself.”

Jesse sat up slowly, his mind foggy. He turned to where Reyes' voice came from, seeing that his commander was plopped down in a chair behind him. He had his arms folded and his legs crossed, looking displeased. His default expression.

“What happened?” Jesse managed to churn out some sluggish words. He put a hand to his forehead to keep it from throbbing.

“Your boyfriend shot you, remember?” Reyes laughed after a pause, “If you can call him that anymore.”

Jesse remembered now. The events flashed in his eyes, throbbing in his head. He remembered Reyes holding Hanzo at gunpoint, then letting him go. Hanzo looked devoid of all emotion as he walked past Jesse, turned around, and...

Jesse glanced down at his left arm. The arrow was gone, but he hardly remembered it being there at all. Now, there was a bandage wrapped around the area just above his elbow.

“He tried to kill me...” Jesse spoke more to himself than anything at his realization.

He felt betrayed. Even though he knew they were at each others' throats before, this time was different. He genuinely believed that Hanzo had accepted and returned his feelings. He couldn't help but question himself. Question _everything_. Hanzo must have been pretending to love him this entire time. Their flirtatious exchanges were nothing more than Hanzo trying to get closer to his enemy. Then, when the time was right, Hanzo shot his heart. Or he may as well have. That clever fucker. _You're a goddamn fool, Jesse McCree._

Reyes' response was calculated, his words lacking their usual bite, “If he wanted to kill you, he would've aimed elsewhere.”

“What do you mean?”

Reyes pointed a finger down at where Jesse's bandage was, “He hit your arm in a spot that does little damage, and heals quickly. That boy has good aim, I'll give him that. If he wanted you dead, you'd be dead.”

Jesse sniffed, “Funny how you're defending someone you tried to kill too.”

“Listen, kid,” Reyes' tone was soft. He rarely sounded this genuine. He even put a hand on Jesse's shoulder for emphasis, “I'm sorry all this shit happened. I didn't realize how much you cared about him. But this is exactly why you can't blindly trust someone. Understand?”

Jesse was silent, his eyes glued to the warm hand at his shoulder. Hanzo's visage was flashing through his mind. His strong jawline, dark eyes, silky black hair... he ached so badly for him still.

“I love him...” Jesse murmured, more to himself than Reyes.

“I know.”

“This how you felt when Jack became Strike Commander? This ache of betrayal?”

Reyes paused. He moved his hand off of Jesse's shoulder, his dark eyes looking away from the boy. “Yeah,” he finally churned out.

“We pick the worst people to fall in love with, don't we?” Jesse gave an empty laugh, one that couldn't hide the way his voice cracked.

“Yeah...” Reyes repeated, turning back to face Jesse.

The cowboy finally succumbed. The tears were going strong before he even noticed them, and especially before he could hide them from Reyes. His commander pulled him into an embrace before he had a chance to say a word.

Reyes never hugged him like that before.

***

Jesse found himself passing out again once Reyes released him, but this time it was from pure exhaustion. He was only awake long enough to hear Reyes tell him to stay in bed for another day to let Angela's biomedical ointment heal up his wound. If Angela herself were here, Jesse would already be perfectly fine. But without her, Blackwatch had to do their best. Jesse appreciated that enough.

He also learned that Blackwatch was taking a short hiatus from the operation to look further into the map given to them by Hanzo. Reyes admitted it seemed legitimate, but there was always the possibility of a trap waiting for their team at any of those given locations. Jesse could imagine that being the case, considering he now had a hole in his arm for blindly trusting Hanzo.

Jesse woke up a few hours later, finding himself in his room, lying on his cot and gazing endlessly into the plaster ceiling. He woke up with Hanzo in his thoughts. Even in his dreams, Hanzo haunted him. He could see the archer so clearly in his head... broad shoulders, long hair, those damn eyes... he ached for him still. Jesse knew there would be no escape from the man he had fallen for so hard and so fast.

He wondered if Hanzo thought of him as well, but then quickly shot down the idea.

Reyes came to his room sometime after he woke up. He wasn't sure how long. One hour, two, maybe even a day. Time was the least of his worries.

His commander spoke to him, but the words buzzed in his ears, hardly discernible. He hardly registered Reyes lifting him to sit up, meticulously rubbing more of Angela's biomedical ointment on his wound. He could hardly feel the calloused hands that brushed his arm as they wrapped a new bandage on him. Didn't even register Reyes' soft voice that spoke to him, or notice when he left him alone once again.

Everything felt numb.

Jesse fell into a rhythm of sleeping for a few hours, lying in bed half-awake, and then dozing off again. He wasn't even aware of how much time passed as he did this. Hours, days, maybe weeks. He couldn't tell. Didn't even bother to pull himself out of bed to find out.

It took him a moment to even notice when Genji came to his room one morning.

Reyes lifted him to a sitting position, and Jesse blinked, seeing his commander gruffly holding him up against the wall. Genji was there, as well, standing a few feet away, holding something in his arms. Jesse's eyes were too hazy to tell what it was.

“He's been like this for two days now,” Reyes muttered, adjusting Jesse's body so that he was comfortable enough with his back against the wall. “Angela's ointment numbs his body, but his head is a different story. Something's wrong there.”

“Hanzo really fucked him up.” Genji was the one to speak now, voice low and careful. Jesse sensed that Genji was anxious. He couldn't help but wonder just how Genji was able to acquaintance himself with Reyes. Especially considering Reyes wasn't trying to put a bullet in his head.

Reyes chuckled, “I think he did more emotional damage than anything,” he stood up and moved away from Jesse, speaking directly to Genji now, “I'll give you fifteen minutes. Don't overstay your welcome.”

Jesse hardly registered the slam of the door as Reyes left the room. He saw Genji staring at him cautiously, and he shifted over to the cot, sitting in the chair beside it.

“Hey,” Genji spoke softly, a bright smile on his face. Nothing new for him. “I brought your pachimari.”

Jesse now understood what the object was that Genji was clutching in his arms. It was the tentacle turnip he acquired then dropped at the arcade. He wasn't even certain how long ago that was now. The days since his first encounter with Hanzo all seemed to blur together. Genji plopped the plush in Jesse's lap, which squeaked at him. Those large, synthetic eyes were looking right up at him. Jesse inched a smile together, laughing briefly.

“Thanks...” Jesse's voice was hoarse, and he cleared his throat, shocked at just how horrible he sounded from over a day of staying quiet. Maybe this was why he normally couldn't shut his mouth.

“How're you feeling?”

Jesse blinked, taking a moment to register the question, “Like shit.”

Genji laughed, but it didn't sound genuine, “I'm sorry about all of that, McCree-san.”

“Shouldn't your brother be the one to say sorry?”

Genji went silent at that, uncharacteristic of him. Jesse froze when he felt Genji bring his hand over and lace their fingers together. In all honesty, Jesse was appreciative of the genuine support and the physical gesture of comfort. Hanzo may have been a complete dick, but his brother was the opposite.

“I'm here in Hanzo's stead, actually,” Genji murmured, his grip on Jesse's hand tightening. “He won't say it outright, but... he's been acting different since the other night. He's been staying in his room. Won't come out even when our father calls for him, and _that's_ unlike him! Sometimes it sounds like he's knocking stuff over, but I'm too scared to barge in. I don't know what happened between you two, but... I can see he regrets that arrow.”

Jesse was silent, taking in this information.

If what Genji was saying was true, well... Jesse wasn't even sure what he should do. Should he really forgive the man who betrayed him so easily? Dare he give Hanzo his trust again? There was so much at risk... but when Jesse remembered the sweet taste of Hanzo's lips, and the soft moans he loved so dearly, an ache rang in his chest. Loud, pulsating, unbearable.

Jesse was a goddamn fool, that much he knew himself. A one of a kind fool who was willing to risk his life again for a man he hardly knew.

“McCree-san?” Genji had both of his hands on Jesse's now, his brows furrowed in concern.

“Sorry, I... I don't know...” Jesse's voice was still crackling under the pressure he now felt against his heart, “I wanna go talk to him, but... I don't know...”

“I can take you to him,” Genji grinned, looking like his typical, excitable self, “I-I mean, if you want me to—“

“Please...” Jesse pleaded, his eyes watered up and looked at Genji hopefully. He could admit he might have been begging. He was desperate to see Hanzo again. He wanted to sort out this mess.

“Here, let me text him,” Genji chirped as he pulled his hands away and flipped out his phone.

Jesse took those moments to stretch, rubbing his temple. He could finally focus again. The thought of seeing Hanzo helped knock him back into his senses. Everything still felt blurry and disorienting, but he knew that he'd be fine with Genji and Reyes at his side.

Speaking of which. “How'd you convince Reyes to let you in here?”

“Ah,” Genji chuckled, his eyes staying glued to his phone as he continued typing, “He almost shot me. I surrendered, and gave him the whole story of why I came. He's a nice guy, for someone who aimed a gun at me! Says he likes my 'spunk,' whatever that means. He trusts you, and he knows that you trust me. I can see it. So he let me in, but I know he's still keeping an eye on me.”

“Damn... woulda been nice for him to decide that _before_ this shit happened.”

“Honestly,” Genji looked up from his phone, sincerity in his eyes, “I think he's only like this now _because_ you were shot.”

“Could be.”

“Oh, hey, quick topic change, but Hanzo answered. I asked if he wanted to get dinner with us. Figured that'd be a more, uh... casual way to reconcile. He said yes.”

Jesse felt as if his heart might stop.

“Then let's get going,” Jesse declared, moving pachimari aside and pulling his back away from the wall. He leaned to the edge of the bed, throwing his legs over the side. Genji moved back and out of the way, standing up and keeping an eye on Jesse. When Jesse finally pulled himself to a standing position, he took two steps before stumbling forward where Genji caught him in his arms.

“Ah, McCree-san! Are you really okay to do this?!”

Jesse heaved, bringing himself back upright and using Genji's shoulders as leverage, “Yeah, yeah, I got it. I can do this.”

Genji nodded in response, but his expression contradicted his action. He was looking worried still, quite plainly. Genji followed right behind Jesse as they both pulled themselves out of the room. They were greeted by Reyes, who had been standing outside the door the entire time.

“You're out of bed? Take it easy, kid,” he grumbled, offering a hand to Jesse, who ignored it. “Where're you running off to like that?”

A toothy grin came from Genji, “A date.”

Reyes frowned, giving Genji a soft glare, “Right, okay, sure. He's in no condition to go anywhere like that.”

“I'll be fine,” Jesse spat, defending himself before Genji was able to do so.

“Bullshit. Get back to bed, you need to wait till Angela's ointment wears off.”

“Reyes, I _need_ to do this,” Jesse's voice was churned down now to a low growl, and he snatched fistfuls of fabric on Reyes' shoulders, making his point clear.

They were silent, until Reyes finally sighed, “You really _do_ love him. Goddamn.”

***

Hanzo's heart was heavy, his actions lingering in his mind.

But the deed was done, and there was nothing he could do to repent. He was a fool. Instances like this were the sole reason he had hardly any ties to other people. And whenever he did, he would cut those ties and hide away, further enforcing the solitude demanded by his Father.

Why did he put his trust into a man he shoved away?

He couldn't answer that question. Not to Genji, not to himself, and especially not to McCree. Instead, he stayed hidden away in his bedroom, laying on his futon and waiting for the hours to pass without him. The face McCree made when he fired his arrow at him was burned in his mind. The look of horror, of betrayal, and of a broken heart. The slap from Genji was still burning on his cheek.

_He was a fool._

His phone buzzed, and he peeled open one eye, glancing at the device that lay on the floor beside him. It was from Genji, he was certain. His brother was one of two people he permitted to message him on the device, as Hanzo rarely used it. However, Genji kept away from him during the entirety of the past two days since he returned from Blackwatch. He wondered if his own brother had come to despise him as McCree surely did, and so Hanzo was pleasantly surprised when he received the message.

He reached out, snatching his phone and blinking as the bright screen lit up his face. He opened Genji's text, and it took him a moment for his brain to defrost enough to read each character. He sent several messages, in quick succession.

_I'm with McCree-san._

_He looks bad._

_He misses you._

_If I bring him to you, will you talk to him?_

That was his last message, and Genji was left waiting for a response. Hanzo cursed under his breath. He wanted to. He did. But what was there to say? _I'm sorry for shooting you? I'm sorry for breaking the trust we had?_ He may as well shoot McCree again and again. There was nothing he could do to atone.

Yet Hanzo kept rereading the phrase ' _he misses you_ ' and letting those simple words echo in his mind. Hanzo missed McCree, as well. Despite their rocky introduction and nearly a week now since their meeting, Hanzo had fallen hard. And fast. Never had someone given Hanzo a knot in his stomach the way McCree had. What could he do? He shot him out of desperation. To distract the Blackwatch commander, and to keep his brother safe.

Hanzo sat up, leaning forward and crossing his legs. He opened the phone up again, typing quickly.

_I will._

A simple response to a simple request. Even if they couldn't reconcile, Hanzo would try. He wanted this, and he knew McCree wanted this. Maybe they could start over. Begin as friends, instead of enemies. Put aside their different factions. Father would never approve, but why should he know?

Genji responded quickly, with enthusiasm.

_Great! I'll bring him to Rikimaru, let's get dinner there!_

Hanzo smiled softly, answering with a simple 'okay' and leaving it at that.

His phone buzzed again just as he went to set it down. He knit his brows, cursing Genji for bothering him this much. His eyes went wide when he saw it was not Genji messaging him, but it was the only other person he gave his phone number to.

Yuna.

***

By the time they arrived to Hanamura's central area, dusk was already approaching. The twilight gleamed over the sky, giving the cherry blossoms an orange hue. Jesse was more or less able to walk now without difficulty, but he certainly struggled during the escapade to the main city. Genji was unfazed, assisting Jesse without complaint whenever he stumbled or faltered.

He announced to Jesse once they reached the city that Hanzo agreed to meet them at Rikimaru. It took Jesse a brief moment to remember that Genji was talking about the ramen shop across the street from the arcade. Jesse wondered to himself if Genji ever ate elsewhere. Probably not.

Jesse felt his guts knotting up as they approached the restaurant, and he breathed in relief when they entered to find that Hanzo hadn't arrived yet. As much as he wanted to speak to him, Jesse was anxious beyond measure about actually approaching Hanzo again. Being shot in the arm another time would be a much more enjoyable experience.

“I guess we'll wait for him here,” Genji declared, settling himself on a stool near the wall of the restaurant. Jesse plopped down beside him. “I'll text him if he doesn't show up soon.”

Time passed agonizingly slow for Jesse, who was creating one conversation after the other in his head. There was so much to say, but he hadn't the faintest idea exactly how he wanted to approach Hanzo about any of this. Were they not in a public setting, he'd much prefer to use his lips for affection rather than words. That would have been easier. He was good at smooth talking his way out of nasty situations, but that was nothing compared to this.

Night was beginning to settle in, and Genji was growing impatient. “Okay, he must be lost. He's super late, and isn't answering my texts!”

“Should we go look for him?”

“Maybe,” Genji nodded, then shouted something in Japanese to the owner of Rikimaru. Probably something along the lines of an apology and a 'we'll be right back.' Or at least, that's what Jesse assumed. He didn't really register a lick of it.

Genji nabbed his arm and tugged him back outside, looking frantically back and forth down the street. With the night crowd pouring in to the city, the streets were much less packed than ealier. Genji pulled him along, and Jesse noticed he moved his hand from his wrist down to entwine their fingers together. Jesse decided against commenting on that.

They spun through dozens of streets, and Jesse marveled at just how large central Hanamura really was. Genji brought him around a specific corner, and his mouth was agape in both shock and awe.

They were now in front of a gate that led to an enormous, traditional-style mansion of a home that loomed in the distance. Jesse couldn't even count how many floors he saw in the house ahead, or just how many cherry blossoms littered the expanse of the garden. This surely must have been the domain of the Shimada-gumi, which meant it was also Genji and Hanzo's home.

“Wait here,” Genji declared, making sure Jesse stayed out of sight from two guards clad in black standing beside the gate, “I'm gonna go make sure he's not at home. I'll be back.” Genji ran off past the gate and into the garden before Jesse could protest.

Jesse pulled himself out of the way of the bustling street corner, slipping in to a smaller street instead. The street was littered with vendors and entrances to bars. He heard a loud chirp of laughter behind him, and he glanced around to see where the noise's origin was. It sounded like it belonged to a young girl, and, well... Jesse was correct.

It belonged to a girl who was speaking to Hanzo.

There he was, laughing along with her, but with an empty expression plastered on his face. Jesse could only see the back of the girl's head, her long, charcoal hair pulled back into a bun. He could see Hanzo's face clearly, and Jesse's breath caught in his throat. Especially when they locked eyes.

Everything that fell apart was sewn back together, right at that moment.

“McCree?” Hanzo stopped his conversation with the girl immediately, and bustled over to Jesse's side. “What are you doing out here?”

“Hanzo, I—“

The girl chirped Hanzo a question in their native tongue, turning around and smiling broadly at Jesse. He could tell she wasn't entirely bothered by his presence. She was eyeing him up and down, registering that he was a blatant foreigner. Hanzo answered her in Japanese as well, and 'McCree' was the only word that Jesse processed.

“Ah, so you're McCree-san!” the girl grinned, switching from Japanese to English in a heartbeat, “I have heard so much about you!”

“Oh, hah, yeah?” Jesse's voice was hoarse, hardly registering the girl's words, his focus entirely on Hanzo. “Who's this, Hanzo? A friend?”

“My, uh—“ Hanzo stuttered, his eyes shifting between Jesse and the girl, “this is Yuna, my... betrothed.”

In that moment, Jesse wished Hanzo had shot him in his head instead. Words of a previous conversation flashed in his head.

_There's something I should tell you._

_Don't worry 'bout it right now, sweetheart._

Jesse was a goddamn fool.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me fío de usted - I do not trust you (correct me if I'm wrong)  
> Lemme just clarify that I don't use female characters just for "getting in the way" of m/m pairings. Yuna will not be in this story a ton since she's an oc but she's not just here to ruin anything between Jesse and Hanzo. Her involvement with Hanzo will be established next chapter. I like the headcanon that Hanzo was betrothed by his father when he was young, so that's where this is coming from lmao.  
> Thanks as always for all the comments, kudos, and views!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made some edits to the past chapters, mostly minor, but there's an extra scene at the very end of chapter 3 oooo  
> Slight NSFW warning for this chapter. There's also some minor mcgenji in here too.  
> Feel free to talk to me on my [tumblr](http://officialfantome.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/hanzosleftboob)

Betrothed.

The word was ringing in Jesse's ears, echoing mindlessly in his head. He could hardly register the word, didn't even notice the glances he was receiving from Hanzo and the girl. She looked perplexed, and Hanzo looked blank. As always, he hid his emotions behind a thick veil, keeping Jesse further and further detached.

Shooting him in the arm wasn't enough, it seemed. Hanzo had to shoot him in the heart, as well.

“McCree-san?” Yuna chirped as she cautiously waved a hand in his face, her brows knit in her confusion.

Reality snapped back to him, and he pulled himself back up, “I—Yeah, sorry, you say somethin'?”

“No, you... spaced out.”

An empty chuckle, “Did I? Sorry, guess I'm a little tuckered out.”

“Yuna,” Hanzo interjected, bringing himself between them. He spoke to her in rapid Japanese, patting a hand on her shoulder. Yuna nodded and gave Hanzo a peck on his cheek. Jesse looked away just when they made contact, pretending he saw nothing. He felt as if someone was ripping all of his organs apart.

“Nice meeting you,” Yuna gave Jesse what appeared to be a forced smile before stepping away and leaving the two alone. Hanzo's eyes were trailing after her, and as soon as she was out of sight, he snatched Jesse's wrist and dragged him behind two buildings, where there were no passersby hoarding the streets. Hanzo's face was boiling when he finally faced Jesse direction, letting his mask of suppressed emotions break away.

“You were supposed to wait for me at the restaurant,” despite the red tint to his face, his voice was as calmly melodic as it tended to be. There was something there he was still burying.

“Darlin', you were late. Genji and I've been tryin' to find ya,” Jesse's voice faltered as he spoke, still too much in shock at what he just witnessed.

“You couldn't wait?”

“We were there for an hour. Sorry, but it ain't nice to flirt around when we're waitin' on ya.”

That earned Jesse a glare. Sharp, ready to strike. An arrow of a look.

“Don't speak of which you know nothing about,” Hanzo spat, giving Jesse a short shove, his back knocking into the nearby wall. Jesse stumbled, looking at Hanzo hazily.

“You wanna educate me, then? Why'd you go around kissin' me and shit when you already got someone?”

Hanzo answered with a fist that hit the wall, missing Jesse's head by an inch. The cowboy gaped at him, his expression asking a vast number of questions. Questions he realized now that Hanzo wanted to avoid.

“It's... not what you're thinking... I assure you,” his voice went low, and Jesse saw firsthand how his facade of indifference was crumbling apart.

Jesse spoke carefully, testing the waters, “She kissed your cheek.”

“As if that means anything.”

“I don't know  _ what _ it means, darlin',” Jesse sighed, removing his hat and running a hand through his hair. He caught Hanzo giving a glance to his left arm as he raised it.

“How's your arm?” he ran a hand down it, slowly, and softly. Jesse shivered. But he couldn't let himself falter. There were answers he seeked, and Hanzo wasn't delivering.

“Don't change the subject,” he snapped, shoving Hanzo's hand away. That earned a glare, and Jesse continued, “Why you care, anyway? You're the one who shot it.”

“I had to. It was wrong of me, but...” Hanzo went silent as he glanced up and caught Jesse's cold stare. He flicked his eyes back down, focusing on Jesse's kerchief. He watched as Hanzo's fists pounded softly against his chest plate, clearly non-threatening. Jesse hardly felt it.

Jesse groaned, “Alright, alright. Genji already told me, but... darlin', I'm sure there were other distractions we could've made.” His suggestive tone went unnoticed by Hanzo, who frowned.

“I don't know. I panicked.”

“You? Panickin'?”

Hanzo grabbed fistfuls of the fabric of Jesse's button-down shirt, keeping his eyes away. There was one remnant of Hanzo's mask that Jesse had yet to break, and he let out a sigh.

“What are we, Hanzo?”

“I don't know.”

“What is Yuna, then?”

The fists in his shirt tightened, and he saw Hanzo tense, keeping his gaze away. His mouth was clenched, his lips pulled into a tight frown. Jesse thought about opening them up himself, but quickly rushed the thought away. Now wasn't the time.

“Ya gotta tell me, Hanzo.”

Hanzo bunted his head against Jesse's chest plate with a groan. Jesse couldn't help but chuckle at the frustrated gesture, especially when Hanzo pulled away and brushed his hair back.

“Fine. Nosy,” Hanzo folded his arms, and turned a few degrees away from Jesse, “Our marriage is being arranged by our fathers. She's from a clan in Hokkaido. We've known each other since childhood, but our union is merely... for the sake of our families.”

“You don't wanna marry her?”

A pause, and Hanzo turned back to face him, “Neither of us want it, but... we don't have a choice. That's just how it is.”

“Why not? She seemed nice, you don't like her?”

“I like her,” Hanzo retorted, giving Jesse a glance, “but that does not mean I want to marry her.”

Jesse leaned close, snaking his arms to Hanzo's waist and pulling the smaller man to face him, a grin growing ever so slowly on his face. “You don't love her?”

Another pause. Hanzo ran a hand down Jesse's left arm, eyes focused on the bandages wrapped around his wound. “No. She's a good friend. Nothing more.”

Jesse exhaled, relief swarming his face, “Why didn't you say so sooner? Woulda saved me all this trouble, but you had to be shifty 'bout it.”

Hanzo shifted uncomfortably, “That's because, we're...” he paused, eyes pressing to the sky as he looked for the correct word, “intimate.”

Jesse was the one to be uncomfortable now, his smile vanishing. “Oh.”

“I thought it may upset you.”

A dry laugh, “Don't worry, darlin', it's... it's not like we've done, uh, anythin'.”

Hanzo stared at him for a moment, eyes empty and blinking slowly. He leaned in to Jesse's neck, who lurched when he felt a warm breath graze against his earlobe.

“Do you want to?”

Jesse audibly gasped.  _ You've no idea, sweetheart _ . That was what Jesse wanted to say, at the very least. More than anything. Hanzo leaned away from his neck at the reaction, his eyes boring deep into Jesse's. Questioning. Watching every movement.

He could only gape at Hanzo, his throat going dry whenever he tried to open his mouth. Hanzo was growing impatient, his frown growing wider by the second. Hanzo glanced to his left, then his right. Nobody was nearby, and the streets were mostly dark at this point in the evening. That was his cue to lean back in to Jesse, lips grazing his neck. Jesse could hardly contain his delight, shunning himself for making so much noise at such a simple act. Unfortunately for him, it only went worse when he felt an insistent hand press against his crotch.

“Sweetheart, wait, sweetheart...” Jesse fumbled, his arms flailing as they tried to find something to grip on. Hanzo's kyudo-gi would do. “N—Now's not the best time, I... I gotta find Genji, we're gettin' dinner... ah...”

“You are certain?” Hanzo pulled back, smirking as he glanced up at Jesse. His hand pressed more firmly over Jesse's erection, who released an undignified yelp. “You seem eager.”

Jesse pried Hanzo's hands off of him, holding them up between their bodies and pushing him away, “Listen, sweetheart, I'd love to fuck you all damn night, but Genji is waitin' on us.”

Hanzo responded with a laugh, long and melodic. Jesse was swooning from the unfamiliar sounds bubbling from Hanzo's throat, but he also found it curious. “What? What's funny?”

A smirk was evident on Hanzo's face now, “It is the other way around.”

Jesse knit his brows, not quite following. But when he saw Hanzo's half-lidded eyes, the suggestive yet wicked grin, and the way he slowly licked his lips, he got it. Being hit by a truck would've had about the same impact.  _ Oh. So that's what he wanted. Sneaky bastard _ .

Hanzo drew his attention to the BAMF belt buckle, eyeing it with a frown the same as their first encounter on the rooftop, the first time he saw it. “What does this say?” he muttered softly.

“It's, uh, an American... thing...” Jesse refused to explain it. Normally he would've been proud to do so, but Hanzo was... another story. He was too embarrassed.

“No matter.”

He sighed in relief at Hanzo's drop of the topic, but then his ears picked up on the  _ clink _ of that ridiculous buckle being pried open. He zeroed in on the sound of the zipper on his pants coming undone. Before he could even glance down, Hanzo had him free and was stroking softly, languidly at first. He nuzzled his jaw into Jesse's neck.

Jesse bucked, his fingers gripping desperately on Hanzo's kyudo-gi. His head fell back, hitting the wall. Hanzo kept his pace consistent, but it was agonizingly slow for Jesse's taste. Hanzo's free hand went up to card through his locks, and he swooned.

“I don't get you, sweetheart...” Jesse huffed between his soft moans, “how am I s'posed to know when you hate me and when you want... this?”

“You're irritating, but I don't... hate you,” the word seemed unfamiliar on Hanzo's tongue. “And I know you want this too.”

“Sweetheart,” Jesse pushed Hanzo back enough to face him directly, “I been wantin' you since day one. It's what changed  _ your _ mind that I don't get.”

Hanzo stopped his strokes, pausing. Thinking. His eyes flashed to Jesse's. He answered his question with a kiss, warm and soft and desperate. He pulled away before Jesse could return the favour, whispering against his jaw, “You're something new.”

Jesse swallowed audibly. “New?”

“Unfamiliar.”

“I—I mean, well... yeah, but how—“

Hanzo silenced him with a squeeze. Jesse whined, pressing his head against Hanzo's shoulder. “Let me elaborate,” Hanzo stated with a soft hiss, “Hanamura has been everything I know. The people, too. Nothing has changed around here, but then... you arrived.”

Jesse turned his head back up, his eyes glowing as he gazed at Hanzo. The archer was giving him an emotionless expression, keeping his eyes peeled away with his soft words.

“You... want me?”

Hanzo nodded, keeping his eyes focused on the wall.

“You know I ain't gonna be here in these parts long, yeah?”

Another silent nod.

“So you still wanna—“

Hanzo drew in another kiss, breath like fire and teeth tugging insistently on Jesse's lip. A dragon. Jesse soaked him in, arms encircling the smaller man and drinking up every movement. Hanzo stroked again, pecking against Jesse's jaw and neck. Jesse leaned his head back, tapping it against the wall. He puts his hands on Hanzo's shoulders, pulling him back just an inch.

“We really ought to meet back up with Genji, darlin'.”

After a sour face of disappointment, Hanzo grumbled, “Fine.”

Jesse gave him a smooch of an apology, “I'll be in town for a while longer, sweetheart. We got plenty of time for...” he gestured to where Hanzo's hand remained, “this.”

Hanzo released him, though it wasn't as if Jesse wanted him to. He zipped his pants back up and forced himself to wane away his impervious thoughts. Hanzo was eyeing him carefully.

He spoke before Jesse could question it, “Next time we meet, it may be on the battlefield.”

A pause. “Oh yeah?”

“Your team is going to those marks I mapped out?”

“Probably. Not sure yet what they're gonna do, but... why?”

“One of them is going to be compromised very soon. By another clan. I'll be there to stop them, and if you're there as well, then who am I to say what will happen?”

“You're not gonna shoot me again, are ya?” Jesse chuckled, giving a wide grin. Hanzo replied with a soft smile, raising one eyebrow.

“Only if you get in my way, cowman,” Hanzo pressed a finger against Jesse's chest, “I have a title to upkeep, after all.”

“Then it's a date.”

***

They stepped back into the dimly lit streets side by side, hips nearly locked together. Avoiding the Shimada castle and the various Shimada-gumi patrolling the streets, they maneuver their way back to Rikimaru Ramen, where Genji is unsurprisingly waiting for them.

“Where were you?!” Genji screeched in a hushed whisper when they entered the restaurant, tugging against Jesse's shirt, “I asked you to wait outside, McCree-san!”

Jesse chuckled, giving Hanzo a quick glance, his eyes then flashing back to Genji, “I, uh, got a little distracted... my bad, my bad.”

Genji released Jesse, then turned over to his elder brother, who regarded him with indifference. “Man. I even went back home to see if you were there, and instead father caught me and gave me one hell of a lecture.”

“Good,” Hanzo spat as they went to sit at a booth hidden away in the far corner of the restaurant where Genji was sitting previously. Genji instantly returned to slurping his ramen as soon as he sat back down. “You deserve lectures,” Hanzo finished.

“Father can take his lectures and shove them up his—“

“Boy howdy, Genji, ya mind readin' this menu for me?” Jesse interrupted, leaning over the table and wobbling the laminated piece of paper in his general direction. Genji nodded, letting the subject of their father drop as he went to translate for Jesse. Hanzo kept his gaze low, staring mindlessly into the table, paying hardly any attention to the two as they discussed the menu. His mind was busy with other thoughts.

Hanzo's silence was interrupted by Jesse, who leaned into his space, much to his annoyance, and said, “What're you gettin', Hanzo?”

“Hm... shoyu, I think,” he spoke softly, drawing his attention over to Jesse. The cowboy gave a small noise of approval, deciding he would just order the same. He clearly hadn't an idea what he was doing. Not that Hanzo blamed him, being such a blatant foreigner and all.

Genji finished slurping his bowl dry, “You guys both want shoyu? I'll go order it, I'm getting myself more, anyway.” And without even a word of protest, Genji jumped from the booth and hopped to the other side of the restaurant. Jesse was eyeing the vending machine there, which was used to make orders. He seemed awed by something so commonplace. Hanzo remained in his thoughts, sitting motionless and continuing to bore holes into the table.

He could still feel the ghost of Jesse's lips against his, and the firm girth in his hand. He was still marveling at just how gifted Jesse was in that regard, but he wouldn't give the cowboy the pleasure of wording his approval. There was enough ego in that head of his. Maybe it's why he always needed that ridiculous hat.

With Genji temporarily away, Jesse leaned back into Hanzo's space and pressed, “You alright there, pardner?”

Hanzo blinked. He turned to face Jesse, who bore a rare expression of seriousness, “Hm? I'm fine.”

“You seem a little out of sorts.”

“Just thinking.”

“Yeah? What about?” Jesse cooed, slithering a hand to Hanzo's inner thigh. Hanzo's spine rattled at that, but fortunately Jesse pulled his hand away just as quickly when Genji returned to the table, telling them the ramen was on the way.

It was a relatively silent dinner after that. The only noise between them tended to be the slurping of their noodles. Jesse was initially embarrassed to eat so noisily, until Genji encouraged him that it was normal. Genji and Jesse were the only ones to really interact during the dinner, babbling on about their separate interests and growing closer. Hanzo noticed Jesse watch him several times, seeing his gaze in the corner of his eye. He chose to pay no heed to the cowboy, focusing on his dinner instead. There was nothing for him to talk about. Not while Genji was here.

He felt like a burden, on both Jesse and Genji. His brother arranged this dinner for Jesse and himself to reconcile, but that had already been accomplished outside of here. With just the two of them. He felt uncomfortable now to interact with Jesse while Genji was there to witness every interaction between them. And with how cheerfully they spoke to each other, there was no room for him to be there at all.

Once he finished his meal, he rose to leave. Jesse caught his wrist before he could even take one step away from the table.

“Woah, where're you goin'?”

Hanzo gently pried Jesse's hand away, giving a soft smile of reassurance, “I'm just tired. I'm heading home.”

“Want me to walk you there?”

“You can't.”

A soft chuckle, Jesse removing his hat and running a hand through his hair, “Aha, that's right. I'd be killed, won't I?”

Hanzo made a motion, signaling for Jesse to follow him. He needed just one more moment alone with his cowboy, he decided. They headed just outside the restaurant, sinking into a cast shadow, where Hanzo turned to face Jesse directly and pressed a hand against his chest.

“Thanks for tonight,” he spoke softly. Trying to act as courteous as he could. Jesse was reveling in it.

He tipped his hat, “My pleasure. I hope... I hope we can get another night like this. Just us.”

The hand against Jesse's chest gripped some loose fabric, “I'd like that.”

“Yeah?” Jesse snaked an arm around his waist. Hanzo huffed, reaching up and clamping Jesse's nose.

“Farewell,” he was grinning at Jesse's undignified reaction, who pulled his arms away and took a step back. Hanzo gave him one last small wave, leaving the cowboy alone to his brother’s company.

Jesse was left to watch incredulously, grumbling a bit under his breath. When we went back inside and sat across Genji, he noticed his friend didn't appear to be his typical upbeat self like he was just minutes before.

“Somethin' the matter?”

“Hm?” Genji turned his eyes to him as if only just noticing Jesse's presence, “Nah. I'm cool.”

“Man, both of you seem real tuckered out tonight.”

“I dunno what you're talking about,” Genji muttered, taking one last gulp of his broth, drowning down some water afterward, “Hey, cowboy, can you be honest with me?”

The question caught Jesse off-guard, and he knit his brows, “Huh? What's this about?”

“You want my brother, don't you?”

Hook, line, and sinker. Genji gave him hardly any chance to even process his words. Jesse felt his cheeks burning, and he brought his hat down to cover half of his face. “Wh—No, I dunno what you're—“

“I can see it. The way you look at him, and the way he looks at you. It's already happening, isn't it?”

No opportunity for repercussion. Jesse felt as if Genji had a noose hanging over his neck, ready to tighten and raise him off the ground. Sweat was pooling in his hair and chest.

“Genji, I—”

“I’m not mad, man. Just… disappointed, I guess.”

“D—Disappointed?”

“I know I should be happy for my brother. He's still so damn sheltered… people like you are a rarity for him,” Genji spoke evenly, his voice staying in a low tone. Jesse was speechless, eyes like saucers and mouth drawn in a tight line. “But, y’know… I thought I had you first.”

“Pardon?” Jesse fumbled, and he knit his brows.

Genji’s eyes flickered from his empty bowl up to Jesse’s. They were dark, cold, empty. Jesse shivered. He hardly registered Genji’s quick movement when he leaned over the table and pressed their lips together. Jesse froze, his eyes growing wide, blinking in rapid succession. The kiss was chaste, and ended before Jesse could even make a response. Genji leaned back against the seat, pulling a smirk as he watched the cowboy fumble and fluster. 

“I—Wh—”

Genji pressed a hand over Jesse’s, the smirk fading into a soft smile. 

“That's all I wanted from you, cowboy. He's all yours now.”

Jesse was still fumbling, opening and closing his mouth as he desperately searched for words to belt out. Genji was staring blankly at him, as if nothing happened. Then he finally yawned, stretched, and stood from the table.

“I’ll take my leave, then.”

“Woah, woah, hang on there,” Jesse stood right after him, slamming his hands on the table and ignored the sound of falling chopsticks, “You don’t just do that then run off like it’s nothin’! Shit, Genji, what is this all about?”

“You’re really dense. Wow.”

Jesse stared hard into Genji’s eyes, trying to catch his blank expression falter, even if it was just for an instant. He kept himself completely aloof and emotionless, and it frustrated Jesse to no end. He needed an explanation.

“So you… you were crushin’ on me this whole time? You coulda, y’know, said somethin’...” his anger toned down when he saw Genji’s mask finally break. When his face regained some sort of emotion, it wasn’t a happy one.

Genji slowly sat back down. Jesse followed, waiting for him to speak. The ninja swallowed hard, “How could I? Before I could do anything, you and Hanzo already—”

“Shit, man, I’m… I’m so sorry.”

Genji groaned, “It’s alright, it’s fine! I’ll be fine. Like I said, he’s all yours now.”

“Y’sure?”

Genji nodded. He then snatched a napkin and pulled a pen from his pocket, jotting something down. Jesse knit his brows, trying to lean over enough to watch, but couldn’t see anything. When Genji finished, he handed it to Jesse, who saw it was a series of numbers. His throat went dry.

“You have a phone, right? There’s my number, and Hanzo’s,” Genji stood from the table, this time stepping away. “Don’t be a stranger, yeah?”

Jesse remained in that booth, his mind numb and his body frozen. Genji left him alone without a word, not even giving Jesse so much as a glance. He was now with nothing but his own thoughts. Shock was the least of the emotions flooding his mind in this moment.

When his body finally gave him back his energy, he stumbled away from the restaurant in a haze. 

Genji. Hanzo. Two brothers he cared for dearly, both who had fallen for him in such a short time. He pressed a finger against his lips. He had tasted both brothers now, their desperation for him ghosting on his breath. Genji craved him the same as Hanzo, and Jesse did not even realize. He understood now Genji’s lingering gazes, the way he would curl his fingers in Jesse’s hand. 

He needed a smoke.

Fumbling with nonexistent Japanese, he successfully made an exchange at a local convenience store. The first one he could find that was still open at such a late hour, that is. It was on a street corner, its bright lights giving Jesse one intense headache on top of the one he already had. He was to go immediately to the counter for a simple pack of cigarettes, and he was trying not to think of Angela’s cold reminder to him of the negative effects of smoking. If she was here, he’d have his ass handed to him. But when he was walking to the cashier, he paused when he noticed a box of condoms sitting on the shelf. He huffed, snatching them up.

_ Just in case. _

***

Hanzo’s few moments of solitude were in the hour or two of a day he would give to his own meditation. Sitting in the Shimada garden, legs crossed, hands folded, he found peace. The swirling cherry blossom petals and the noises of flowing water and chirping bugs never failed to help him clear his mind. His favourite spot was a patch of grass beside the pond swimming with koi, not far from the sozu that made a  _ klonk _ noise every few seconds. Peaceful, quiet, pristine. Just the way he preferred it.

As he kept his eyes closed and his mind free, he couldn’t help the lingering thoughts that were crawling along his skin up to his head. Namely, that of the cowboy. He tried to shun them away, but the image of his shaggy hair and devilish smile burned into his mind. 

He opened his eyes, frowning hard at the koi bubbling towards the surface of the pond before him. Their empty black eyes were gazing up at him, accumulating his frustration.

“What?” he hissed at them in his native tongue. “I don’t have food.”

One particular koi bobbed its lips above the surface of the water, its mouth stuck in a permanent ‘o’ and frankly, it looked ridiculous to Hanzo. The single fish turned and swam away, orange and white scales shining below the surface. Hanzo grunted, forcing his eyes to close again and he exhaled forcefully.

“You talking to fish again?” a voice interrupted him. He instantly recognized it as Genji, opening his eyes again and making a frustrated noise.

Hanzo stood abruptly, startling the koi and causing them to scatter. He turned to face his younger brother, “Do you need something? I’m busy.”

“It’s about McCree-san.”

Hanzo paused for a moment, feeling heat crawling into his cheeks. He shifted, clearing his throat, “What about him?”

“I gave him your cell number.”

Hanzo blinked. After a moment of confusion, he knit his brows and made a slight hissing noise. “Don’t give that out!”

“Figured you would sooner or later.”

“No, you fool, that’s private, and he doesn’t need it.”

Genji laughed, shrugging in exaggeration, “Well, too late! He has it. Mine, too.”

“We barely know him, Genji.”

A dry laugh, “That’s a fucking lie, and you know it.”

Hanzo stepped back, startled. His eyes were like saucers for a second, then they narrowed back down, “What are you--”

Genji turned away, holding his arms behind his head, “I know what’s going on between you two, dear brother,” he turned back around, smirking, “you’re both terrible at hiding it.”

With that, he sauntered out of the garden and left Hanzo alone. Hanzo was sure his face was a bright red, like a pickled plum. 

He found it impossible to return to his meditation after that.

***

“I thought you were quitting?” Reyes was giving Jesse a firm glance, one eyebrow raised. 

Jesse paid him no heed, “Angela wants me to, but… ya know.”

“No, I don’t.”

Jesse gave a shrug as he puffed on his cigarette, tapping the remains into the ashtray he procured on his way back to their base. He made a face at the awful taste, wishing he brought his familiar cigarillos with him on this trip. But he had to make do with these generic smokes instead. “Don’t worry ‘bout it, pardner.”

Reyes grunted, dropping the subject entirely. They were sitting beside each other on the single sofa their team had for use in the base. It was late, probably nearing midnight around that time. They were alone, Jesse acting indifferent and smoking up a storm, while Reyes was analyzing a map of Hanamura and planning out their assault. The rest of their team had already gone to sleep, leaving them in a peaceful silence. It was rare for them to spend a moment in each other’s company like this.

Even with his lungs burning with smoke that kept his head clear, Jesse’s mind was reeling with what happened only hours before. There was so much to take in. Hanzo’s fianceé, the handjob, Genji’s kiss… so many conflicting emotions and feelings were tugging his chest apart. He was afraid it may rip up entirely, leaving nothing but scattered fragments. Reyes’ presence in this trying moment was comforting, as surprised as Jesse was to even consider it.

Their shoulders brushed, and Jesse lurched. When he turned his head over to Reyes, he saw the man looking carefully at the table before them, scratching his goatee thoughtfully. Jesse turned his eyes down to the mess of papers scattered all over, noticing the one Hanzo drew out only a few days ago sitting at the very top. Jesse took another drag of his cigarette.

Reyes startled Jesse for an instant when he spoke, “I don’t know what to do about this mess. Your boyfriend tell you anything?”

Jesse put his cigarette away and leaned into Reyes’ space, glancing over the papers carefully, “He’s not my boyfriend. Christ, Reyes. And it depends on what you need.”

“I don’t know which would be best to strike first. If we fuck up one, well… the whole operation might fail.”

“Hm…” Jesse analyzed a few of the pages. Most of them were maps of Hanamura, some were documents with too many paragraphs that Jesse had the patience to read. Looking at Hanzo’s map and comparing them to the ones Reyes had did little for him. “Hanzo said one of ‘em was gonna be compromised soon by another clan, but… he didn’t say which one.”

“Another clan?” Reyes dug through the pile of pages, pulling out a few filled with nothing but words, which Jesse ignored intentionally. Reyes scanned them quickly, his dark eyes darting across the pages, “I’ve heard the Shimada have many rivals, but there’s one in particular that keeps them on their toes. The Aizu-Kotetsu, it seems.”

“Ya think they’re the ones?”

“They have to be. I’ll have to ask our  _ guests _ when they’re coming to town.”

Jesse’s throat lurched at the word, suddenly remembering the single Shimada-gumi member still being held within their base. The guy had been kept alive, but Jesse knew he would not remain that way for much longer. Once he was no longer useful to Blackwatch, he’d be cut. Literally.

Both men were startled by Reyes’ phone, which began buzzing and flashing in its place on the corner of the table. Reyes flashed Jesse a glance before setting the papers down and bringing it up to him. He read out the name, giving a solemn mutter of, “Jack.”

Jesse gulped. Why was the Strike Commander of Overwatch calling this time? And it wasn’t on Reyes’ personal phone this time, no, it was on his Blackwatch-specific handheld. It must have been gravely significant. Instead of answering himself, Reyes tapped a button and set the handheld on the table, and in an instant a holographic projection of Jack Morrison flashed before them.

The projection was giving them both a default expression, face hardened and professional, “Apologies for calling at such a late hour for you.”

“What’s going on, Jack?” Reyes gave no greetings, no introductions. Just a cold and quick flurry of questions, expecting answers.

Jesse could see Morrison’s projection narrow his eyes, frowning. “Reyes, this is confidential. I’ll have to ask you to send Agent McCree away.”

Reyes was instantly on the defense. “He’s a member of my team. Whatever you have to say, he’s gonna hear it too.”

Morrison scoffed, rolling his eyes. The level of unprofessionalism he gained when bickering with Reyes was phenomenal, Jesse noticed. They acted as if they’d been married for forty years and there was nothing left but sex appeal. Jesse snickered to himself, then immediately going silent when he saw Reyes’ fierce gaze glower at him.

“If he gets in trouble for this, I’m blaming you,” Morrison sneered. Reyes made a shrug of indifference in response.

“I’ve covered his ass enough times. Get on with it, Jack.”

Morrison sighed, clearing his throat and returning to his professionalism. “What is the status of your operation to bring down the Shimada empire?”

“We have intel from a member of their clan which claims that, if we undermine certain areas, we can bring down the Shimada’s forces and their power, and then we can strike at their head. But of course, this might be a trap, so we’re staying vigilant,” Reyes kept his voice low, but his rapid deploy of information was remarkable. He didn’t miss a beat. “Right now, we’re making plans for our first strike. We just need more intel before we head out.”

“How long will it take until these places are overthrown?”

“Fuck, Jackie, I don’t fuckin’ know. Could take days, could take weeks, you can’t rush it.”

“I’m… I’m afraid we’ll have to, Gabe--I mean, Commander Reyes.”

Reyes seemed obviously annoyed by Morrison’s formalities, but didn’t comment on them, “What’re you talking about?”

“Overwatch needs you back in Switzerland as soon as possible. Something more important than the Shimada has come up.”

In that instant, Jesse felt his chest tighten. He was afraid his heart would shatter and fall into pieces.  _ No. He couldn’t leave. Not yet. _

“You want the job done or not?” Reyes groaned, folding his arms and giving Morrison’s projection a cold stare.

“We do. The Shimada still possess a great threat to Overwatch. However, we need it done in three weeks. We’ll have a shuttle sent out by then to bring all of you back to headquarters.”

Reyes grunted, “Three weeks? You  _ really _ think that’s enough?”

“I don’t know if it is, and I don’t care. That’s all we can spare right now.”

A scoff, “Fine. Whatever.”

“That’s everything. Morrison out.”

Without another word, the projection was gone. Reyes hissed something about ‘not even giving a proper goodbye,’ but Jesse wasn’t listening. His mind was filled with static. He had three weeks left with Hanzo. Then he would fly back to Switzerland. He was positive he would never have reason to ever return to Japan, and that would be the end of it. The most gorgeous man he had the pleasure to meet would be gone to him forever.

He pulled out another cigarette, letting it sit in his mouth before lighting it. He was staring blankly at the floor, eyes hazy.  _ Three weeks _ . That was long compared to the week he had already spent here, but he knew it wouldn’t last. He was a fool. He should have realized this from the beginning, instead of getting involved with someone he couldn’t keep.

_ Dare he continue? _

Reyes gave him a light shove, knocking him out of his thoughts, and he looked up at his commander. He was giving Jesse a rare look that showed just how concerned he was for him.

“You alright there, kid?”

Jesse brought a lighter up to his cigarette, taking a long puff of it, “Yeah.”

“You’re lying through your goddamn teeth.”

Jesse chuckled, wondering why he even bothered, “Looks like ya got me.”

“It’s Hanzo, isn’t it?”

The answer should have been obvious, but Jesse couldn’t bring himself to say a word. He continued to take drags, blowing the smoke out around them. Reyes didn’t say another word after that, giving Jesse his consolation before removing himself from the room. Left alone to his own thoughts, Jesse couldn’t help the burning streams that erupted from his eyes, despite his efforts to stop them. 

He was a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for all your lovely comments and kudos! You've all been amazing ahh


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor nsfw warning for this one  
> Feel free to talk to me on my [tumblr](http://officialfantome.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/hanzosleftboob)

Jesse could hear the commotion from down the hall. Reyes was shouting loudly enough that he could wake up all of Hanamura, and there was a voice unfamiliar to Jesse which he only heard scream. Guilt raced in his chest for the unfortunate soul that had become a Blackwatch hostage, even if they were with the Shimada. He refused to go anywhere near the room where this man was stashed away, trying to forget he was there at all.

But if there was any fortune from the Blackwatch hostage, it was how easily he gave away the exact date and location that a fight would break out between the Shimada and the Aizu-Kotetsu clans. It was exactly one week after the day when Jesse last met with the two brothers, staggering home with a box of cigarettes and an empty chest. That was another week he would lose. He would be left with two after this. Two weeks with Hanzo.

His interactions with the brothers were now few and far between, as Jesse became occupied with preparation alongside his comrades for the operation soon to come. After much consideration, Jesse added both Genji and Hanzo onto his personal phone, which he shouldn’t have had on the mission in the first place. He could only text them at night, when he was ready to pass out and retire. Laying in his cot tapping at a bright screen was how he spent every night of that week.

Genji texted him the most out of the two, constantly sending photos to Jesse of his daily escapades in Hanamura, especially at the arcade. Hanzo, however, took two days just to message Jesse back the first time. He wondered whether Hanzo was busy, or if he was simply apprehensive about contacting Jesse. Nervousness kept him from questioning Hanzo about it.

The three met in person once during that second week of Jesse’s stay in Hanamura. It was a more pleasant exchange than the uncomfortable ramen dinner, and instead they went to a more traditional restaurant. Jesse struggled with sitting on his knees the whole time, earning laughter from the brothers. But it didn’t bother Jesse so much, he was grateful to see their moods had done a one-eighty in that week apart. Genji was no longer visibly melancholic like he was before. Hanzo was quiet, Jesse noticed, but he wasn’t distant. He would join the conversations between Jesse and Genji every so often, cracking smiles between words. Hanzo was still opening up to Jesse, in his own way.

Genji left from the dinner first, telling them he had other matters to attend to. But Jesse was sure he was leaving them alone intentionally. Hanzo and himself left the restaurant soon afterwards, stuck in silence until Hanzo decided to break it. 

“Walk with me, cowman.”

Jesse was startled by the sudden demand, cheeks going aflame. “Boy howdy, I… sure, darlin’.” In truth, he was due to make final preparations with Blackwatch that night. Maybe Reyes wouldn’t notice. No, that was a lie. Reyes would definitely notice. But the real question was, how much did Jesse  _ actually care _ .

Hanzo laced their arms together and dragged Jesse off, leading them down the road. They were interspersed with the rest of the evening crowd, twilight sinking in and covering the sky with hues of orange and pink. Jesse followed along, too anxious about the greedy pull on his arm to question where Hanzo was leading them. They were leaving the central hub of Hanamura, that much was certain. 

“I wanted to talk,” Hanzo spoke softly, answering the question Jesse never vocalized, “I want to show you my favourite place in Hanamura.”

If Jesse’s face could get any hotter, he would’ve had a heat stroke. Hanzo was taking him somewhere special. Voluntarily. Because he  _ liked _ him. He had to fan himself with his free hand just to breathe, “Sweetheart, you’re gonna kill me, doin’ stuff like this.”

Hanzo wrinkled his nose, “It’s really nothing.”

When they left the borders of Hanamura’s inner square, Hanzo looked around and behind them. Making certain they weren’t followed, Jesse figured. He wondered in that moment if Hanzo had ever been the target of assassins, being the heir to the Shimada and all. Maybe that was why Hanzo had to train so vigorously since childhood, to protect himself. Jesse felt a bit sympathetic for that, as he had similar experiences.

The cityscape was growing more distant, and nature was approaching them instead. Hanzo stopped at a torii gate standing tall and proud just before an arching bridge, red beams gleaming in the sunlight that slowly vanished behind the horizon. Hanzo tugged at him to cross, his cowboy boots booming loudly on the wood below. Jesse glanced to his right, spying a small river running below them. He was in awe at how crystal clear the water was, fish swimming vividly within it.

When they crossed the bridge, Jesse made a low whistle. They arrived in a traditional Japanese garden, and the sight was breathtaking. Small ponds and bushes littered the entire landscape, and Jesse spotted a wooden gazebo in the centre. They went down a winding stone pathway that curved all around the area. Jesse was swooning the entire time, stopping at every toro lantern and small pond, cooing at the koi swimming in them. Hanzo huffed, hiding how much it pleased him to see Jesse enjoying himself.

Finishing their walk through the winding path, they settled in the gazebo in the center. Hanzo plopped down first, patting the spot beside him on the wooden bench, and Jesse made a noise of delight when he sat beside him. The gazebo faced the horizon, and they sat together, watching the sun finish its daily journey through the sky. Jesse’s heart raced to his throat when Hanzo leaned against his chest, closing his eyes and giving a soft sigh. Content. Jesse cautiously let his hand rest against the archer’s shoulder, bringing him just a centimeter closer. He was swooning, struck by cupid.

“This…” Jesse began, clearing his throat as soon as he realized how hoarse he sounded, “this was nice, darlin’.”

“Hmm.” Hanzo hummed, letting a hand rest on Jesse’s thigh. 

Jesse chuckled lightly, “So what’s with all this, then? This is awful sudden.”

“Am I not allowed to wish to spend a nice evening with you?” Hanzo kept his eyes closed, but Jesse could see a smirk plastered on his face.

“Not that, it’s…” Jesse paused, searching for what he wanted to say, “I’ve yet to see ya, y’know… take me somewhere. At all.”

“That’s because we’re either fighting, or… Genji is around.” Hanzo huffed, opening his eyes to glance up at Jesse. “I wanted to have something… nice, while you were still in Hanamura.”

Jesse laughed dryly at that. He had yet to tell Hanzo just how little time they had left together. He  _ couldn’t _ tell Hanzo. There were only two weeks left for them to meet together. Two weeks left of laughing over dinner and peaceful dates in empty gardens. His chest ached. He didn’t want to leave. Not yet.

Hanzo pulled away from his chest, turning around and cupping a hand over his cheek. He pressed their lips together, and Jesse found himself swooning all over again. His arms snaked up Hanzo’s back, flushing their chests together. When Hanzo pulled away, he instead leaned into Jesse’s neck.

He paused. “You smell like tobacco.”

Jesse froze, forcing a fake laugh, “Oh, hah, yeah… my team likes to smoke around me. Can’t get that smell off, y’know?” He was lying, evidently. He finished off the box he bought last week just that morning. He didn’t expect the smell to still be so strong. Yet he wasn’t sure why he bothered lying at all. Might have been the guilt he felt in the back of his head for breaking another promise to Angela to quit.

Hanzo grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging him back. That forced a noise out of him. “Liar,” Hanzo hissed in Jesse’s ear. When he let go, he sat away.

“Aw, hell, darlin’. That a turn off for ya? I’ve been meanin’ to quit, but if you want me to, I will in a heart--”

“Shh,” Hanzo hissed again, pressing a hand against the cowboy’s chest, “you talk too much. Do you have any?”

Jesse blinked slowly. “You want one? Nah, I… I ran out. You like it too?”

A shrug came from Hanzo, “Sometimes. If I’m in the mood. Father doesn’t allow it, however.”

“That’s a good thing, I’d think. It’s a nasty habit.”

“You’re a nasty man.”

“Aw, sweetheart, now that’s harsh,” Jesse was grinning, however, when he pulled Hanzo back to him, who followed along. They were sitting along the length of the bench now, Jesse pressed against the gazebo wall with Hanzo sitting between his legs. He froze when Hanzo leaned back against his chest, his eyes closing again.

Jesse swallowed audibly, and, testing, he brought one hand through the archer’s hair. Hanzo had his share of being touchy with the cowboy, but Jesse was always too afraid of rejection if he tried. Yet to his surprise, Hanzo sighed into the touch, as if asking for more. Jesse obliged, but found he couldn’t card his fingers through the whole length due to the tie near the bottom.

“Here,” Hanzo hummed, sitting up and bringing his hair over his shoulder. He undid the tie and tossed it back, leaning against Jesse again.

“You like that?” Jesse asked, voice barely above a whisper. In truth, he was far too giddy to speak properly. He let his hand run through the entire length, reveling in how soft the raven strands were.

“Yes,” Hanzo said with another contented sigh. Jesse had gone beyond the realm of carding, taking a chunk of his hair and wrapping them in a small braid. 

“Yer hair is so soft, darlin’,” he drawled, leaning in just a smidge, “soft as silk. It’s gorgeous, just like you.”

Hanzo hummed, enjoying the praise. But his words came as a surprise to Jesse, “You can touch me.”

He froze, fumbling, “Pardon?”

Hanzo groaned, prying Jesse’s hand from his hair, bringing it down and underneath his kyudo-gi’s front folds. A breath hitched in Jesse’s throat when his hand felt skin, and Hanzo turned to face him, “You can _ touch  _ me.”

“Sweetheart…” Jesse fumbled, finally letting his hand move. He felt Hanzo’s pectoral, eyeing every reaction that the archer made to his caressing hand. He reveled in the hazy gaze Hanzo adopted when his finger traced a soft nipple. Hanzo pulled him down by the hair for a kiss after that. Jesse continued, soaking in every sigh and soft moan the archer released. 

He pulled his hand up to Hanzo’s shoulder, sliding the kyudo-gi off of his left side. When they pulled away from the kiss, Jesse gaped when he saw the tattoo. He whistled, “Boy howdy, darlin’, I almost forgot you had this. Y’always cover it up.” He brought the material lower, and it was sagging on Hanzo’s hips now. “You mind?” Hanzo nodded, freeing his entire arm from the sleeve and letting Jesse handle it.

Jesse ran his fingers along the coiling dragon embellished in Hanzo’s skin, marveling at it. The design went from his pectoral down to his wrist, extremely intricate. It was gorgeous. Just like  _ him _ .

“You know… you ought not to cover this beauty up. You’d look real good showin’ it off.”

Hanzo shrugged, “Perhaps. But there is not a way I can really show it off properly.”

Jesse gestured to the piled fabric, “You look real good like this, just your left side out.” He leaned in to Hanzo’s face, grinning, “I like it.”

Hanzo chuckled, “I’ll consider it, cowman.” He grabbed Jesse’s hand and brought it back to his pectoral, “Now, as you were.”

The cowboy obliged, palming and pinching Hanzo’s skin, pressing their lips together once more. He pulled away too quickly, at least, for Hanzo’s preference, who growled lowly at him. When Jesse leaned down and pressed his lips against Hanzo’s dragon tattoo, the growl turned into a low sigh. He felt Hanzo snatch a chunk of his hair, tugging lightly. Jesse continued, dropping his lips lower onto Hanzo’s nipple, biting down. The moan that erupted from Hanzo was intangible. 

“McCree...”

The cowboy was startled. Hanzo rarely said his name. Jesse leaned back up, “You like that, sugar plum?”

Hanzo let out a groan, tugging on Jesse’s hair and craning his forehead against his neck, “I want you. All to myself,” he muttered, pulling back, “now.”

Jesse let out a shaky breath. He took a quick glance to the horizon, noticing just how much time had passed. The sun was gone from view, its last gleams of light were all that were visible as the sky was nearly dark.

“I can’t tonight, darlin’, I’m sorry. I ought to get goin’.”

“Already?” Hanzo’s voice was surprisingly soft, a hand trailing along his thigh.

“Got work to do with my teammates tonight. I’m late enough as it is.”

A pause, followed by a slight frown. Hanzo pulled away from him, bringing his sleeve back over his shoulder, a hand brushing through his hair. “Very well.”

***

Jesse felt unprepared for the day ahead. This was their first true strike against the Shimada, one of several locations they needed to hit in order to finish them off. Reyes scolded Jesse the night before for his tardiness, forcing the task of cleaning weapons onto him. After the team had a decent night of rest, Reyes gave them a debriefing that morning of the operation.

Their target was a nightclub, hidden away from the central hub of Hanamura. But this was not an ordinary nightclub. As it was run by the wealthy Shimada, it was extravagant. Reyes showed them a detailed blueprint of the building: four stories tall, nearly as large as an entire city block in the States, plenty of open space for the battle ahead. The building had exquisite design, both internally and externally, which was strange for something as inelegant as a nightclub.

As a side note, Reyes made a mention that the place was used by the Shimada to recruit young girls into their human trafficking business. Jesse was clenching his fist at that, and he was sure Reyes would give him a lecture not to go acting stupidly for those girls again. But damn, he was going to try, regardless of what Reyes’ orders were.

Even Reyes was uncertain of what may become of them that night. They had little knowledge of the feud between the Shimada and the Aizu-Kotetsu clans. Exactly how tonight’s events would play out was a looming question amongst all of them. Overthrowing this place was just another brick on the fence. With this much uncertainty and tension trailing around them, there was the chance some of them may not make it out after tonight. Jesse, personally, tried not to think of that.

They set out after the sun set. According to their intel gathered from the Shimada hostage, the Aizu-Kotetsu would be striking at a similar time. Blackwatch hoped to be the last to arrive. With an element of surprise up their sleeve, they were feeling determined.

When they drove past the building, Jesse was studying the place in detail through the tinted shuttle windows. Extravagant could hardly even describe this place. It was enormous, and looked more like ancient buildings he’d recalled seeing in cities such as Paris or Florence. This type of place stuck out like a sore thumb in Japan.

The shuttle parked a block away, and Blackwatch stormed out, everyone grabbing their gear and making final preparations for the night ahead. Reyes declared that the fighting had yet to begin, judging by the silence looming the streets. They were all to infiltrate through the back, while Jesse and Soo-won were to scout ahead from the main entrance. Hiding Peacekeeper beneath his shirt, Jesse adjusted the comm in his ear, and set out with his comrade. Even with another body to support him, he couldn’t shake the anxiety eating him up from inside out.

Two guards in black greeted them at the main doors. Jesse noticed tattoos seeping out from beneath their fancy clothes. That night was open to the public, and they were allowed in after a simple pat-down. Jesse exhaled in relief when he crossed inside that Peacekeeper wasn’t discovered.

He winced at the flashing strobes and booming music. Before he could go anywhere, Soo-won snatched his shoulder and leaned into his ear. 

“Go to the dance floor, see if you can find anything out. I’ll hit the bar.”

Soo-won left without a word from Jesse, who huffed. Normally he would only take orders from Reyes, but he had no vendetta against Soo-won. He would indulge him tonight. The music only grew louder as he approached the enormous congregation of people, and he groaned, rubbing his temple, trying to stave off an oncoming headache. 

He sat himself down in a seat that was out of sight from the guards in black he noticed wandering through the room, but close enough to the dance floor he could gather intel. Most of the guests were young people, most likely in college or a bit older. About the same age as him. He noticed with a wrench in his gut that most of them were young women. His eyes darted around the room, alarmed at the number of guards in black watching them. Knowing exactly what went on here made his fist clench. 

As he stood and approached the dance floor, another body knocked against his shoulder. He whirled around, waiting for an apology, and froze at the sight of a bow strapped against the person’s back. Almost by instinct, Jesse reached for their arm and they spun around. Jesse was greeted by a white mask with red markings. He blinked, remembering he had seen this type of mask before. It resembled the Japanese interpretation of a fox. Jesse knit his brows, staring at the person for a few moments. They were in all black, wearing a hakama and kyudo-gi. 

The figure finally spoke, “Oh, you made it.” Before Jesse could question them, they lifted the mask from their face. It was Hanzo.  _ Of course _ it was Hanzo. Who else could walk around with a bow and quiver on his back and get away with it?

Jesse released the archer’s arm, taking a step back. “Sweetheart…” was all he managed to churn out.

Hanzo chuckled, “Didn’t think you’d actually show up when I told you about what’s happening tonight.” He pulled the mask completely off his head, leaning into Jesse’s space. “You’re always a surprise, cowman.”

He fumbled, mind suddenly rushing back to the present. Blackwatch was here, and Soo-won was just across the room. Hanzo wasn’t safe around them. “Darlin’, you ought to leave. I’m not alone.”

“Oh, I know,” Hanzo was grinning as he leaned in, hand brushing Jesse’s ear. The cowboy’s breath hitched when Hanzo clicked his comm off, “Don’t worry, I told them not to hurt you or your friends. We need your help, actually.”

Jesse audibly swallowed, “Yeah?”

“Let’s make a trade,” Hanzo ran his hand down Jesse’s chest, “help me kill the Aizu-Kotetsu and I’ll…  _ get rid _ of the Shimada influence here. It’s like… how is it you Americans say it? Two birds, one stone?”

Jesse found his hands clenching into the fabric of the archer’s kyudo-gi. He felt himself sweating, but he wasn’t certain if it was the collection of everyone’s body heat in that room or the anxiety still pooling in his gut. He’d never seen Hanzo like this, even when they were still trying to kill each other. Careful, calculated, that mischievous grin plastered on his face. He was up to something, but Jesse couldn’t read from him just what that might have been.

“Hanzo, I—”

“Dance with me, cowman,” Hanzo interrupted, pulling away only to tug Jesse over to where all the other young people were congregated. Even with Hanzo flushed against his chest, one hand laced with his and the other on his waist, Jesse couldn’t find an ounce of joy. His eyes were darting around nervously.

“Hanzo, this really ain’t the time,” Jesse’s voice was harsh, but he was growing impatient.

“Will you accept my offer, then?”

Jesse groaned. He didn’t have much of a choice now, did he. “Okay, I’ll do it. But dancin’ ain’t gonna keep anyone here safe.”

Just when Hanzo pulled out a grin, gunshots fired out from the adjacent room. The music stopped instantly, the collections of young people crying out and screaming in horror. Jesse and Hanzo held their ground, dozens of people rushing past them to escape through the main doors. All who remained were the men in black, a few other employees, Soo-won, and the two of them still flushed against each other. Hanzo pushed Jesse away, reaching for his bow. Soo-won rushed over after the commotion, screeching at Jesse to turn his comm on, pulling out his gun and aiming at the Shimada guards dressed in black. They pulled out their weapons just as quickly.

Jesse fumbled, couldn’t say a word. He was overwhelmed by all that went down in a matter of seconds. He watched helplessly as some of the men in black rushed into the adjacent room, leaving two with guns pointed at himself and Soo-won. Hanzo barked orders in his native tongue to the men. After that, they put their guns down and left into the back room, Soo-won rushing after them. Jesse took this chance to click his comm back on, slipping Peacekeeper out from his shirt.

Hanzo turned back to him, “They’re here,” he brought the bow off of his back, adjusting the taut string, “Hurry, cowman.” He took the kitsune mask and slipped it over his face. 

The sounds of gunshots and screaming only increased with each passing moment. Jesse was concerned for his teammates, and so he clicked his comm, “I was out for a bit. Are y’all alright?”

“Yeah, no thanks to you,” Reyes was the first to speak, voice low and sounding displeased, “The Shimada aren’t shooting us. Did you get your boyfriend to do something?”

Jesse glanced up and his eyes met with Hanzo’s, “You could say that.”

Hanzo stepped over to Jesse and started dragging him along to follow. He was unamused by Hanzo’s impatience, but thought better than to comment on it. Hanzo could easily command his subordinates to shoot them all down, with Jesse being spared simply because of their… relationship. If they could call it that.

When they reached the adjacent room, Jesse was amazed at the size. The entire back room of the nightclub was its own warehouse, taking up two stories. The room was at least three times the size of the one before. Hanzo dragged him up a nearby staircase, and Jesse glanced down at the scene below. He could spot the Shimada, all in black, with a few behind them wearing grey hoodies. Blackwatch. It seemed that none of his teammates were heavily injured, but he saw gunshots blazing past them regardless. His gut churned.

On the other side from them were groups of men in the opposite clothing style from the Shimada. They resembled gangs Jesse had seen back in America, with hoodies and sagging pants. They were dressed in an assortment of colours, contrasting from the black and grey on the other side of the room. 

Jesse and Hanzo had to dodge bullets during their ascension, for they were easily spotted by the Aizu-Kotetsu and they had to duck behind crates and railings just to avoid the line of fire. Jesse heard barked orders in rapid Japanese from their side of the room, down below. Hanzo finally released him when they reached the top floor, looming over the Shimada’s half of the room.

He spun around to Jesse, keeping crouched from the line of bullets, “Cover me,” Hanzo ordered, and Jesse huffed. He was tired of being bossed around that night.

Hanzo pulled an arrow from behind him, and Jesse noticed it was different from the ones he usually used. The tip had bits of metal floating around it, and he saw just how unique it was once Hanzo fired. After hitting the floor, the arrow broke apart and scattered, hitting three Aizu-Kotetsu members directly. Jesse whistled.

“Pretty handy with that bow,” he drawled, giving Hanzo a grin. Hanzo chuckled in return, face still hidden beneath the mask, his focus switching back to their enemy lineup.

“Let’s see you do better,” Hanzo muttered as he drew another arrow while narrowly missing a bullet that grazed his bangs. Jesse watched as a small crack formed on the mask. 

Removing Peacekeeper from her holster and twirling her with a single finger, Jesse aimed. One eye closed, mind blank. Focusing. There were a dozen below. He could only make six shots, for now. He hyperfocused on six in the front lines, watching as they held firm positions, crouching behind crates. But from this angle, Jesse could hit them from above. 

He fired six bullets that each hit their mark. Six bodies fell to the ground, lifeless. He turned to look at Hanzo, who was paralyzed. He couldn’t help but wonder what Hanzo’s expression must have been, wanting to rip the ridiculous mask from his face. But when he noticed a tinge of red on his neck, he huffed and decided he already knew.

“Your call, sweetheart,” Jesse threw a wink to Hanzo, emptying Peacekeeper of its void shells and filling in six new shots. Before Hanzo could say a word, Jesse dropped down to the floor below, rolling when he landed and firing two shots, which landed into the shins of an Aizu-Kotetsu who was charging ahead. He toppled down with a thunk and was finished off by a Shimada bullet.

Jesse avoided bullets and dashed to his left, where Reyes was crouched behind several crates. He plopped down beside his commander, giving a tip of his hat. Reyes huffed, loading his shot guns.

“You’re late. And a show off, to boot.”

“Gotta impress the pretty thing up there somehow,” Jesse grinned, replacing the two bullets he used. “What’s the situation?”

“The Shimada are ignoring us, so that’s something to be grateful for. Thank your boyfriend later for me, kid.”

Jesse chuckled, “Already done.” Jesse paused, glancing anxiously around the room. “Any casualties?”

Reyes froze, his only movement was to finish loading his second shot gun, “Lockweiler. Rushed in ahead, met a wall of bullets. But… just him.”

Jesse nodded. He felt a tinge of regret at hardly interacting with him, or anyone else in Blackwatch for that matter. He had to admit, in his three years of working with them, he never could trust anyone beyond his commanding officer. Reyes was the closest he could consider to be a friend. The name of Lockweiler truly meant nothing for him. Just another gun that Blackwatch lost.

But Jesse was a criminal, still trying to make a name for himself in the face of redemption. It was to be expected that nobody would take a liking to him.

Reyes spun around from the cover of the crates and fired three shots, cursing a  _ mierda _ under his breath when he returned. “There’s still too many of them. Can you use Dead Eye again?”

“No can do, I already wore myself out,” Jesse spoke as he went out from his side of their cover to fire three more shots. He saw as only one of them hit their mark, and he hissed. He was beginning to regret using Dead Eye so early on, already feeling the lack of focus it brought him. Impressing Hanzo wasn’t worth dying.

Reyes’ response was never heard, when Jesse’s hearing hyperfocused on something else. It sounded like a girl, somewhere nearby. She was evidently crying. Jesse looked around him, seeing nothing surrounded him but piles and piles of crates. He crawled over to where he was hearing the voice from, ignoring Reyes’ calls for him to come back. He drowned out everything but the girl’s voice.

He found the source, small and frail and surrounded by crates. She was huddled, knees to her face and arms wrapped around her legs. Her shoulders were fluctuating every few seconds, the sobbing growing worse with every gunshot that rang against the metal walls.

Jesse brought a hand to her shoulder, startling her, and she was frozen in terror at the sight of him. He froze, too, but only when he realized he recognized her. It was Ami, the JK girl he had the misfortune to meet in his first week in Hanamura. She seemed to recognize him too, as she whispered a soft ‘McCree.’

“What are you doin’ here? It ain’t safe,” he drawled, offering a hand to her. She was staring at it, frozen in place.

“I… I work here,” she muttered, running a hand over her cheeks and brushing the tears away. 

Human trafficking. Jesse nearly forgot in the chaos what exactly went down in this place. Ami was a victim of the Shimada’s disgusting JK operation, and Jesse suddenly remembered his promise to save her from this business. A promise he still couldn’t keep, no matter how much he regretted to realize that.

She continued her story as Jesse kept quiet, “I—I was back here to get more drinks, and then… strange men suddenly showed up, and…” she covered her face with her hands. Jesse cooed at her, pulling them away.

“It’s alright, it’s alright. I’ll get you outta here, somewhere safe.”

She gave him a look, cold and on the defense. “You said that before, and you didn’t do anything.”

“I know, I’m… I’m sorry. I want to help you, and all the other girls. Gettin’ rid of the Shimada is all I can do for ya,” he chuckled, “I’m a foreigner, after all. Pretty limited.”

She huffed, prying her hands away from Jesse’s, “Since you offered, I’ll follow you. I’m no good to anyone dead.”

Jesse nodded, offering his hand again. She took it this time, and he pulled her from the crates, whispering for her to stay crouched. He kept Peacekeeper upright in his left and held onto Ami in his right. Reyes gave him a look when he crawled back over to him.

“There’s still a dozen of them. They called in back-up,” Reyes declared to Jesse, who definitely didn’t ask, “I’ll cover you.” Even with no communication of what exactly Jesse was doing with a girl toting behind him, Reyes could infer enough. They often had a silent camaraderie. 

Jesse nodded, leaning to the side of the crates of cover and firing six more rounds. The effects of Dead Eye were finally wearing off, and half of his shots hit their targets. Only one hit a skull, and he watched the lifeless body plummet to the ground. He took Ami’s hand again and made a run for it, the front entrance of the nightclub being his end goal.

Halfway through his trip, a harsh cry in Japanese roared through the room, and as Jesse turned, he was frozen in horror. 

Dragons. Twin dragons, enormous and glowing a hue of blue. They spun and flew in twirling motions over to the Aizu-Kotetsu. The heavenly beasts soared all around them, ripping them to shreds. Ami squealed and covered her eyes, turning away. Jesse couldn’t. Especially when one of the beasts paused, looking at him directly. When their eyes locked, it felt as if all of his life force had been sucked dry.

When they vanished, Jesse’s eyes shifted to his right, seeing Hanzo standing upright and looking down upon him. He removed the white and red mask, a smirk plastered on his face. In that moment, it clicked in Jesse’s head. The dragons came from Hanzo. Somehow.

The room went still, everyone catching their breaths. The Aizu-Kotetsu were all finally dead, their corpses lying in a pile of battered flesh and dripping blood. Hanzo hopped down from the second story, landing swiftly on his feet, barking orders in Japanese at his men when he was standing upright again. The Shimada in black went over to the bodies, and began to cart them away.

Hanzo was standing in front of Jesse before he had even noticed. He was eyeing him carefully, waving a hand in his face, “Are you well, cowman?”

Jesse blinked, looking down at the archer, “I… yeah, I’m good. What was—”

“Do not ask,” Hanzo interrupted him with a wave of his hand before Jesse could even word out the question looming in his head. Hanzo flashed his eyes to Ami, “Who is this?”

Ami pulled away from Jesse’s hand, taking a step back. Jesse spoke in her stead, “She works for your clan and ya don’t even know her?”

A scoff. “And you expect me to? Foolish.” That earned a huff from Jesse, who dropped the subject.

He noticed Reyes approaching him, followed by Soo-won and what remained of their team. Jesse breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that there were no other casualties. Nevertheless, Reyes kept his shotguns aimed, and he approached Jesse from behind, glaring daggers in Hanzo’s direction.

The tension looming over them was vast. Blackwatch facing the Shimada heir, all feeling apprehension just after their feign of camaraderie. Hanzo was firmly standing alone, contrasting the party Jesse carried behind him. But Hanzo had an entire squad of men in black suits nearby, should he need them.

Surprisingly, Hanzo placed his bow on his back and gave Blackwatch a curt bow, “Thank you for your assistance tonight. I will see to it that our end of the bargain is done.”

Reyes leaned low, whispering harshly into Jesse’s ear, “What’s he going on about?” Hanzo narrowed his eyes at the commander.

Jesse huffed indignantly, letting himself be loud enough for the room to hear, “Hanzo and I made a deal. He’s gonna get rid of the Shimada influence here for us.”

“Yeah… right. You  _ honestly _ think we can trust this kid to honour that?”

Jesse turned to face Reyes directly, a hand reaching up between them, “I don’t  _ know _ . What other options do we got? We’re outnumbered, Reyes.”

The Blackwatch commander snarled and threw Jesse’s hand away, “That’s  _ sir _ to you.” He took a few steps past Jesse, looking down at Hanzo directly. “Fine, kid. Do whatever you want. We’re leaving.”

Hanzo and the men in black did not bother to stop Reyes and the rest of Blackwatch from leaving the premises. It seemed they were safe, for this night. But now the Shimada knew of their existence for certain, and even saw their faces. Jesse was unsure if this security would last.

He remained as his team left, trying not to acknowledge the hard stare Hanzo was giving him. He turned to face Ami who was still frozen beside him, and he motioned to the exit doors, “Go with them, Ami. They can help you more than I can.”

She said nothing, staring at the ground. Yet instead, she cursed something at him in Japanese and went out to the club’s main room. Jesse sighed, deciding it best to give up on her completely, especially if she wasn’t going to listen. Still, he wished there was more he could do to help her.

Then, there was the matter of Hanzo. Jesse finally looked up and locked eyes with him, finding himself paralyzed. His eyes were cold, empty, unfeeling. Whenever he thought he forced Hanzo to open up to him, his eyes said differently. He was honestly considering just dropping this charade already. His heart couldn’t take anymore of this.

He took a few steps forward, watching Hanzo tense, “Hanzo—” he began, arms wide and offering. But he stopped when Hanzo shoved a hand between them.

“Not now,” he hissed, but it was not from anger. The blank visage he possessed before had vanished. He looked terrified, and glanced behind him to his subordinates, “I can’t, I… I’ll message you later.” The last four words were a whisper, and Jesse barely made them out. But he understood immediately, just from Hanzo’s body language. Tense, rigid, yet also flimsy. Their relationship would endanger him if it became apparent.

Jesse nodded instead, pulling his hands away and following where Blackwatch left without another glance to Hanzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kinda run out of things to say about this story lmao  
> Mierda = fuck/shit  
> Thanks as always for the comments and kudos!!  
> EDIT: lmao i messed up the formatting and some words were missing my bad! its fixed now
> 
> My friend drew a thing for this fic please look at it [here](https://twitter.com/hortshuman/status/783110347028705280)  
> annnd [this](https://twitter.com/hortshuman/status/784183891795914753) too


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another mild nsfw warning for this chapter. I'm changing the rating to Explicit, just in case.  
> Feel free to talk to me on my [tumblr](http://officialfantome.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/hanzosleftboob)

When Jesse rose that next morning, he checked his phone with a groan to see he overslept. He was supposed to be up much sooner, since Blackwatch was running intel that day. As he dressed, he muttered in annoyance to himself about not being woken up by someone. He checked his phone again just to see he forgot to set his alarm. His own fault, then.

He stumbled out into the main room on base, being greeted by a collection of disgruntled faces all pointing in his direction. Everyone in their team was present in the room, all sitting in a circle around the couch and short table. Papers littered the table, filled with documents and blueprints scattered all over the surface.

Jesse gave them a firm glance and a folding of his arms, “Why’d nobody get me outta bed?”

Everyone turned away from Jesse, looking over to Reyes instead, who huffed at the sudden attention. He stood from his seat in the couch’s center, striding over to Jesse. He knit his brows, wincing slightly when Reyes roughly patted his shoulder and whispered into his ear, “We need to talk. Follow me.”

Anxiety was wrenching in his gut.

Reyes led him outside, into the alley behind the warehouse where Jesse remembered being shot in the arm. He felt even more uneasy at being brought there, where there was nothing but sour memories. Reyes finally turned to him, folding his arms.

“You’re off the mission.”

Jesse froze, eyes wide as saucers. Slowly, his brows went from his hairline back down to his eyes. “ _ What _ .”

“You heard me.” Reyes huffed, moving one arm to rest on his hip, “I’ve done all this shit to cover your ass, but enough is enough. Insubordination, sneaking out instead of asking permission to leave,  _ coercing _ with the enemy—”

Jesse voice is scathing, “They’re my  _ friends _ , Reyes.”

“They’re Shimada.”

“So what?”

“Are you so thickheaded you forgot what we came here for?” Reyes chuckled once, an empty and sinister laugh, “Or was it your boner for the pretty one?”

Jesse had enough. Almost by instinct, he thrust a fist forward. Reyes caught it, pulling his arm up and twisting Jesse to fling him over his shoulder. He landed on his back, hard. The skyward sun was beaming on his eyes now, and he groaned. Reyes perked his head into his vision, looming over him.

“I didn’t fucking bring you here so you could fuck with the enemy’s heir. I brought you here as a soldier, to do one simple, _ fucking _ job. You belong to  _ me _ , McCree, don’t you ever fucking forget that. You’d be behind bars if it wasn’t for me.”

When Reyes stood up and turned to leave, Jesse flung himself away from the ground. He turned and rushed at his commander, aiming a jab to the back of his neck. Before he could even make contact, Reyes spun around and snatched it, wringing Jesse around and slamming him back down. Jesse felt Reyes’ muscular thighs against his own, both of his arms being restrained against his back. Jesse tasted the concrete he was flushed against.

“Really, kid? You tried to out-do me from behind?” He leaned down, voice horrifyingly close to Jesse’s ear, “Don’t fuck with me. I taught you everything you know.”

With a grunt, Reyes released Jesse and pulled off of him. He heard Reyes’ footsteps heading away, and he sat up, spitting dirt and blood onto the concrete. He spun around, seeing that Reyes was still nearby. 

“Eat shit,” Jesse spat, voice full of spite, “when will you stop treating me like a  _ child _ ?”

Reyes stopped, his shoulders heaving as he sighed. He turned around slowly, eyes dark and cold and leering directly down at Jesse. He folded his arms and cocked his head to the side. “You  _ are _ a child.”

“I’m twenty,” Jesse murmured, trying to come off as intimidating but his voice cracked enough that he barely sounded threatening. “I’ve been working my ass off for three years in Blackwatch, yet you still don’t take me seriously. I can do more than fucking distractions and scouting, Reyes! You know this, yet you still…” he trails off, slamming a fist to the ground in frustration. Reyes tried to bore his eyes right into Jesse’s, but he kept his gaze away.

Reyes said nothing, which only made Jesse even more frustrated. He pulled himself from the concrete ground, standing as tall as he could, his amber eyes finally meeting with Reyes’, who looked distant and uninterested. The amount of apathy Jesse could see in his commander’s face was enough to boil his blood.

“Let me finish this mission, Reyes,” Jesse spoke lowly, voice steady. When he didn’t receive a response a second time, he went on, “I can do this. I  _ want  _ to do this. I’ll make it up to you, to Blackwatch, to—”

“Enough,” Reyes barked, raising a hand between them, “I’ll think about letting you on the final assault, but only because hauling your ass back to Switzerland early is a waste of our resources. Do whatever you want until then.”

He turned and left before Jesse could say another word.

***

_ Do whatever you want, huh? _

Jesse soon realized that was a bit easier said than done.

To be fair, aside from his Blackwatch duties, he did nothing but spend time with the Shimada brothers. And, well, with Blackwatch cutting him off the mission for now, he somehow found it even harder to get in contact with them. Hanzo wasn’t answering any of his messages, and that went on for three days. Genji answered his, but Jesse was unsure about asking him what Hanzo was up to. He felt a little awful about always bringing up Hanzo whenever in Genji’s presence. He didn’t want to make their already rocky friendship even worse.

Genji invited him to the arcade about seven times in the span of three days, all of which Jesse politely declined. His head was swimming with too much, swirling and about to spill over. He managed to do nothing else but sit in his room and fiddle around on his phone, occasionally leaving for food and toiletries. He remained on base, even as his team went on their missions without him. But he tried not to get too involved in what they were doing while he was gone.

_ They didn’t really need him at all, did they. _

Reyes wouldn’t talk to him after their little brawl in the alley. Jesse avoided him all the same. They passed each other in the hall every so often, catching the other’s gaze until one of them frowned and shoved past the other. It was a pointless game of hook and sinker, and Jesse was growing tired of all the animosity between them. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were before, and soon.

Five days after Jesse was cut off from the mission, Hanzo finally answered his messages. He was overjoyed that he wasn’t being forgotten, and his heart sprung to his throat when he got the little buzz of his phone along with the notification. However, he also recounted he lost five days with Hanzo. He had nine left until the final assault, and he would leave Hanamura. So much could’ve been done in that time, and he could have been at Hanzo’s side. He couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed he was ignored for so long.

Until he actually tapped Hanzo’s message open, and his chest ached. The message was short and concise.

_ ‘Father is angry. Trapped at home.’ _

Jesse released the breath he only just realized he was holding. He pulled his knees up from under the sheet, leaning his forehead against them. He would never see Hanzo again, would he? Oh how he longed just to kiss him again, even just once.

Shaking, he tapped his response. He wasn’t sure what to say, erasing and retyping his message several times until he pulled out something cohesive.  _ ‘How long?’ _

Hanzo typed back almost immediately.  _ ‘He did not say.’ _

_ ‘Was there a reason?’ _ Jesse felt his prior tension waning a bit now that they were being pulled back into casual conversation. Almost as if nothing changed. But so much did, and they both knew that.

_ ‘He said I failed him.’ _

Jesse knit his brows at that. He was perplexed about what Hanzo must have done, considering Hanzo’s last task was within that nightclub. He wondered if Hanzo somehow messed something up that night, but considering how he swore to Jesse he had it handled, he doubted it. Nevertheless, he decided to ask.

_ ‘The nightclub?’ _

_ ‘Yes. He told me I let too many die.’ _

Jesse scoffed. As if one lone archer would keep dozens of his men alive in such a large room with bullets flying all over.  _ ‘That’s not your fault.’ _

_ ‘I know.’ _

Jesse paused from typing to sit up straight against the wall, lifting his arms for a stretch. Hanzo typed more during his brief break, and he glanced down. His heart leapt into his throat.

_ ‘I miss you.’ _

Jesse snatched his phone, staring wide-eyed at the message. He found himself shaking again, thumbs pressing a fluster of incorrect keys and retyping until he finally pulled out the message he wanted to create.

_ ‘Miss you too sweetheart.’ _

_ ‘I want to see you.’ _

_ ‘Of course darlin’.’ _

They both paused and shared a moment in silence. Jesse thought back on that night at the nightclub, remembering Hanzo in his fox mask, and the way he gleefully wanted Jesse to dance with him. He felt a pang of regret for not indulging him. Dancing with Hanzo sounded like a luxury right about now.

His mind wandered then to the skirmish in that enormous storage room, bullets raining all over. He remembered the playful flirting with Hanzo, the successful hits he made using Dead Eye, finding Ami hidden in terror… and then he remembered the dragons. Strange, how he almost forgot about them. The two creatures that glowed a brilliant blue, he was both horrified and fascinated by them all at once. Yet, they were an enigma to him. Hanzo cut him off before he could learn more about the phenomena.

He glanced back to his phone, seeing that Hanzo had yet to respond. Jesse took the initiative.

_ ‘Can u tell me bout those dragons.’ _

He saw the indicator that Hanzo was typing several times before a response was finally given.  _ ‘They are not easy to explain.’ _

_ ‘Where did they come from?’ _

_ ‘Me.’ _

Jesse paused, pursed his lips.  _ ‘You lost me, sugar.’ _

Hanzo sent him an angry emoji instead, and Jesse couldn’t help but burst into laughter.  _ ‘Hey if you dont mind, it might be easier to call me than type.’ _ He found himself sweating as soon as he hit send. He had to admit he was dangling bait in front of Hanzo. Hearing his voice again was all he truly wanted.

Hanzo took his sweet time to respond.  _ ‘Wait a moment. Let me leave the garden.’ _

Jesse typed back an  _ ‘alright’ _ to him, gazing up at the ceiling as he waited impatiently. After five days since they last met, he couldn’t help but be a bit anxious. He’d never spoken to Hanzo outside of meeting face to face, either. He wasn’t prepared when his phone began to buzz haphazardly and he glanced down to see Hanzo ringing him up. He tapped the icon to accept the call, pressing the device to his ear.

“Howdy?” Jesse called out, keeping his voice low. He wasn’t certain whether or not his teammates were still in the building. They probably weren’t, considering it was the middle of the day and Jesse hadn’t heard a peep from outside his room in hours, but he was better safe than sorry. 

“Greetings,” Hanzo muttered from the other end, his voice quiet as well. Jesse wondered if they were in similar situations, considering the troubles Hanzo was having with his father. “You want to know more about the dragons?”

“Uh,” Jesse paused, startled at how quickly he dove into the same topic as before, “yeah, I guess.”

Hanzo huffed at his indignant response, “As I said, they’re part of me. You remember my tattoo?”

Jesse let out a low whistle, “How could I forget that ink, darlin’? It’s just as gorgeous as you.”

“Anyway,” Hanzo ignored the flirting completely, much to Jesse’s chagrin, “that’s a part of it. The tattoo controls them. Without it, I’d be dead. They would consume me.”

Jesse gulped. These things were the real deal, then. He tried not to think back on it, but just remembering the sight of the blue beasts had him shaken with terror. Especially the one that stopped to stare directly at him. He still couldn’t help but be curious what that was all about.

There’s one thing he still can’t quite figure out, “How come you’re so special you have these, uh… things?”

“The dragons are a part of my clan. Only we can control them.” Hanzo’s answer is brief, yet concise. Typical for him. He seemed to be in his usual attitude of superiority. 

Jesse’s mind wandered elsewhere, “Damn, didn’t realize y’all were so special. So, Genji—?”

“Yes, Genji has one as well,” Hanzo answered his question before he could even finish, “Don’t worry, cowman. They won’t harm you, unless I tell them to.”

Jesse found himself exhaling shakily, finding that information to be an enormous comfort. Felt as if the weight of a thousand suns was suddenly lifted off his chest. Hanzo and himself fell into a comfortable silence. Jesse leaned back into the wall, casually drumming his fingers against his thigh. 

There was so much to say, after five days spent penting up all of his longings and frustrations. Yet when he tried to speak out, he found his throat went hoarse and clogged up. Hanzo remained silent on his end, and Jesse couldn’t help but wonder if the feeling was mutual. He cleared his throat. “Sweethea—”

“Hang on. Don’t speak,” Hanzo hissed in a harsh whisper, and Jesse heard muffled noises as if the phone was being moved. He heard a shuffling of clothes, the sound of a screen door sliding open, and he froze when he heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the other end. It was a man’s voice, harsh and acidic. He realized his spine was rattling just from  _ listening _ to it. Hanzo and the voice were both battering on in rapid Japanese. Jesse could only make out bits and pieces from what he managed to learn within his short time in the country.

“Were you speaking to someone?” the voice said, sounding cold and unfaltering. Almost haunting.

“No, father,” Jesse heard Hanzo’s voice from the other end, and he sounded strong despite clearly lying through his teeth. “If you heard something, maybe it was Genji.”

“Genji isn’t home, as usual.”

Hanzo clicked his tongue, “Ah. I was not aware.”

An uncomfortable silence, and the unfamiliar voice overtook the conversation once more, “Have you been keeping up with your training today?”

“Yes.”

“Good. It has been long enough, I will let you leave the castle again after tonight.”

Another pause. “Thank you, father.”

“Do not disappoint me again, Hanzo. I expect you to prove to your foolish brother what happens when our responsibilities are not taken seriously.”

“Of course.”

“I will leave you be.”

The Japanese ceased, and Jesse heard the same noises of footsteps and sliding doors, followed by shuffling sounds of Hanzo bringing his phone back against his ear. “I apologize,” Hanzo muttered, his voice going low again. “But it seems we may meet again sooner than I anticipated.”

Jesse snickered, “Oh yeah?”

“Father has given me my freedom back after today.”

That made his heart leap. They had another chance, after all. “That’s great to hear, darlin’. Was that your old man I heard?”

“Yes,” Hanzo paused, and Jesse heard him huff indignantly, “I did not think you could hear us.”

“No worries, sweetheart, I couldn’t understand a word of it.” A lie, but a believable one.

Hanzo clicked his tongue again. “I see.”

Jesse gave him a moment to collect himself, waiting for Hanzo to say more. But he didn’t. Jesse shuffled in his cot uncomfortably, until he finally settled down on his back, phone pressed against his ear. “Somethin’ botherin’ you?”

There was a long, uncomfortable moment before anything was said. Jesse swore he heard Hanzo sigh on the other end. “I feel… uncertain about the future.  _ Our _ future.”

Jesse swallowed audibly. He had to admit, he was in the same boat. The wanton flirting in the midst of battle kept both of them on their toes. But Jesse ached for the softer moments as well. The evening in the garden rang in his mind, and he longed to card his fingers through Hanzo’s silky soft hair once more. Quiet, and at peace. There was the topic of something more intimate lingering over them, but neither party was ready to address it. Jesse wondered if he was the one who needed to take initiative.

He finally realized he was keeping Hanzo hanging, “I feel the same, sweetheart. I… don't have much longer in Hanamura.” There it was. After weeks of being too afraid to speak of it, Jesse finally spilled the beans he had been hiding for the past two weeks. 

“I see,” Hanzo’s voice was soft. He sounded… disappointed. Jesse ached. “How long?”

“A little over a week.”

Hanzo paused, and Jesse heard a soft hum come from him. “We’d best hurry then, shouldn't we?”

Jesse gulped, “You lost me again.” Yet, he had an idea of what Hanzo was insinuating. He was fairly certain, at least. Of course, the archer stayed vague. Hanzo was laughing lightly, and Jesse would've been overjoyed at the noise if he didn't sound so mischievous. 

“I want you for myself, cowman,” Hanzo’s voice was so low and melodic it had Jesse swimming. “I'm sure you know what I mean.” Jesse’s breath hitched. 

“You want to fuck,” he spoke flatly, unabashed to be so lewd, “I get it, Hanzo. You don't gotta play games with me.”

“ _ I’m _ not playing games,” Hanzo was chuckling, almost sinister in his tone. If there was anything he was terrible at, it was lying. “How much longer must you keep me waiting?”

The noise Jesse made in the back of his throat was undignified, even for him. Oh, how he wanted what Hanzo asked for. The archer had no fucking idea just how badly. But he assumed the feeling wasn't mutual, that Hanzo was just screwing with him. He was wrong, so wrong. The kiss was the first sign, the handjob the second, and Jesse cursed himself for being so dense to not make the connection sooner. 

“Come on over here, babe, I'll make the wait worth it.” He was testing the waters now. Cautious, but eager. He knew not to provoke the dragon, or he would be burnt to a crisp. 

“Oh, so vile. I wonder if that big mouth of yours can compensate.”

“You’ve no idea what this mouth can do, sugar.”

A soft hum, “You’d be wise not to disappoint me, then.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Jesse chuckled, enjoying the flirtatious teasing. He moved his phone to his other ear, letting his right hand work its way into his trousers. He was surprised to find himself already so hard just from their filthy words. “You burn me up somethin’ fierce. I’ve never wanted someone as much as I want you.”

Hanzo went silent. Jesse was sweating, he felt his throat clench and run dry. The hand on his dick paused, and with every second that ticked by in silence, he could feel the hard-on faltering. Was that too much, even for Hanzo?

“It is the same for me.”

Jesse released a breath he hardly realized he was holding. He kicked off the comforter wrapped around him, bringing his trousers down past his ass. He took his erection back in his hand and continued the pace he was making before. “Shit, Hanzo, you’re somethin’ else… I’m gonna make it so good for you, darlin’, you’ll love it.”

He heard Hanzo sigh softly on the other end, his chest melting like butter at the sound. It almost sounded like a moan, but Jesse didn’t want to jump to conclusions. Nevertheless, he couldn’t help but wonder if Hanzo was in the same situation as him. Lying down, one hand pressing a phone to his ear and the other stroking himself. Jesse closed his eyes at the thought, letting his hand speed up.

Hanzo went into another fit of silence, until he finally broke it. “I have to go.”

“Wait, darlin’, not yet… please,” Jesse whined. He sounded outright pathetic, obviously desperate and eager. All he needed was a little bit longer.

“I have training to do,” Hanzo’s voice was flat, completely different from the sultry tone he had earlier, “we’ll meet again soon, cowman. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Sweetheart… I’m countin’ on ya to deliver.”

A laugh, “I never go back on my word. Farewell, for now.”

“Later…”

The call ended with a click, but Jesse didn’t touch his phone to turn it off. He let it fall from his ear, turning his attention back to his crotch. Cursing a bit at being left behind so soon, he let himself fall into a mental scenario and his pent-up lust finished the job.

Just as he moved from the bed to go clean himself, his phone buzzed again. Heart racing, he snatched it immediately, but released a shaky breath when he realized it was only from Genji. He was inviting him to the arcade. Again. This was what, the eight time, now? He decided to ignore it temporarily, heading out to the washroom after making sure the rest of Blackwatch was still gone. Walking around with his pants hanging off his ass was not how he wanted to present himself.

Genji sent him about three more texts while he was gone, and Jesse groaned. They were all repeat questions, and Genji was practically begging him to visit the arcade. He checked the time, seeing it was still early in the afternoon, and he decided to indulge in Genji’s request. He could use the distraction, after all.

***

“Hey, McCree-san, have you ever been to a festival?”

Jesse perked his head up from watching Genji’s rapid tapping of buttons, and hummed, “Can’t say I have, nah.”

“There’s gonna be one soon, Hanzo and I are going. You wanna join us?”

“I—I suppose, but… can’t say I know anythin’ about ‘em.”

Genji laughed heartily, beaming at his new high score flashing on the screen before them, “There’s nothing to it, cowboy. Wear a yukata, eat some good food, play some games.”

Jesse mulled over the idea as he scratched the scruff on his chin. “That don’t sound half bad.”

Genji elbowed him in the gut just a bit, grinning, with a mischievous tone to his voice, “Like I said, Hanzo will be there.” He snickered.

“Now how could I pass that up?” Jesse returned the laughter, voice laden with sarcasm. Genji started another game, his fingers flying all over the controls. It was mesmerizing. As an afterthought, Jesse realized something. “I don’t have a yukata.”

“I can bring you one.” There was no hesitation to Genji’s offer. Jesse smiled softly at the kindness Genji kept giving him despite the rocky way their friendship has turned. Genji seemed much more comfortable now with the idea of his crush getting involved with his brother. It was almost impressive just how quickly he moved on from it. Then again, they still hardly knew each other. Jesse frowned. It was hard to believe he’d only been in Hanamura for three weeks. The time really flew by.

One week remained until Blackwatch had to leave Hanamura.  _ One week left with Hanzo _ .

“Say, Genji, when’s exactly this festival?”

“Uhh,” Genji paused the game to count the days on his fingers, “six days from now, I think?” Jesse froze. That was the night before he was leaving. How convenient. It was fortuitous he would have a final night of joy before he had to go. One final memory to make with Hanzo, before his life would return solely to Blackwatch. 

“I’ll be there.”

***

Four days passed with hardly another word from Hanzo. Jesse was restless. They met a few times, but always with Genji in their presence as well. While Jesse adored Genji as his friend, he noticed the way Hanzo’s eyes lingered on him. There was nearly a month’s worth of pent up lust between them, which they both evidently needed to release. Hanzo seemed just as eager for it as Jesse, but finding the solitude for it was their only barrier.

Genji, of course, was oblivious. Or maybe, he was doing this intentionally. Creating a rift between them.

The festival was another subject entirely. Jesse learned within the next few days it was run by the Shimada clan, and was an annual event. It was a celebration of the cherry blossoms, as spring was coming to a close to make way for the rainy months of early summer. The chilly weather was waning away, making room for warmer temperatures. Jesse enjoyed the heat, if anything.

However, the Shimada’s involvement with this festival meant Hanzo was busy preparing for it. This kept them even more distant, hardly having a spare moment to even send Jesse a message onto his phone. Jesse was bitter, but he knew better than to blow up the minor frustration of it into something larger.

Smoking the stress away was all he could do, it seemed.

Reyes caught him doing so, the morning before the festival. Jesse was sitting on the warehouse roof, the smoke blowing away from him due to the wind. His legs dangled over the edge, swaying lightly. He could see the central hub of Hanamura from where he sat, the village high up on the hill. Fujiyama loomed in the distance, along with the span of skyscrapers belonging to faraway cities. 

“You seem tense.”

The suddenness of Reyes’ voice behind him gave Jesse a fright, and he spun around to see his commander smiling softly. Jesse turned back to face the horizon, giving a soft nod. “Yeah. A bit.”

He felt the wind shift on his left side as Reyes plopped down next to him. Their hands brushed lightly. Reyes turned to him, outstretching his fingers. “You mind?”

Jesse nodded, taking the cigarette from his mouth and passing it onto Reyes. He took a long drag, the smoke blowing off with the wind. He tapped the ash off onto the concrete before handing it back to Jesse.

“It’s Hanzo,” Jesse muttered.

“It’s always Hanzo.”

“I only ever care about one thing at a time, it seems,” Jesse said with an air of sourness. Reyes didn’t have to be so rude after disrupting his moment of solitude.

“Not necessarily a bad thing,” Reyes mused, voice soft. He faltered quickly, “Tomorrow’s our last day.”

“Mm.”

“I…” Reyes paused, removing his beanie to scratch at the bits of hair that were able to grow within the month he couldn’t shave his head, “I want you on the final assault, kid.”

“Oh, so  _ now  _ you need me?”

“I realized with you off the operation, we… had problems.”

“Sure you did.” Jesse noticed Reyes frown in the corner of his eye.

Jesse knew they managed to overtake the other points Hanzo had given them with ease, so he wasn’t going to take Reyes’ words to heart. The Shimada knew about Blackwatch’s interference with their system, now. Blackwatch had reduced their numbers considerably, and now every Shimada remained within the castle or the central hub of the village. Both sides remained vigilant, waiting for a clash. Jesse hardly cared about any of it anymore. He just wanted this whole ordeal over with.

“We have back-up on the way tonight,” Reyes jumped from one subject to another, as he always did, “Overwatch sent us enough men, but we need our sharpshooter. I want you with me when we confront the Shimada leader.”

“Hanzo’s father…” Jesse mused, but it was more to himself.

“Precisely.”

Jesse groaned. “I’ll hop back on, Reyes, but only ‘cause I respect you,” Jesse took a puff of his cigarette, refusing to look in his commander’s direction.

“Thanks, kid. Appreciate it.”

“Mm,” Jesse hummed.

Reyes paused. “I’ll leave you alone. If you need anything, I’ll… I’ll be here.”

Jesse said nothing. He waited until Reyes removed himself from the edge of the roof, and he turned sharply, “Reyes. I’m headin’ out tonight. Got a date.”

Reyes waved a hand that turned into a thumbs-up. He didn’t look back.

Jesse hissed, feeling the cigarette burning his fingers. He dropped it onto the concrete below.

***

Genji arrived at base just as twilight began to settle in the sky, dressed in a green yukata decorated with the design of a swirling dragon. Jesse was paying more attention to what little he could see of a matching green tattoo just above his ankle, the end of a design that surely must have gone up the expanse of his leg. Reyes, again, allowed him into their base for what seemed like no reason other than he didn’t mind the kid’s presence despite his ancestry. 

“I come bearing gifts,” Genji beamed at Jesse, reaching into his bag and pulling out a pile of fabric coloured in a deep red. He held it up to the gunslinger, who took it with a furrow of his brows. He realized he knew nothing about the garment, not having the slightest idea how to wear it properly. 

“Genji, I don’t—”

He silenced Jesse with a wave of his hand, “I know, I know. I’ll help you put it on.” He proceeded to shove Jesse away, and they were both in the cowboy’s room. Genji took back Jesse’s borrowed yukata, unfurling it out on his cot. He laid out a garment that was entirely white, as well, and Jesse glanced at them side-by-side. The red yukata, he now realized, had a gorgeous pattern of white petals that littered the entire garment.

“Take off your clothes,” Genji demanded suddenly, taking the white garment and holding it up, “this is the part that goes underneath.”

Jesse paused, realizing his cheeks were heated, “I can’t just wear my normal clothes underneath?”

“If you want to be so obviously American, sure, but Hanzo wouldn’t appreciate that.” The last half of his sentence was said with a smirk and a waggle of his eyebrows. “Come on, cowboy. Take it off.”

Jesse grumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head, “I’m feelin’ like you got ulterior motives here, partner.”

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” Genji snickered. 

As if Genji couldn’t be more obvious about the attraction he still held for Jesse, he was clearly eyeing the gunslinger once he was down to nothing but his boxer briefs. Jesse was entirely embarrassed, noticing the way Genji’s eyes traveled downward. He held a hand out to grab the white piece of the yukata, and Genji jerked at the movement.

“Shit, sorry,” he muttered, and he let Jesse put it on. Genji instructed him to always have the left side on the top, and he helped knot the ties together. Genji brought up the red garment now, letting Jesse slip into it. Rather than instruct Jesse how to wear the yukata properly, he went ahead and did all the work, stopping only to explain the process.

As Genji was tying the first knot around his waist, Jesse gave him a smile and spoke up, “Thanks again for invitin’ me, and lettin’ me borrow this,” he gestured to the yukata, “this one of yours?”

A smirk, “it’s Hanzo’s.”

“Shit,” Jesse muttered, “‘course it is.”

“Wanna know the last time he washed it?”

“I hate you so much.”

Genji laughed loudly at that, his fingers faltering as he became so swept up in the action. Jesse started when Genji suddenly brought his hands between the front folds, feeling his hands brush against his chest. He released the breath he held when he realized Genji was only shoving the fabric down to cover the first tie. He explained the process afterwards, as he started the second knot. 

The last piece of the puzzle was the obi, which was a shimmering piece of blue fabric that looked lovely against the deep red Jesse was wearing already. Genji snapped a photo of him when the assembly was complete, and Jesse marveled at how he looked when he saw it. The garment fitted nicely to the slight curve of his hips, the colours vibrant.

“You’re missing one more thing,” Genji declared as he reached into his bag, this time pulling out a pair of wooden sandals. Jesse was relieved to see they weren’t the type that would hoist him up and away from the ground. He pulled off his boots, slipping the sandals on and wiggling his toes a bit at the fresh air. This was something he could grow accustomed to.

“There! That should be everything…” Genji trailed off as he double checked the insides of his bag, nodding with affirmation. He brought his phone back out, holding it up in front of them at an angle. “I can’t believe we haven’t taken a selfie yet, cowboy.”

Jesse laughed, playing along with Genji’s wishes and they both smiled into the camera. Genji chirped with delight at the photo, moving his phone to a pocket. “Let’s get going before Hanzo gets mad at us for taking too long.”

“I don’t think that can be avoided,” Jesse said with a light chuckle.

Genji nodded, “Good point.”

Genji left the room first, but Jesse paused to snatch Peacekeeper and hide her within his elongated sleeve. He stopped again, turning back to the box of condoms he bought weeks ago. He ripped the box open and dropped two packets into his sleeves, and only then did he follow after Genji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me as I write this story. This is the last "filler chapter." I know the build up to the porn has been long, but the wait is almost over, I swear.  
> Due to the new voice lines, we now know that Hanamura is on top of a hill. I'll go back later on to fix the older chapters to reflect that, but the change is in this one.  
> A friend drew two (memes) things for this story: [here](https://twitter.com/hortshuman/status/783110347028705280) and [here](https://twitter.com/hortshuman/status/784183891795914753)  
> And thank you to justSaoto from twitter for drawing [this](https://twitter.com/justSaoto/status/788107668523220993) which was inspired by this fic!! Ahh!!  
> If anyone else draws anything for this story please tell me so I can add it here, and also so I can cry and thank you 500 times.  
> Thank you as always for all the kudos and comments! We're getting to the home stretch now, I'm hoping this story will be done before the year ends. But if you don't see me till next month, blame the Halloween event;;


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content in this chapter! Rating is still E!!
> 
> About time, huh?
> 
> Feel free to yell at me about gay cowboys on my [tumblr](http://officialfantome.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/hanzosleftboob)

The climb up the hill was tougher than Jesse expected, but he blamed it entirely on the awkward step he gained from the sandals. When they finally reached the village center, he was hunched over and wheezing. Genji was the complete opposite, standing up straight with not a breath out of place. Jesse cursed him under his breath.

“This way,” Genji declared, snatching Jesse’s hand and tugging him down the street. 

Jesse whistled at the sight before him. Twilight had finally ended, and now the sky was in a dark hue, the moon hardly visible as it was covered behind floods of clouds. Hanamura’s streets were decorated with lights and stalls that made up the expanse of the city. Jesse could hear soft music playing somewhere nearby, the sounds of traditional instruments. The cherry blossoms were decorated with strings of lights within the branches, and some of them had white ropes bound around their trunks. The inhabitants of Hanamura flooded the streets, and children were weaving throughout crowds of people with ease, screeching and giggling. 

On another note, Jesse didn’t spy a single person in a black suit hanging around the area. He wondered if the Shimada were in disguise, or if their already limited forces were still taking refuge in Shimada castle.

Genji dragged Jesse to where Hanzo was waiting for them, plopped down in a bench that laid before a cherry blossom tree. Hanzo was tapping on his phone, and he glanced up when they approached. A soft smile formed on his face instantly, eyes focused only on Jesse. He stood up, and Jesse noticed he wore a yukata that matched Genji’s. It was a royal blue instead, but it had the same dragon pattern that Genji wore. Hanzo’s hair was tied with a golden ribbon, the raven locks draped over his shoulder. He wore a bright red obi around his waist. Jesse realized with a gulp that their colours matched.

“You look nice,” Hanzo commented to Jesse as soon as they were within range of each other. Jesse froze when he saw Hanzo trail a hand down his right sleeve. He breathed out in relief when Hanzo pulled his hand back long before he could reach where Peacekeeper was tucked away. 

“Not nearly as nice as you, sweetheart,” Jesse drawled, his thumb tracing the line of Hanzo’s left cheek. Jesse relished in the soft, flustered noise Hanzo made at the tender act, who pulled back a fraction of an inch. Genji crossed his arms and was pouting silently. 

“We gonna do something or what?” Genji leaned into their space, his hands against their chests and trying to pry them apart. “Or are you two gonna flirt all night?”

Jesse laughed lightly, “Lead the way, partner. I dunno what there is to do.”

“It's your first time,” Hanzo declared, slipping a hand into his front folds and Jesse watched as he pulled out the white and red fox mask, “you should be the one to decide.” He slipped the mask on his head, but kept it suspended above his face.

Jesse paused, looking around them. Down the streets covered in stalls, he could see games, foods, things to buy… but it was all so unfamiliar to him, this part of their culture was completely new. All he was certain of was the hunger looming in his stomach, growling insistently. He kept himself from eating earlier. Due to stress, possibly.

He pointed a finger down the line of stalls, “Can you two show me the good food? I'm starving.”

Genji bounced on Jesse instantly, latching onto his arm, “You gotta try the ikayaki! Here, this way. Oh, have you had takoyaki? You gotta try that, too. And--”

“Slow down,” Hanzo barked at his brother, “one at a time. We have all night.”

Genji stuck his tongue at his brother and continued to bound down the street. He pulled Jesse to a stall carrying what looked like grilled squids on sticks. The smell of cooked seafood was strong, and Jesse found his mouth watering. He felt Hanzo brush against his side as he gawked at the stall. Genji drifted away from his arm, returning with three sticks of squid and handing them over. 

“Oh, thanks,” Jesse said as he took the snack, “you don't gotta spend money on me.”

“Tonight is our gift to you, McCree-san,” Genji smiled at him, taking a bite from the squid. 

Hanzo nudged his side with an elbow, “Consider it… a farewell party.”

Jesse flung his eyes over to the shorter man. He was grinning as he took a bite from the squid’s pointed head, ripping the meat apart. Jesse gulped, turned away, started eating his morsel, tried not to think on the coy action he just witnessed. The soy sauce gave the meat a slightly salty taste, and he instantly fell in love. He realized with a sour expression he neglected to eat as much of the local delicacies as he could during his time in Japan. Better late than never, he supposed. 

When Jesse mentioned he was still hungry, Genji dragged him to every stall of food within range. The two paid for everything, and Jesse had the pleasure to taste a variety of local food. Takoyaki, yakitori, okonomiyaki, and for dessert? A banana on a stick, dipped in chocolate. Jesse had to beg Genji not to even approach another stall for he was stuffed by the end of it. 

As Hanzo took a mouthful of a leftover octopus dumpling Jesse refused to eat, he tugged at the gunslinger’s sleeve. Jesse knit his brows, giving him a questioning look. Hanzo pointed to another stall, and Jesse spun around to see a tank of goldfish within it. Children were crouched in front of it, trying to scoop up the fish with tiny nets. 

“What's this?” Jesse gestured, giving Hanzo a perplexed look. 

Hanzo finished chewing the takoyaki before he finally spoke, “It’s called  _ kingyo sukui _ . You can win a goldfish by catching one.”

Jesse whistled lowly, “Sounds fun. Maybe I ought to give it a shot.”

“It's not easy,” Genji pulled himself into the conversation, munching on some sort of rice pastry on a stick, “the net’s really brittle and breaks easily. I used to get gypped all the time trying it when I was a kid.”

“I'll show him,” Hanzo declared as he pulled Jesse to the stall, paid the owner for a couple of nets, and they crouched down to the tank on one side of it. 

Hanzo took his own net and gestured to Jesse for him to listen. “If you put too much force on it, it will fall apart. But if you leave it in the water for too long, it will dissolve.”

He eyed a goldfish that flittered to their side of the tank, swiping the net in after it. The fish slipped away, and the net snapped. Hanzo cursed in his native tongue. 

“See?” he gestured to the broken net, tossing it into the bucket of disposables, “it’s not easy.”

“I think I got it,” Jesse murmured, more to himself, as he targeted a fish and dipped the net in. Unfortunately, he took too long, and the net dissolved. “Shit.”

Hanzo put a hand over his mouth as he stifled a laugh. Jesse’s attention instantly went to that tiny action, and he felt his cheeks heat up from it. No matter how many times he heard Hanzo’s laugh, it always caught him off guard. 

“Here,” Hanzo bought him another net, and draped his left hand over Jesse’s, guiding them both into the water after another goldfish. Hanzo was leaning close to Jesse’s space, and he was certain he must have been sweating. The archer’s touch was soft, and felt light against Jesse’s calloused hand. Hanzo didn't seem to notice his sudden anxiety, or care, and continued. He dragged the net beneath the fish, hoisting it up. When they saw that the net didn't break after bringing the fish out of the water, they heard cheers from the stall owner and the nearby children who were still attempting to win the game. 

The fish was hastily placed in a plastic bag, and Jesse took their prize, ogling at the small creature. When they left the booth and returned to Genji, Jesse faced Hanzo. “You can have this.”

Hanzo frowned, “You won it. It's yours.”

Jesse could only shake his head, and offered the bag again, “I can't take this fella with me where I'm goin’. This is my gift to you.”

Hanzo finally took the fish from Jesse, but not before giving a scoff, “A gift that I paid for.”

Jesse laughed heartily, “And here I was, thinkin’ it was a nice gesture! Shit, see if I do somethin’ nice for ya again.”

The archer leaned into his space, a hand brushing down his chest. Jesse went stiff when he felt Hanzo’s soft lips graze his scruffy cheek, eyes going wide. When Hanzo pulled back a fraction of an inch, he whispered lowly, “Thank you. I'll take good care of it.” Jesse gulped, licked his lips.

“Alright, before you two make me throw up,” Genji intervened, prying his brother away from the gunslinger, “let's do something else.”

“Such as?” Hanzo turned to face him, frowning.

“I dunno, maybe we can--”

“Genji!”

Genji spun around, spotting a pack of teenagers all eyeing him. Most of them were young girls, but Jesse noticed a few men within the group. Genji’s visage shifted from confusion to joy, and he called out to them in Japanese with a wave. Jesse and Hanzo exchanged perplexed glances. 

After a brief conversation between the group who were supposedly his friends, Genji turned back to the couple, “You guys mind if I hang with them a bit?”

Hanzo was the first to answer, despite feeling cautious, “This is McCree’s last day in Hanamura and you want to be with…  _ them _ ?” the last bit was spoken with a revolted tone. 

Genji pursed his lips, “I thought you two might want some time alone.”

Jesse and Hanzo exchanged another knowing glance. Genji was right on that aspect, to be fair.

“I’ll be around the festival for awhile. And McCree-san can always see me tomorrow,” Genji declared, folding his arms, “I'll let you lovebirds be.”

Jesse chuckled, “Lovebirds? Shucks.” Hanzo elbowed him in the gut. 

“McCree-san.” Genji’s face was suddenly stern, and he looked tense. Jesse swallowed, laughed lightly, ran a hand through his hair. 

“Yeah?”

Without warning, Jesse was pulled into a sudden embrace. Genji’s arms were wrapped around his waist to the small of his back, face buried in Jesse’s chest. He only just now noticed how small Genji was in comparison to him. He shuffled, not knowing what to do but return the gesture, giving Genji’s back a soft pat. 

“Thank you… for everything,” when Genji finally pulled away, he was wiping a tear from one eye, “don't be a stranger, yeah? You have my number. Keep in touch.”

Jesse nodded softly. “Will do.” Then, with a solemn smile, “Take care.”

After Genji went off with his other friends, Jesse realized there was an ache present within his chest. He was left standing alone, eyes blankly focused on the ground. He didn't snap out of his trance until he felt Hanzo’s long fingers curl into his, entwining. He exhaled a shaky breath. 

“The fireworks will be soon,” Hanzo muttered softly. He moved the fox mask onto the back of his head now, face open and filled with a look of concern. “If you wanted to watch.”

“That sounds good,” Jesse nodded. He needed a distraction, anyway. 

Hanzo tugged his hand to follow, and Jesse was led to an open area. Dozens were crowded around, and Jesse noticed the distinct lack of illumination. The main area of the festival was but a few steps away, yet this open space felt different, and serene. 

Jesse jumped at the whizzing noise of the first firework, and his grip on Hanzo’s hand tightened at the booming sound it soon made. He saw Hanzo turn to watch him curiously, his brows furrowed. The gunslinger kept his gaze distant, but Hanzo wasn’t having any of it. As the fireworks continued and the noises only grew worse, Hanzo turned and pulled Jesse to face him directly. 

The archer tucked the goldfish into his sleeve, running the freed hand down Jesse’s chest. Jesse was shaking, and if it wasn’t for Hanzo’s hand in his dominant one, he’d be gripping Peacekeeper right about now. Hanzo moved his hand up to Jesse’s face to turn it down, and he moved his toes up to reach his lips to the gunslinger’s.

The kiss sent a wave over Jesse that was instantaneous, bringing him back to reality. He pulled himself into it, free hand moving to grip Hanzo’s waist and drinking in the archer’s scent, taste,  _ being _ . The booming fireworks beside them were nothing but a dull ring in his ears now.

When Hanzo pulled away, he was speaking loudly enough to be heard over the fireworks, but soft enough that his voice was almost tender. “I am sorry,” he said, hand running down Jesse’s chest again, “Would you like to leave?”

Jesse nodded softly, then grinned devilishly, “You have somewhere in mind?”

Hanzo gave a smirk at that, fingers tugging at Jesse’s lips, “Only if you’re not busy tonight.”

“Oh, darlin’,” Jesse sighed blissfully, nose digging into Hanzo’s neck, “I’ve got all the time in the world for you.”

Hanzo gripped the front folds of his yukata, bringing their lips together for another kiss, “Come. I know a place we can go.”

***

The place Hanzo had in mind was definitely not what Jesse expected.

Hanzo brought him to a love hotel.

Jesse had a vague knowledge of these places. And frankly, the sight he was met with when they arrived was not what he thought he’d see. He’d heard these places were ridiculous, looking like an oasis in a desert. But this building was… normal. Despite Hanzo’s reassurance that it was an ordinary love hotel, Jesse wasn’t buying it.

They went into the entrance room, and he noticed there wasn’t a single employee within sight. The white-walled room was empty, aside from one wall covered in a large screen. Jesse squinted at it. It was filled with options for rooms and prices, and he watched as Hanzo tapped the screen and proceeded to pay for their room.

“How does tomorrow morning sound to you?” Hanzo suddenly broke the silence with his question. Jesse shot up his brows and blinked once.

“Uh, what's this about?”

“How long we’re staying. If you’d prefer a few hours, I can--”

“No! No,” Jesse frantically waved his hands, “that’s good, yeah, tomorrow is good. Hah.” He ran a hand through his messy hair, laughing nervously. He still couldn’t believe they were finally about to do this. After almost a month of lusting after each other, it was finally happening.

Jesse kept the mood light as they walked through the pristine, white hallways, not seeing another person the entire trip, “This place is awful creepy. Ain’t there somebody workin’ here?”

“Yes, but part of their job is to stay hidden. These places respect the discretion of their customers.”

“Ain't these the places with the weird type of rooms that are like… rocket ships? Kinky sex dungeons? That kinda stuff?”

Hanzo chuckled, “Those exist, but I prefer this one. It's… simple.”

Jesse hummed. “You been here before?”

“A few times.” Hanzo threw him a grin and an upturned brow. 

“With Yuna?”

“Among others.”

Jesse whistled. “Damn, Hanzo, and I thought Genji was the womanizer.”

“Did I say they were all women?”

Jesse paused. Licked his lips. Hanzo was grinning at him devilishly, knowing fully well just what reaction he gained from Jesse. 

“Goddamn…” Jesse murmured, more to himself than anything. 

They were both stopped in front of a door, and Hanzo pressed their keycard against it. The door clicked and Jesse was dragged inside. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, lips met. Hanzo pressed first, pushing Jesse against the door, hands digging into his unkempt hair and lips peppering the gunslinger’s neck. Jesse made an undignified noise in the back of his throat. “Sweetheart, I swear you'll be the death of me,” he murmured, voice cracking.

Hanzo grinned, tugging at a bit of Jesse’s neck with his teeth. He said nothing, moving his hands down Jesse’s chest and eventually moving  to the blue obi. His fingers toyed at the knot, and the piece of fabric fell to the floor with a light noise. Hanzo’s hands moved back up, dipping into the folds of the yukata. The inner garment was untied as well, and Jesse relished in the sensation of Hanzo’s hands meeting the skin of his pectorals, fingers dragging through the curls of his chest hair.

Jesse was unsure what to do with his hands, keeping them on Hanzo’s waist. When he tried to pull them up to tug the archer’s yukata off, they were slapped away. Jesse’s protests were cut off by another press of lips. 

“C’mon, darlin’, meet me halfway,” Jesse whined between kisses, fingers gripping desperately at the blue cotton. Hanzo scowled at him, letting him pull the red obi apart and it fell to the floor to join the blue.

“Patience,” Hanzo murmured against Jesse’s ear, nipping it for a moment. 

“I been waitin’ almost a month, sugar.”

Hanzo gripped his hair, tugged a bit. Jesse made a whiny noise in his throat. “And I have not? I told you before, I want you. And I will savour you until I'm satisfied.”

Another whine. His heels kicked against the floor, straw sandals falling off. Hanzo ignored his pleas, lips traveling further down to Jesse’s chest. Hanzo pried the yukata off completely, but froze when the garment fell to the floor with a loud  _ thud _ . Something was off. Jesse was fumbling, looking at Hanzo’s with wide eyes, but the archer ignored him. 

He reached for the yukata, pressing his hands against the folded fabric until he felt a solid object within them. There was something in the sleeve. 

“Oh, my bad, Hanzo, I--” but before he could finish, Hanzo pried Peacekeeper from the confines of the sleeve, giving Jesse a scowl. The gunslinger gulped. “Just a safety precaution, sugar.”

Hanzo stood, examining the gun. It was loaded, but fortunately, the safety was on. He pulled the barrel open and unceremoniously dumped the bullets into his hand, setting the empty gun on the bedside table. Slipping a hand into his own sleeve, he pulled out the bag that contained the goldfish. The tiny creature was set on the night stand, swimming in circles carelessly. Hanzo turned back to look at Jesse, who remained frozen against the door.

Hanzo moved his hand into a beckoning gesture, “Come here.” Jesse obeyed, crossing the room with a bounce to his step. Hanzo slipped out of his own yukata now, letting it drop to the floor, and he pushed a hand against Jesse’s chest, towards the bed. 

When Jesse tumbled into the sheets, Hanzo was over him instantly. Their lips met first, then chests, and finally hips. In nothing now but their underwear, Hanzo grinded against Jesse and drank in the deep moans and sighs he adored so much. Jesse was fussy, red-faced and his hands gripping desperately on Hanzo’s shoulder, caressing the tattoo.

“I been wantin’ this so long…” Jesse murmured, their lips only an inch away as they caught their breath, “wantin’ you.” He tugged at the golden ribbon keeping Hanzo’s hair together, the raven locks spilling over his shoulders. Jesse marveled at the sight, carding a hand through them, relishing in the sigh Hanzo gave.

“As have I,” Hanzo said with his voice low. He snatched Jesse’s hand, pulling it close and pressing lips against his palm. Jesse whimpered, eyes flickering to the act instantly. Hanzo grinned against his hand, moving over just enough to slip two of Jesse’s fingers into his mouth. He soaked up the moan that was uttered from the gunslinger’s lips.

“Hanzo,” Jesse breathed, looking like a flustered mess.  _ He was cute like this _ , Hanzo mused. “Flip over, let me do somethin’ for ya.”

Hanzo tensed instantly. When Jesse noticed, he ran a hand down the archer’s spine. “Don’t worry, it’ll be good. I’m gonna make it so good, you’ll be seein’ stars with those pretty eyes of yours.”

The archer complied, pressing kisses to his cowboy as he was lowered onto his back. His hair spilled around him on the pillow. Jesse loved the sight, pulling Hanzo into another kiss. As their lips moved so perfectly against each other, he let his fingers trail down to the waistband of Hanzo’s boxers. He slipped them off, taking Hanzo’s erection in his hand and stroking languidly. Hanzo squirmed at first, eventually settling his arms around Jesse’s neck and easing into the action.

When Jesse pulled their lips away, he moved down, pressing a trails of kisses along the expanse of his chest, pausing to lick and bite a nipple. Hanzo sighed a shaky breath at that, carding a hand through Jesse’s hair as encouragement. When the gunslinger was satisfied, he moved down, down...

Jesse took him in his mouth. A loud groan echoed throughout the room, his hand in Jesse’s hair tugging lightly. He lolled his head back against the pillow, breath going ragged as the gunslinger sped up his pace. The fingers in his cowboy’s hair tugged harder, Hanzo’s toes curling into the sheets. Hanzo had to admit, Jesse was  _ talented _ . 

“McCree…” he groaned when he felt an insistent finger slip into his ass.

With a pop, Jesse released him for an instant, “Call me Jesse,” and then went back down.

“Jesse.” The name felt odd on Hanzo’s tongue. Foreign. But only then did he realize he should have used it sooner. Perhaps he was too polite to ask if it would be acceptable before. Or he simply didn’t think they’d ever reach this level of intimacy.

He had enough, feeling his climax lingering. He gripped Jesse’s hair, hoisting him up, who protested with a soft whine.  _ So vulgar _ . “Let’s move on,” Hanzo declared.

“Oh. Yeah. Hold on,” Jesse scurried off the bed, returning to the yukata by the door. Curious, Hanzo lifted himself into a sitting position and watched as he dug into the folds. When he returned, Jesse was holding two square foil packets. Jesse laughed nervously, “there any lube?”

Hanzo gave a sly grin, slithering to one side of the bed and digging into the bedside table’s drawers. “There’s always some provided,” he answered, focused on finding what they needed. Jesse sat behind him on the far side of the bed, and Hanzo heard the soft crinkling of the condom being opened. He pulled the lube bottle out of the drawer after finally finding it, turning to face Jesse. 

Hanzo held an expectant hand out, “Give it here.”

Jesse froze, mouth agape. He swallowed audibly. “Shit… ah, hell, sweetheart.” He abandoned the ring of rubber without a struggle. Hanzo smirked, declaring this a victory. As he applied the condom, he felt the weight on the bed shift as Jesse pressed a kiss against the dragon. Two large hands caressed his sides. “I’ll be so good to you, darlin’. You’ll love it.”

Hanzo snickered, turned around, pressed an insistent hand against the gunslinger’s chest, “Lie down.”

“Pardon?”

“Lie. Down.”

He pushed Jesse down towards the mattress, who was leaning back slowly. Reluctant. Tense. He felt Jesse’s chest hammering, his breath practically trapped in his throat. Jesse swallowed, muttering, “Goddamn, cupcake, you burn me up somethin’ fierce.”

Hanzo ignored him momentarily, insistently tugging off his boxer briefs. His eyes went wide, marveling at the sight before him. To say the least, Jesse was  _ gifted _ . Hanzo hadn’t seen Jesse’s cock in its full exposure like this, and he found himself craving it. He had to lick his licks to ward off the hunger pooling in his stomach.

_ One thing at a time _ . Hanzo popped open the lube bottle, coating two of his fingers. He leaned over Jesse and pressed a demanding kiss to his lips as he slipped one finger inside, burying it to the knuckle. Jesse bucked, whined, hands searching for something to grip. He tried Hanzo’s hair, his left pectoral, his shoulder above the dragon, clinging desperately to anything.

When a second finger was inserted, Hanzo cooed, “Relax.”

“I’m tryin’...”

“Try harder.”

Jesse frowned, hissing a bit, “Fuck you.”

A grin. “I’m getting there.”

Jesse couldn’t answer with anything tangible, moaning as soon as Hanzo stretched his fingers apart. When he pulled them away, Jesse exhaled in a manner that almost sounded disappointed. Hanzo focused to his own erection now, coating it in lube. He closed the distance between himself and Jesse, inch by inch. When they finally collided, Jesse was back to how he was only moments ago, whining and digging insistent fingers into Hanzo’s shoulders.

“Are you alright?” Hanzo pressed, making slow and calculated movements as Jesse grew accustomed to the intrusion. He leaned forward and held his forehead into the crook of the gunslinger’s neck.

A nod, and a drawl. “Yeah…”

“It doesn’t hurt?”

A quick shake of his head. “Just a bit, but I’m gettin’ there. You… you can speed up now, I mean, if ya want.”

Hanzo did just that, shoving forward so strongly that Jesse yelped. Hanzo shivered when he felt the brush of his calves against his back. Keeping his head against Jesse’s neck, he pounded again, and again. Consistently knocking Jesse forward and back at such a brutal pace that the headboard slammed repetitively against the wall. It was fortunate the walls of this building weren’t made of paper.

Jesse was a fumbling mess below him, but he seemed to be keeping his voice quieter than he wanted to. Hanzo wasn’t having any of that.

“Scream,” he demanded, pulling away from Jesse’s neck for a better angle, taking hold of his legs and lifting them onto his shoulder. “Beg. I want to hear you.”

“Sugar,” Jesse churned out a soft moan. His hands gripped the sheets, red-faced and sweating profusely. Hanzo adored the sight, the same as he adored everything his cowboy did.  _ His _ .

He pounded into Jesse again, the new angle sending the gunslinger soaring. He finally howled the way Hanzo wanted him to: loud, messy, without any hesitation. He leaned forward enough that Jesse’s thighs were pressed against his stomach and chest, keeping up his almost brutal pace. His inky black hair spilled around his shoulders, stray locks falling into his face and temporarily blinding him. Without even asking or making a mention of it, Jesse brushed the fallen hair away, taking a handful of it and pulling Hanzo down for a messy kiss, all teeth and tongue.

He caught the motion of Jesse shifting a hand downward to his cock that had been mostly ignored that night. Hanzo snatched it, hoisted the hand above Jesse’s head and kept it there. “No,” he gave Jesse a low growl, “you’re going to come because of me.”

The noise Jesse made at that was intangible, and he digged his heels into Hanzo’s shoulders.

It wasn’t until they were both getting close that Jesse finally started babbling. Hanzo couldn’t help but wonder what kept him so quiet previously. “Darlin’, sweetheart… honey, goddamn, you’re somethin’ else. You’re so fucking incredible, fuck--”

Hanzo burrowed his face back into Jesse’s neck as the gunslinger finally released, nails digging into the archer’s back and leaving marks that would surely sting later. He spilled himself over their stomachs, which Hanzo ignored as he was still finishing his task. It took one, two, three more brutal strokes until he finally released with a groan.

The room was filled with nothing but the sounds of their struggled breathing for a few moments. Hanzo pulled away first, removing the rubber from his dick and tossing it aside. He reached into the bedside drawer, finding a hand towel, and brought it to his stomach to clean off Jesse’s discharge. He brought the towel to Jesse afterwards, thinking himself too kind for the assistance. 

Jesse’s eyes sprung open when he felt the soft fabric touch his belly, and found himself breathing shakily soon after. He leaned up, sitting straight and moving Hanzo’s hand away. “Appreciate it, darlin’, but I’d rather we clean off later,” he drawled, reveling in the huff Hanzo gave him. Jesse took the towel from his grasp, tossing to the floor. Hanzo scowled. The gunslinger pulled him closer, cooing, “don’t worry ‘bout it. Come over here, sweetheart.”

Reluctantly, Hanzo let himself be pulled into an embrace. They laid together on the bed, limbs tangled, lips pressing together for soft kisses. Jesse’s free arm carded down the length of Hanzo’s spine, fingers trailing the curves. They remained that way for several moments, simply enjoying the others’ company.

“Good?” Jesse questioned, voice hardly above a whisper, eyes insistently pouring into Hanzo’s, trying to find his answer there.

Hanzo gave a soft smile. “Yes,” he carded a hand through the thick, course hair on the gunslinger’s chest, “you did not disappoint.”

“I would hope not.” Jesse was grinning now, pressing kisses against Hanzo’s jaw and, eventually, his neck. He murmured into the skin after biting into it and leaving small marks. “You’re somethin’ else, sweetheart. You make me crazy.”

“I could say the same for you, cowman.”

Jesse paused, the grin fading away from his face inch by inch. “Now what?”

“Hm?”

“I mean, uh…” Jesse averted his eyes from Hanzo’s gaze, his free hand running through his hair that was even more messy now, “is this it, for us? I mean… I’m leavin’ tomorrow night. Are we just… gonna forget each other? I--I dunno, I’m sorry, I--”

Hanzo shushed him with a finger against his lips, “I won’t forget you, Jesse. I can promise you that much.”

“Yeah?”

Hanzo nodded, but he was frowning, “I admit, I… think this is it. We can spend the morning together, but…”

They shared a moment of silence, equally tense. Jesse pressed his body close to Hanzo’s, hands running over whatever part of his body he could touch. He drank in his scent. He would miss this, miss  _ him _ . Part of him felt he should never have gotten involved, to make the heartbreak of leaving less painful. The other half knew that meeting Hanzo was a blessing, one he would never regret.

“Run away with me.”

The words were spoken before he could stop them. Hanzo pulled away an inch, brows knit and eyes boring into Jesse’s, searching. “What?”

“ _ Run away with me _ ,” more insistently this time, hands digging into Hanzo’s hips.

Hanzo froze, eyes wide. He seemed to be contemplating it for a few moments, but to Jesse’s heartbreak, he shook his head, “As important as you are to me, Jesse… I can’t abandon my duties in the family.”

Realization dawned on Jesse, at a snail’s pace, and he nodded softly, “Yeah, hah… m’sorry. I can’t, either. I have Blackwatch, I… have a debt still to pay.”

“Our lives are too different,” Hanzo mused. Then, softly, “You’re a good person, Jesse McCree. You’ve shown Genji and myself so much kindness… thank you.”

Jesse swallowed loudly. He paused, turned, sat up straight. Hanzo followed after him, a hand brushing his shoulder and giving him a look of confusion. When Jesse looked back at him, he could read all the questions Hanzo had just from that expression.

“I’m not,” Jesse chuckled weakly, giving a quick shake of his head, “I’m a killer. Ain’t nothin’ I can do to repent for what I’ve done.”

“We have that in common, then.” Hanzo’s face was blank, kept stern to hide away the lingering regrets in his head. Ah, that was right. The heir to the Shimada. Of course Hanzo would have been trained from birth to kill, to defend his family. Their lives were too different, yet they were more alike than Jesse realized before.

The hand on Jesse’s shoulder lingered for a few moments more, then Hanzo pulled it away. “Genji and I really do appreciate all you’ve done for us. We will repay you… someday.”

Jesse shook his head, “Don’t worry ‘bout it, darlin’.” He forced a smile, bringing Hanzo back in for an embrace, “You’re all I need.”

***

Jesse jolted awake hours later, taking at least a minute to process his surroundings and realize he was not in the cot on base, but rather a bed in a modest hotel. The realization dawned when he felt the arm draped over his chest move just an inch. As Hanzo stirred in his sleep, his head moved a bit further up towards Jesse’s shoulder. The gunslinger noticed he had an arm draped over the archer, as he felt the curve of his spine.

Jesse turned his head to the alarm clock beside them. It was three in the morning. 

His final day in Hanamura.

He spent a few moments waking himself up, deciding he needed to make a quick trip back to base rather than go back to sleep. With a dull ache in his lower backside, he knew he needed a smoke more than anything. Slowly and carefully, he pulled away from Hanzo. Fortunately, the archer didn’t seem to notice the movement, and kept sleeping soundly. Jesse exhaled in relief, slipping on his boxer briefs and both layers of his yukata, to have at least something to wear on the journey. Loading Peacekeeper’s bullets back into her barrel and slipping the gun into his sleeve, he snatched the keycard and slipped from the room.

He crept into the base without being noticed, using the flashlight on his phone to find his way to the room he occupied. Flicking the light on, he went immediately to his duffle bag, pulling out the second box of cigarettes he bought during his stay. He popped it open to see only two left. Cursing, he decided to wait a bit longer to indulge his craving. 

He slipped the yukata off completely, folding it nicely into a pile. A shower was necessary, but he didn't want to stray for too long in the case Hanzo would wake up alone and assume Jesse was done with him. Jesse slipped into his usual attire, complete with his hat and belt buckle. It was his last day, after all. He was mere hours away from Blackwatch’s final assault. 

All of his other belongings were hurriedly stuffed into his bag. Most of it was clothes and weapons, but he also had local snacks and souvenirs gifted to him by the Shimada brothers. He found himself staring fondly at each one as he stuffed them individually into the bag. When he was dressed and packed, he hoisted the bag over his shoulder and left the room dark and empty. 

“Where you headin’ off to?”

The familiar voice startled Jesse at first, but he calmed considerably when he realized who it belonged to. Just as he closed the door to his room, Reyes had approached him. 

“I'm still on my date, sir. I'll be back before noon.”

Reyes yawned, giving a shrug, and spoke as if Jesse hadn't said a thing, “As long as you get here before dusk when we make the final assault, I couldn't care less. The backup from Overwatch should be arriving in a few hours.”

Jesse shrugged indifferently, “Like I said, I'll be back before noon. I gotta get goin’.”

“Jack will be here soon, too,” Reyes murmured, leaning against the nearest wall. He seemed sleep deprived, judging from the way his mind wasn't focusing and the sluggish motion to his speech. Jesse knew Reyes well enough to know the poor guy  _ always _ lost sleep the night before a huge assignment. The thought of Jack again after so long apart must have been bugging him just the same.

Jesse didn't know what else to do but give Reyes’ shoulder a reassuring squeeze, “I'll be back, sir. Don't go shootin’ anyone without me.”

He strode away without giving Reyes a chance to process what he heard. 

***

Something felt off. Empty. 

Hanzo strained, his neck going sore from the odd angle he somehow ended up in. Strange, he remembered falling asleep in a comfortable position. And his arm was falling asleep, to boot. He stretched the lazy muscles, and only then did he realize: the space beside him was empty. 

He sprung up, eyes wide and glancing all around the room. The bathroom light was off. The rest of the room was empty, and dark save for the soft glow of moonlight. 

Jesse was gone. 

Panic settled in quickly. Tears were dripping down his face before he could halt them. He flung the sheets off his body, stumbling cold and naked out of the bed. Just as his bare feet hit the floor, the door clicked open and he blinked at the sudden infiltration of light. When he opened them again, he saw Jesse standing in the doorway, mouth agape and looking mortified.

Jesse jumped out of his trance and promptly shut the door, throwing his duffle bag to the floor and striding over to Hanzo. He opened his arms for an embrace, and Hanzo pushed him away.

“Where were you?” his voice was a harsh whisper, and Jesse instantly felt horrific for leaving him like that. 

“Sweetheart,” he drawled, and Hanzo allowed a hand to knead into his hip, “I’m real sorry, I just needed a smoke, but I left all my shit back on base. I tried to make it a quick trip.”

Hanzo was silent for a moment, pouting. “You're an idiot,” he mused. Jesse grinned, closing their distance and giving Hanzo a chaste kiss. 

“I'm your idiot.”

Hanzo heaved a sigh and tugged away from Jesse, crawling back into the bed. “No matter,” he muttered, pulling the sheets around him, “come back to sleep.”

Jesse removed his hat and his gear, setting it all on a spot on the floor, removing his clothes as well and dropping them to the same spot. But not before pulling a cigarette and his lighter from the pocket of his jeans. When he was stripped completely, he moved to open the small window and its screen, leaning out of it as he lit the tobacco. Hanzo watched as a soft glow of golden light brushed his face for an instant.

“Those are bad for you,” Hanzo mused, coming away from the bed again over to Jesse’s side. He pressed a peck against the gunslinger’s shoulder, leaning into his space. He plucked the cigarette from his hand and took a swift drag, blowing the smoke towards the night sky. Jesse gulped.  _ A dragon _ . 

“Hypocrite,” Jesse drawled, snatching the cigarette back and returning it to his mouth.

“Jesse,” Hanzo spoke softly, drawing out the second syllable, “come back to bed with me.”

A chuckle, “You’ll have to convince me. Right now I'm cravin’ this nicotine more than you.”

When a smooth hand and deft fingers slipped beneath his waistband to take him in hand, Jesse jerked and succumbed to his devilish partner’s method of convincing. With nowhere for it to be discarded, Jesse snuffed out the cigarette and tossed it to the street below. He closed the window and spun around to face Hanzo, pulling him in for a smoky kiss.

“You're such a thief. Stealin’ my heart.”

“I don't see you complaining,” Hanzo was grinning, indulging in the husky way Jesse’s voice whimpered. The gunslinger was prying and tugging at any part of Hanzo he could grab.

“I'm exhausted, sweetheart,” Jesse murmured at he pried Hanzo’s hand away, “let's continue in the mornin’.”

Hanzo agreed with a bitter huff and dragged him back beneath the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually have much to say about this one, uh... I hope the Nasty was worth the wait lmao. Next chapter will have more of that //eyes emoji
> 
> A friend drew two (memes) things for this story: [here](https://twitter.com/hortshuman/status/783110347028705280) and [here](https://twitter.com/hortshuman/status/784183891795914753)  
> And huge thanks to justSaoto from twitter for drawing [this](https://twitter.com/justSaoto/status/788107668523220993) and [this (coloured)](https://twitter.com/justSaoto/status/790632362505830405) inspired by this fic <33  
> If anyone else draws anything for this story please tell me so I can add it here, and also so I can cry and thank you 500 times.
> 
> Thank you as always for all the kudos and comments!!  
> Again, if you don't see me for awhile, blame the Halloween event


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hi hello! Sorry about the wait for this one, life got a little crazy. I was gonna post this yesterday, but, well... we all know what happened.  
> I hope this 8.7k chapter can make this day suck a little less for everyone.
> 
> NSFW warning for this one!
> 
> Feel free to yell at me about gay cowboys on my [tumblr](http://officialfantome.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/hanzosleftboob)

They woke in a mess of tangled limbs. Jesse felt the weight of Hanzo’s chest against his back, muscular arms wrapped around his waist, lips hovering above the small of his neck and breathing out short bursts of warm breath. He felt groggy when he finally pulled his eyes open, rays of sunlight beaming down through the blinds. The hazy state of the room felt like a surreal dream.

Jesse felt a soft sigh brush his hair, the arms and legs wrapped around him tightening their grip ever so slightly. He turned his head just enough that he could see Hanzo, sound asleep and pressed tightly against his back. He was a clingy sleeper.  _ Cute. _

Hanzo popped his eyes open, and caught the gunslinger as he was staring. Jesse blinked, throwing a curved grin his way. The grip on his hips went loose just a bit, and Jesse turned over so they could face each other. He pressed a chaste kiss against Hanzo’s lips.

“Mornin’, sunshine,” he drawled, letting his hands drag up Hanzo’s sides, eventually resting against the small of his back.

Hanzo murmured a word in Japanese that took Jesse a moment to process.  _ Ohayo _ . He knew the word, and he could infer the meaning. It was a phrase he heard often during his time in the country.

He watched as Hanzo blinked slowly, then closed his eyes again as he burrowed his face against Jesse’s collarbone. He curled his nose.

“You smell.” The words were uttered with a tone of complete apathy.

“Now, that’s no way to greet the man whose ass you just destroyed,” Jesse grinned, jokingly, propping his head up.

Hanzo scoffed, “I could do it again if it will shut you up.”

Jesse leaned in to nuzzle his neck, “Mm, darlin’, you know I ain't opposed to that.”

An insistent scratch. Jesse felt long nails dig into his skin. “On your back,” Hanzo commanded, eyes narrowing with slyness. 

Jesse obliged, knowing he was already becoming messy and eager below. Hanzo noticed this after he sat in between his legs and glanced down. Until he saw the sly grin Hanzo erupted, Jesse was feeling confident. Now, watching Hanzo slither down his body with a trail of kisses, he felt a bit unsure of what the archer was planning. 

When Hanzo dropped down underneath the blanket and took his length into his mouth, he sputtered. There was an initial surprise, which led to ragged breathing and soft mutters of  _ shit, Hanzo, fuck, you’re perfect _ . Hanzo hummed in delight, tongue driving up the length of his shaft until he popped it back into his mouth, going as far as he could without feeling the need to gag. Jesse glanced down to see Hanzo’s inky hair spread all over. He drew a hand down to gather the stray locks, fist clenching all of it together.

Jesse whimpered as Hanzo’s intensity only grew more severe. This man really knew the best way to turn him into a puddle. The fist in his hair tightened, and he felt his legs lose their composure as they started shaking violently. With a gruff noise, Hanzo drew his arms up to hold them in place, dragging Jesse’s hips up to barely hover over the bed.

“Sweetheart, please, I’m going to—” Jesse whined, giving up his sentence halfway to make rapid hand movements that were aiming in the general direction of his crotch. Hanzo continued, and the gunslinger was afraid he’d nearly rip out Hanzo’s gorgeous hair if he tugged any harder to pull him off. “Come off, darlin’, kiss me instead.”

Hanzo’s lips were on his in a heartbeat, hot and insistent against his own. The archer kept Jesse in his fist, stroking rapidly as he melded their mouths together. Jesse kept a grip on his hair, moving his free hand down his spine until he could grab Hanzo’s ass. He smacked the cheek, and Hanzo pulled away immediately to give him a  _ look _ , his brows knit.

Jesse froze, hot and embarrassed when he realized Hanzo wasn’t into it, “Uh—My bad, I—”

“You’re  _ vile _ ,” Hanzo murmured, letting his thumb drag over the tip of Jesse’s head. The gunslinger yelped. Hanzo leaned in to nuzzle Jesse’s neck, whispering a phrase in Japanese. He wasn’t familiar with this one, didn’t catch how it sounded. Hearing Hanzo speak in his native tongue in bed did wonders to him, as he learned the previous night.

Hanzo had their lips meet again, but this time was less insistent and Jesse reveled in the longer and drawn out session until they had to pause for breath. It was different to kiss softly, to feel Hanzo express the adoration he held that wasn’t so easy to express with words. The hand still wrapped around his dick was certainly an additional factor to that, to boot.

“Sweetheart, I been thinkin’,” Jesse drawled, running both hands along the length of his arms, paying extra attention to the swirls of the dragon tattoo, “you wanna change it up a bit? Let me take over?”

Hanzo seemed to consider this for a long moment, tensing up at first. But he softened after a few seconds, pulling up a warm smile and giving a nod. The archer pulled himself off Jesse’s lap, stepping onto the wooden floor and digging into the drawer for the supplies they tucked away inside. A foil packet hit Jesse’s chest with a  _ thwap _ mere seconds later, and he glanced up to see Hanzo smirking.

“Cheeky fella,” Jesse sniggered, sitting up as he undid the wrapper. He was so focused on the task he hardly noticed the weight of the bed shift as Hanzo dipped back in. When he glanced back up, his heart nearly caught in his throat.

Face flushed red-hot, inky hair draped over his shoulder, Hanzo was wearing his hat. He must have snatched it from the floor in the far corner of the room. Needless to say, Jesse wasn’t complaining. He was so transfixed, in fact, he hardly even noticed Hanzo slip on the condom, slick his length, and drop himself into Jesse’s lap. The sensation of Hanzo’s heat wrapped around his dick had him snapped back to reality, and he flew back against the pillows as a whiny, hot mess.

Hanzo licked his lips, drinking in the sight of Jesse’s squirming motions and hot breath. He kept upright, moving up and down at such a brutally slow pace. Jesse snatched his waist involuntarily, nails digging into the smooth skin. The slowness was unbearable, Jesse hungered for more. He shifted his position just enough that he could push up and meet Hanzo halfway, both reveling in the sensation and moaning in unison.

He could admit he loved the feeling of Hanzo riding him, but it wasn’t what he  _ wanted _ . He wanted to ravish Hanzo, throw him to the bed and  _ destroy _ him. Fuck him until he saw stars. But Hanzo was quick to bite back if he pushed too far. He had to tread lightly.

Pulling himself up, he brought Hanzo back down with him by locking their lips and digging nails into his back. Hanzo complied, running a tender hand through Jesse’s coarse and messy hair. The gunslinger dragged his hands down to grip Hanzo’s ass in both palms, thrusting up at a faster pace than Hanzo could keep up with. He could hardly stand it anymore.

“Babe, sugar, _ darlin _ ’,” he drawled between harsh kisses, “can I take over? Do you mind?”

Hanzo let out a low moan that almost sounded like a growl, nipping Jesse’s neck and jaw. After a few moments, he breathed, “Go ahead,” his voice was low, too focused on keeping himself from being overstimulated. He suddenly gripped Jesse’s hair, tugging him up just a bit to look up at him, “Don’t disappoint me.”

“I don’t plan to, sweetheart,” Jesse smirked, leaning up and flipping their positions over, grabbing his hat off Hanzo and tossing it behind him to the floor. He melded their mouths together as he pushed back into Hanzo, drinking up the soft moans that erupted from his throat. He immediately went hard, the headboard banging against the wall and the noise of skin slapping skin becoming an echo of the night before. Hanzo fell apart quickly, whining in a sputter and digging his ankles into Jesse’s back.

“So good for me,” Jesse drawled huskily, “so  _ fucking _ gorgeous. Shit, Hanzo.”

Hanzo didn’t last long. Jesse brushed his scattered raven bangs from his eyes and pressed their foreheads together when Hanzo finally came, releasing all over their chests and bellies. It took but a few more thrusts until the gunslinger followed suit. Jesse drooped down to press kisses all over his jaw and lips as Hanzo cooled down, their ragged breaths mixing together in the small room.

“Satisfied?” Jesse beamed, leaning against his elbows on the sides of Hanzo’s head.

Hanzo could only nod swiftly, and lean up to mash their lips together as if making a final statement.

Forming a silent yet mutual agreement that the smell of sex was strong on them both from two nearly consecutive couplings, they dragged themselves into the shower. While they did manage to come out nice and clean, it wasn’t without fierce kisses and lingering touches.

Jesse was drying off his hair, scrubbing vigorously with a towel, when he chuckled, “Reyes’ gonna kill me. I been out way too long.” He slipped on fresh boxer briefs dug out from the duffle bag, followed by a pair of blue jeans. He let the towel sit on his shoulders, turning to glance at Hanzo. His eyes traced the curve of Hanzo’s bare hips, watching the archer dry off his slender legs.

He was startled when Hanzo’s eyes caught his in the act, and he was smirking, “That may be, but I can make you feel alive again if needed.”

Jesse shifted his gaze as he grabbed a red and black plaid shirt, slipping his arms into it and doing the buttons. He whistled lowly, “Damn, sugar, don’t threaten me with a good time.”

“A threat? I’ve no idea what you mean,” Hanzo was grinning as he slipped on his yukata, the only clothing he brought with him, Jesse realized. Neither of them arrived to this destination very well prepared, did they?

Jesse glanced at the holo-clock. It was barely ten in the morning. When he was dried off and fully clothed, he leaned back down onto the bed and made arm movements in Hanzo’s direction. “Come lay with me a bit more, sugar.”

Hanzo chuckled as he did the string on the white layer of his yukata, “So needy.”

“I ain’t ever gonna see you again after today, let me love on you a little.”

Hanzo frowned, as if he only just realized the same thing. Jesse gulped, feeling the hair of his neck prickle. The archer finally conceded, leaving himself half dressed as he crawled into Jesse’s arms and hugged close to his body.

“I will miss this,” Hanzo murmured, lips grazing Jesse’s neck, “I will miss you.”

Jesse gave a sigh, nodding, “Same. But for all it’s worth, I’m… I’m glad we met. I don’t regret one bit of this.”

An insistent tug against the front of his shirt, Hanzo’s light fingers gripping loose fabric, “What will you do now?”

“Hm? Oh, I dunno,” Jesse gave a shrug, “I’m always doin’ somethin’ for Blackwatch. I’m sure I’ll be on another mission somewhere soon. That’s just how it always is for us... constantly on the road.”

“Do you not enjoy it?”

A pause. Did he? Jesse was still paying a debt to Overwatch and, in extension, Blackwatch. He did this because he was obligated to rather than by choice, but he never thought about how he  _ felt _ of it. It was always just following orders. That’s how it’s always been; Deadlock was the same. “I dunno,” he finally admitted with a low voice, “It’s fun goin’ around the world, seein’ new places, meetin’ new people.” He said the last phrase with a soft tug on Hanzo’s shoulder.

“You must have so many interesting stories, seen so much,” Hanzo said, giving a small sigh afterwards, “You have so much freedom. While I’m stuck here, with duties I never asked for.”

“I ain’t free. Not really,” Jesse insisted, trying to bore his gaze into Hanzo’s, but he still had his face buried in Jesse’s neck, “I got an obligation to Blackwatch. I’m stuck with them till I die.”

Hanzo hummed, but didn’t say anything more. Jesse felt a bit anxious at the many seconds of silence, his mind racing. He had more to say, for Hanzo’s ears alone. It was dragging up the words and pushing away the embarrassment that he found to be the most difficult.

“Y’know, ever since I was little,” he swallowed audibly, tongue flicking out to wet his dry lips, “even before I joined Deadlock, I always just wanted, y’know… a normal life. No killin’, no missions, no debt to pay off. I guess I brought it upon myself, yeah, but I was young and foolish when I made this choice.” A pause. “Thought it was my only choice.”

Hanzo was silent, listening intently. Jesse shifted his weight, moving from his back onto his side, facing Hanzo directly. He ran a hand down the archer’s cheek, who inhaled sharply.

“My whole time in Deadlock, that was all I could think about. Goin’ to school, gettin’ a real job, maybe marryin’ someone I fancied. I dunno…” his words trailed off, the thoughts in his head going in all directions. He couldn’t pinpoint where exactly he wanted to go next. “I know I can’t go back from what I did, and I know you can’t change the obligations you got to your family, but goddamn, sweetheart… if there was some way fate could bring us together again, I’d—”

His words were cut short by Hanzo’s lips, warm, soft, and insistent against his own. He didn’t mind, not one bit. He drank up the taste of him, their mouths moving so perfectly against the other’s. Hands dragged down Hanzo’s sides, trying to memorize the contours of his body that he would never feel again. 

He wasn’t ready to leave. But he never would be.

When Hanzo pulled away, they were both breathing raggedly as they sucked in as much air as they lost, and he spoke softly, “It is the same for me, Jesse.” Hanzo’s fingers tugged lightly at Jesse’s lower lips, soft and teasing. “If our future allows us, I will return to your side without hesitation.” Another press of lips, this one chaste.

Jesse was the one to pull away this time, “Hang on, I wanna give you somethin’,” he drawled, jumping from the bed to his duffle bag that remained on the floor. He ignored Hanzo’s questioning remarks, digging through his bundle of clothes. He made a cry of success when he brought out the kerchief, turning to Hanzo, “Close yours eyes, don’t look.” Hanzo gave him a scowl, but shut them regardless.

Jesse went to Hanzo’s side, folding the kerchief in half into a triangle shape, and brought it over his neck, tying the ends together. He pulled Hanzo’s long locks out and they fell over the knot. Hanzo was stunned, blinking his eyes open. He brought the soft, red fabric up to his lips, soaking in the scent of pinewood mixed with that of cigar smoke. It smelled like  _ him _ .

“There’s somethin’ you can keep to remember me by,” Jesse drawled with a grin. He stepped back, whistled, “Shit, it looks good on you.”

“I want to give you something as well,” Hanzo said as he lifted off the bed and dug through his much smaller pile of items, which was mostly the yukata. He pulled the golden hair tie from the folds, turning to Jesse. 

Normally Jesse preferred to keep his hair down, thinking he looked much better with it let unkempt and messy. But he allowed Hanzo to come behind him and do his hair up in a nice ponytail, with the golden tie draping loosely over his shoulder. Finished, Hanzo moved back to face Jesse, giving a nod and a comment of, “It looks nice.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Jesse brought his hands onto Hanzo’s hips and dragged him in for a kiss, “I’ll take care of it.” 

Hanzo chuckled lightly, and Jesse relished in the warm noise.

With an hour remaining of their time in the room, half of it was spent tangled together on the bed and kissing softly. It felt completely different to take everything so slow, after a night of rushing and trying to make the most of what little time they had together. Neither of them had a single regret, except that now they had to separate for what may be the final time.

As Jesse was packing the last of his items within his duffle bag, he was hit with the realization that they would likely meet that night, during the assault on Shimada castle. He had become so stupidly distracted by his physical urges that he nearly forgot the entire reason he was in Japan in the first place. 

They were going to kill Hanzo’s father that night. Or, at least,  _ try _ to.

He glanced anxiously over to Hanzo, watching the archer pull on his red obi. He had to warn Hanzo, unless he was already aware of the situation. Jesse couldn’t remember anymore if they discussed the matter before. Maybe Hanzo wouldn’t mind if his father died, he would finally be free without the Shimada clan. They could be together, but…  _ no _ , that was selfish. Completely selfish. Even the son of a criminal didn’t deserve to have his father killed.

He needed to warn him, at least. Keep Hanzo and his brother out of Blackwatch’s line of fire. If they were in the castle that night, they would surely be killed on sight. Blackwatch would do anything to keep the Shimada clan from rising again. Jesse wondered momentarily if Reyes would do the same, considering how fond he’d become of Genji. It wasn’t worth the risk.

He packed his last belonging in the duffle bag, zipping it up and turned to face Hanzo. “Hey, you got any plans tonight?”

“No,” Hanzo muttered as he tucked stray folds of his yukata, “Why?”

“Er, well, I might not be leavin’ till late. Maybe we could go do somethin’ with Genji before I go?”

Hanzo turned to face Jesse, brows creased as if considering the option, “Maybe. Depends on what you have in mind.”

“I’m up for anythin’. I’ll let you two decide,” he paused, clicked his tongue, “it’s gotta be sometime before the twentieth hour, though.”

“That’s not too late. I’m sure we can go do something with you,” Hanzo walked over and pressed a peck against Jesse’s lips, “I’ll always make time for you.”

The soft smile Hanzo gave utterly tore Jesse’s heart apart.

There would be no meeting between them. At that time tonight, Jesse would be with Blackwatch, ready to storm Shimada castle. All that mattered, truly, was that Hanzo and Genji would be away, in the village. They’d be out of the crossfire. They’d be  _ safe _ .

Hanzo was pulled into an unexpected embrace in that moment, Jesse heaving as he tried to keep the tears that wanted to escape under control. This was goodbye, for him. For Hanzo, it wasn’t quite the end, and he would remain unaware of the situation. When Jesse would skip out on their little meeting, he would realize what an untrustworthy liar Jesse really was. 

Maybe Hanzo could forget about Jesse more easily this way, too.

***

Hanzo left his cowboy behind with a cheerful air, knowing they would be meeting again soon. The kerchief around his neck was an indication of Jesse’s affections, a promise between them that this wasn't truly over. They were young, barely two decades old; they had an entire future to find each other again. 

Hanzo insisted that Jesse keep the red yukata, despite his protests.  _ I ain't worthy of somethin’ so nice, sweetheart _ , he insisted. Hanzo practically had to stuff it in his duffle bag just to make sure he wouldn’t leave it behind. 

_ It's yours.  _

Returning to the castle was its own task entirely. Hanzo was evidently coming back from a rough night, his hair a disheveled mess and his yukata a downright disaster. He ignored the glances he received from the guards at the wooden entrance door, slipping inside and maneuvering through the garden to stay out of sight. When he finally reached his room, he slid the door shut and let out a sigh of relief. 

The joy was short-lived, for he heard Genji’s voice on the opposite end of the door right as he changed out of his yukata into his kyudo-gi. The voice was muffled and he could hardly understand his brother through the screen. Slipping on his hakama and tying his obi around his waist, he slid his door open. Genji was frozen solid, tense as a bowstring. His eyes were shifty, but mostly focused on the floor.

“What do you need?” he asked, unable to hide the irritation in his voice. He just wanted a nap at this point. He was hardly in the mood to deal with his brother’s shenanigans.

“Father wanted me to find you,” Genji murmured, voice barely above a whisper, “he wants to talk to you.”

Hanzo gave a low sigh, running a hand through his hair. “Is it urgent? Is he upset?”

“Yes and yes.” Genji finally moved, but only to fold his arms. “He’s pissed.”

Hanzo groaned, but conceded, “Very well. I’ll speak to him.” He paused, catching Genji before he could saunter away, “I’m meeting with McCree tonight. He wanted you to come too.”

Genji turned back to face his brother, brows furrowed, “I thought he left already. Yeah, sure, I’ll go. Have him text me the deets.” With that, he was gone. Clearly, he wanted nothing to do with the quarrel between his father and elder brother. 

Hanzo didn’t blame him. Their relationship was only growing more unstable with the passing of each year. Genji was away from home more and more often, ignoring his obligations to the family. Hanzo remained bitter that he now had to do the work for both of them to make up for it, but even he found himself wandering into the village more than before. Whether this was from Genji’s or McCree’s influence, he was unsure.

Deeming himself in suitable dress for a meeting with his father, he made only minor adjustments. Namely, to run a comb through his hair and tie the ends together. Considering himself prepared, he wandered down the hallway and approached his father’s chambers.

“Father,” he called out through the screen door, keeping his hand just above the grip, “I am here, as you asked.”

“Come inside.”

He obliged, sliding the door open and stepping through, shutting the screen behind him. His father was seated in his usual position: on the floor behind a small desk, akin to a kotatsu. Papers and scrolls littered its surface, and Hanzo watched as his father peeled his eyes from one particular document to glance at him. He scowled, wrinkles bending around his face as he moved and gestured to the seat opposite to him.

Hanzo bent down and sat on his knees in that spot without hesitation.

He waited impatiently for his father to speak first. Such was how it must be in their household. Hanzo wasn’t permitted to have the first word. The moment was agonizingly long. His father glanced back to his document, set it aside, looked up again, clicked his tongue against his teeth.  _ Get it over with _ , Hanzo wanted to scream.

“Where were you last night?” he finally spoke, his voice low and menacing. 

Hanzo bit his lip. He hoped Genji could bail him out like he always did before, with Yuna. It seemed he must have forgotten, or their father was one step ahead of them. Either scenario didn’t sound especially pleasing to Hanzo. 

“Out with a friend.” A lie that wasn’t entirely made up. Vague enough that it didn’t give too much information away.

“I see,” his father hummed, tapping a fountain pen against the wood of the desk. Hanzo felt sweat dripping from his forehead. “I didn’t realize you  _ had _ friends.”

Hanzo swallowed. Well, he wasn’t necessarily  _ wrong _ . “I have a few. The one I met with last night was in Hanamura for a short time. I wanted to see him before he left.” Again, he was being honest enough that he didn’t give away too much information. His father kept his face consistent, never letting even a drop of expression seep into his visage.

His father let out a sigh, tapped the pen. Drew up a hand to stroke the square-shaped line of facial hair that surrounded his lips. Hanzo was tense, keeping his hands clamped in the fabric of his hakama to hold himself steady. Beads of sweat trickled down his brow. His father clicked his tongue, drew his eyes up to look directly into Hanzo’s.

“I know you’re seeing that American boy.”

Hanzo couldn’t breathe. He froze, eyes going wide as saucers. His chest went numb.

“You tried to hide it from me, but I am no fool. I know who he is, who he works for, and what they’re planning to do tonight.” He twirled the fountain pen between his fingers, keeping his eyes directly on Hanzo the entire time. With a snap, he ceased and slammed the pen into the desk. The tip broke off, flying off to another corner of the room. Ink dribbled out onto the wood, seeping into the papers scattered over the desk. He didn’t seem to mind, allowing the ink to spill over his work. His eyes seeped into Hanzo’s, flaming. “You have gravely disappointed me.”

“Father, I can explain—”

“Quiet!” he bellowed, lifting up from the floor to tower over his son. “You have done enough!”

Hanzo shrunk back down, staying quiet. He had to force himself to breathe, but it was ragged. His vision went hazy, he had to wipe off the sweat trying to drip into his eyes. 

He was so stupid.  _ Stupid, foolish, careless. _ He had been caught. What could he do, now? Surely he would be under house arrest again... or worse. His last opportunity to see Jesse before he left Hanamura, and it was going to be stripped away from him. It wasn’t fair,  _ it wasn’t fair. _ He thought it would be  _ okay _ .

His father began to vigorously pace back and forth across the room, spewing his frustrations out to Hanzo all the while, but most of it was incomprehensible muttering. He only stopped long enough to face Hanzo and rile himself up all over again.

“You foolish boy! Did you not realize he was an Overwatch agent? They’re trying to undermine our clan!” He began his pacing once again, jittery and frantic. His father’s face had adopted a tint of crimson, but it settled into a rose as he calmed down. “He was only using you to get closer to me. That’s what they do, Hanzo. They’re liars, tricksters, and they’ll do anything to be rid of the Shimada. Centuries of our family’s history, all destroyed by a handful of outsiders.”

His father stopped his pacing, placing himself behind the desk once again. He gave a curse when he saw the mess from the fountain pen, as if he couldn’t remember causing it in the first place.

Hanzo remained still. His fists couldn’t possible clench into his hakama any tighter than they were now. It was a struggle not to let out every emotion dashing through his head escape.  _ It wasn’t true. He was wrong. _

His father wiped the ink away with blank sheets of paper, leaving the mess half clean and opted instead to lean his elbows against the wooden surface, his chin lying above his clasped hands. 

“They’re coming. Tonight. They’ll try to kill me, and I need you here.”

Hanzo swallowed, his voice cracking when he finally forced himself to speak again, “Why me?”

“My forces are down thanks to your  _ friends _ . You’re good with a bow, Hanzo. I know I can count on you to keep me safe.”

“But father, I—”

“ _ Don’t _ say another word,” he hissed, teeth baring and brows furrowing, “This is how you’ll make it up to me for what you did wrong. Ready your bow.”

Hanzo was dismissed. Even with his legs carrying him back to his room, he felt dazed. It was difficult to walk, to breathe, or even to focus. He didn’t even acknowledge that he was back in his room until his feet hit his futon and he plopped onto bundle of blankets. It was then that he finally caved, and spilled out the emotions he kept pent up: frustration, grief, fear. The tears were dripping faster than he could notice them. He gripped his comforter between his fingers, nearly ripping it apart. 

A buzzing noise drew him back into reality, his ears pinpointing the noise. He lifted his head, glancing over to where his phone lay in its normal position. The bright light went blank after a few seconds of being ignored. Hanzo drew his hand over, snatching the device back to him.

It was from Jesse. Who else could it be, after all? It was a longer message than his usual, and Hanzo read the words in a daze.

_ Hey sugar. Genji wants to meet at the ramen restaurant, whatever its name was. That work for ya? _

Hanzo slammed the phone back against the tatami mat, digging his face back into his blankets. So many mixed feelings and blended thoughts were swimming within his head. He didn’t know what to believe anymore.

On one hand, his father could have made up the story of Blackwatch coming to the estate that night. Yet, if his father knew of McCree at all, surely it was just as possible for him to know of their plans? His father had a talent for gathering intel from his cronies, that much Hanzo knew from experience alone. On the other hand, if his father was being honest, then McCree was blatantly creating a mock meeting for the night. If he was genuinely lying to Hanzo, well… Hanzo didn’t want to think of that.

Who was he to believe? A foreigner he fell so hard for so quickly, or the father he’s known since birth.

For now, slamming his face into his pillow seemed the best option.

***

Overwatch’s reinforcements arrived early that morning, and were already assembled by the time Jesse returned to base. He entered the warehouse to be greeted by dozens of new occupants, most of which were unrecognizable faces. He pinpointed one in particular that he knew, and they locked eyes within the same split second.

“Angela!” he bellowed, rushing over and greeting the young doctor in a warm embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. Jesse realized with a warm fondness how much he’d missed hearing her voice. The last they’d met was on a recon mission in Florence, somewhere around eight months ago.

“Jesse! I’m glad you’re safe,” Angela pulled away from their embrace, giving her friend a warm smile. Her voice carried her heavy Swiss-German accent, one that Jesse had become so familiar with after years of friendship. “Reyes has been so worried, you ought to go see him.”

“Yeah? Sure,” Jesse glanced around the claustrophobic room of soldiers and agents, not finding his commander among the unfamiliar faces, “where’d he run off to?”

“He’s down here,” Angela declared, tugging Jesse out of the main room to the hallway of doors, “Jack is here, too. They’re having a… discussion.”

Jesse pulled out a quick sigh. Those two rarely could sit in a room together after weeks or months apart without bickering within seconds. He braced himself, noticing Angela do the same, and knocked on the door she brought him to. Silence, at first. He leaned in and pressed an ear against the metal. He could hear them arguing, their raised voices muffled but still discernible. 

If they weren’t going to answer the damn door, he had to make the first move. He knocked again for emphasis, but when he was ignored a second time, he gripped the handle and shoved the door open.

“We  _ need _ you, Jack!” Reyes was screeching as soon as Jesse opened the door, but stopped short and spun his head around to face the gunslinger and the doctor.

“Agent McCree and Doctor Ziegler,” Morrison murmured, and Jesse wasn’t sure if it was to himself or to the young agents. “It’s been a long time. I’m sorry you had to walk in on us like… like this.” Morrison gave a smile and an apologetic wave of his hand. Reyes huffed, folding his arms.

Jesse didn’t pay attention to Morrison. He was here to see Reyes. “Commander,” he began, giving Reyes a quick salute.

Reyes didn’t return the gesture, jaw tight and eyes locked on Jesse’s. After a moment of silence, he gave a chuckle. “Pasaste un buen momento?”

Jesse paused, then formed a grin. “Sííí,” he drawled, throwing Reyes a quick finger gun. Morrison and Angela exchanged mutual looks of confusion.

Ignoring the sniggering noises Jesse and Reyes were exchanging, Morrison cleared his throat, “McCree, do you have a minute?”

Jesse paused, knit his brows. He rarely ever spoke with the Strike Commander, and they weren’t even part of the same division. What could Morrison possibly need from  _ him _ ? “Yes, sir, what is it?” He kept his formal visage up around his superiors, but he had grown so comfortable around Reyes it was rarely necessary to do so these days. Nevertheless, he kept his spine straight and his hands placed lightly against his hips. 

Morrison dragged Jesse away from the room, finding a secular spot in the hallway. He was fidgeting, yet there was a tenseness evident in every muscle. His bright cobalt eyes were darting around them. 

Finally, he leaned into Jesse’s space and spoke with an unexpected softness, “So, uh… is Gabe alright? He seems, really, I dunno…  _ stressed. _ ”

Jesse folded his arms, giving the Strike Commander a grin, “Prolly ‘cause he got told to hurry up this job that mighta taken months. You tell  _ me _ why he's stressed, sir.”

Morrison paused, frowned. He let his hand sit against his hips, leaning on one leg. “Okay, fair point,” he admitted with a huff. “Still, something seems…  _ off  _ about him.”

Jesse shrugged, “I admit, sir, I ain't been around him much as of late. I can't always know what's goin’ on in his head.”

“Yeah… no, you're right, sorry I brought it up.” Morrison shuffled back as if embarrassed. The Strike Commander of Overwatch, embarrassed? Jesse could hardly believe what he was witnessing.

“It's no trouble at all, sir,” Jesse threw him a smile followed by a tip of his hat, “Now that you're here, I’m sure he'll be just fine.”

Morrison chuckled, running a hand through his spiked hair. “Thank you, Agent.”

***

Within an hour, the entirety of Blackwatch’s small squadron and their Overwatch support were stuffed within the cramped main room of the warehouse. The coffee table Reyes adopted into a workspace was emptied out to make room for a holographic blueprint detailing Shimada Castle. The rest of the room remained pitch black, the soft blue glow gleaming over everyone.

Morrison and Reyes placed themselves in the center around the holograph, explaining in unison all they could of the operation that night. The first half was simply to catch the Overwatch agents up on what they missed, and Jesse allowed himself to space out during that part of the lecture. 

Angela and himself stood together. She was invested in their commanders’ tag-team speech, while Jesse was struggling just to stay on his feet. Within the hour to spare, he already changed into his Blackwatch regalia: dark clothes topped by a grey pullover, a black chest plate protecting the upper half of his torso. He had to remove his spurs, along with his hat, which he felt nude without. They were stuffed back into his duffle bag to be sent back to the Swiss headquarters, back to the rest of what little belongings he still held onto. His personal phone had to go with everything else as well, and the thought that he couldn’t contact Hanzo or Genji that night rung in the back of his mind.

He could only pray they were far, far away from Shimada Castle by now.

“Their security is tight, especially since most of their forces are staying in the fortress on high alert,” Reyes explained, pinpointing on the holograph exactly where the few entrances to Shimada Castle lay. Reyes was highly professional when he needed to be, Jesse noticed. Considering how often Overwatch had been throwing him under the bus ever since the Omnic Crisis ended, Jesse could understand why he was trying to keep up his image.

“They might be expecting us,” Morrison cut in, “so we need to stay vigilant. We’ll have a group break through the main entrance as a decoy. Everyone else comes in through this side entrance.” He aimed a finger on the fortress’ west wall, indicating the hidden entrance.

Reyes folded his arms, hollow eyes doing a once-over of every face that stared back at him. His eyes settled to dwell on Jesse. The gunslinger gulped. 

“Because we don't know where the clan leader is hiding, we need a small group to sneak away, find him, and take him out.” Reyes’ eyes narrowed, keeping fixed on Jesse. “Agent McCree and myself will handle this.”

He bolted upright, eyes wide and giving Reyes a desperate plea without words.  _ Don't make me do this.  _

Reyes knit his brows, looking away and finally breaking their gaze. Jesse made an incomprehensible mutter, running his hands over his face. He couldn't do this. He couldn't just  _ murder  _ Hanzo’s father. 

_ You've killed so many before. Why is this any different?  _

A soft touch drew Jesse from his own thoughts. He pulled his hands away, blinking rapidly, and saw Angela giving him a hard look. She nodded, mouthing something to him but the words were lost. She spoke a second time, but all he could do was read her lips.  _ Pull it together.  _

“Once the clan leader is dead, the mission will be finished,” Morrison was the one to speak now, leaning an arm against Reyes, rather casually. “For now. We’ll have to return to Hanamura later on to eradicate any Shimada remnants we find. But that is for another day.”

“We rendez-vous here,” Reyes swiped his hand to move the map around and zoom out, pointing to a building on the outskirts of the village. Jesse recognized the location. It was close to the garden Hanzo brought him to before.

Morrison cleared his throat before taking over, “I will remain at the rendez-vous point and wait. Unfortunately, I… I can't get involved with the assault.”

A collection of murmurs rang in the room. Jesse watched Reyes frown, move his head away from Morrison’s direction. His thoughts went back to their argument from before, wondering if this had anything to do with it. 

Morrison was Overwatch’s poster boy. Of course they wouldn't let him get any more involved with a Blackwatch mission than he was meant to. That would ruin his image if the mission ended up a high-profile failure. 

The meeting concluded, and the packed room of agents dispersed. Jesse’s legs plundered and he plopped onto the nearest seat he could find. A crate, it seemed, would suffice. Angela was at his side in a flash, and without asking she laid a hand against his forehead. 

“Jesse, is something wrong? You're getting a fever.”

Jesse swatted her hand away, more forcefully than he meant to, and he quickly threw her an apology, “No, sorry, I—I’m fine, I just… I need a minute.”

She stood up straight, scowling at him. “You look like you're going to faint.”

“Don't worry ‘bout me,” he tossed a smile up at her, “you know me, I’m good at gettin’ by.” He reached involuntarily into his pocket, pulling out the last cigarette he had without thinking. 

Angela snatched it from his lips, “I thought you were quitting!” 

Jesse fumbled after it, trying and failing to grab it back from her grip, “Aw, c’mon, Ang, it's my last one.” He curled his lip, pouting.

She raised an eyebrow, scowling. She tossed the cigarette away, and Jesse barely managed to grab it before it hit the ground. “You will only lie to me again if I scold you.”

“I swear I'll quit. I just got a little stressed is all,” Jesse bleated, voice muffled by the lung cancer on a stick between his teeth. Angela huffed. She crossed her arms and turned away, leaving him alone once more. 

In the corner of his eye, Jesse noticed Reyes and Morrison huddled together on the sofa next to the holograph. Reyes was hunched over, hands folded over his chin. Morrison had a hand on his shoulder, leaning close and speaking to him.

Reyes rarely seemed so distraught. But Jesse knew better than to interrupt them, or pester Reyes about what was wrong. 

He lit the cigarette, billowing out as many plumes of smoke as he could. His eyes darted to his wristwatch. 

One hour to go. 

***

A rainstorm swept Hanamura that night.  _ Perfect timing _ , Jesse mused. It was an early summer rain, and Jesse didn’t mind the coolness it gave off. He could’ve done without the humidity, however. Sweat was building up around his neck and damping his hair almost as much as the rain. He wished dearly that he didn’t have to wear the grey hoodie. No matter how long he was away from New Mexico, traveling anywhere drenched with humidity managed to bother him.

The night was relatively dark, the sky full of ominous clouds that blocked the full moon. Blackwatch and Overwatch alike left the warehouse without a trace of their presence lingering behind, bringing the place back to its truly ‘abandoned’ status. 

The squadron who would act as decoys traveled up the hill by foot while the rest of the groups, including Jesse and Reyes, took the shuttle to the hidden entrance. He sat next to his commander, taking up the window seat. Reyes left his arms folded over his chest, keeping his eyes closed. It seemed like he was asleep, but he would bolt upright every few minutes as if he were dozing on and off. 

When they arrived, Jesse felt his chest lurching. He left the shuttle slowly, fingers drifting to Peacekeeper tucked away in her holster as a means of comfort. His mind was reeling. Was he really doing this? Killing the father of the man he had fallen in love with?

All he wanted instead was to take Hanzo away. Far, far away. Somewhere they could be together, and safe. No more killing, no more following orders. Just them against the world.

Murdering his father was no way to solve any of this. 

But Blackwatch didn’t care. Blackwatch had a mission, and that was how they decided to get it done. Jesse had seen his fair share in his three years with them just what they would do to finish the job. The consequences had been severe. High-profile mission failures, blackmail, torture, kidnapping, and corruption. Jesse had seen it all.

He didn’t want that anymore.

When Reyes dropped a hand onto his shoulder, soft yet firm, he drew himself out of his own thoughts. Reyes was the sole link keeping him chained to Blackwatch, Jesse knew. But Reyes was also the one who kept him going, nevermind the debt he owed to him. Reyes was his support. Even with their differing values, Reyes never let Jesse falter. He was almost like a father to him… a word that tasted bitter on Jesse’s tongue. Unfamiliar.

Reyes bore his eyes into Jesse’s, the grip on his shoulder growing tighter. Overwatch and Blackwatch alike passed them as they went into formation, leaving the commander and his lowly agent alone. Reyes leaned into his space, speaking loudly enough to be heard over the rain but just enough that Jesse alone could hear him.

“Don’t worry, kid,” he released his grip and gave a rare smile, “this will be over soon.”

Jesse huffed, shook his head, shuffled on his feet. “I don’t want this to be over.”

“I know,” Reyes gave a sigh, folding his arms. “I know that Shimada boy means a lot to you. I’ll make sure he’s unharmed.”

The gunslinger let out a shaky breath, sniffling from the coolness of the rain. His chest went tight, lungs constricting and making it harder to breath. The anxiety gnawing at him was unlike anything he felt before. He couldn't even say a word. 

An Overwatch agent turned back to them, “Sir! Are we starting soon?”

Reyes turned away from Jesse, looking over at the agent, “Go on without us. We’ll back you up. Be sure to signal the others.”

The agent opened their mouth to protest, but hastily shut it, nodded, and turned away. 

Reyes looked down at Jesse once again, “I can't promise everyone will get out of here safely tonight, but… I'll do my best to make sure you can meet that boy again someday.”

Jesse nodded, wiping his face with his hand. Whether his cheeks were drenched because of tears or the rain, he couldn't tell. Reyes looked away, pulled out his dual shotguns. 

Gunshots blared nearby, echoing in the air. Overwatch had already begun their assault. Jesse heard distant screaming, and he swallowed. He didn't want to think of who it could be, whether they were Shimada or Overwatch. He tried to numb his brain by taking long, even breaths. He slipped Peacekeeper from her holster, twirling her on his finger. 

He sauntered to Reyes’ side, “Let's go.” His commander gave him a nod. 

The hidden entrance had been left wide open for them, creating a path that went directly through the castle’s west wall. Jesse perked his head out, seeing that they were within the castle garden. He could see a koi pond next to a pathway led by round stones. Plants and flowers decorated the path, and Jesse could see stone lanterns adorning it as well. They had been lit and remained safe from the rain, the soft licks of fire acting as the only source of light. 

Jesse signaled to Reyes it was safe, and they crept out. Besides the ring of gunshots, a nearby sozu made consistent  _ klonks _ as the rain dropped water into the bamboo shoot at a rapid pace. They diverted from the stone path to keep away from the light of the lanterns. Maneuvering their way from the garden, they reached the castle’s interior. 

The gunshots were dying down, yet somehow they managed to only see a handful of bodies. Some in black suits, some with grey hoodies. Jesse’s stomach lurched with each fallen comrade and foe alike that they discovered. Reyes shook his shoulder every so often, tucking his shotguns away to throw him some signs with his hands.  _ ‘Keep it together.’ _

Jesse balled his hand into a fist, bobbing his wrist.  _ ‘Yes.’  _ He gave Reyes a scowl when his commander pushed past him and stepped over their most recently discovered body, slipping into another room. 

With no knowledge of where the Shimada leader may have been hiding, they had no choice but to check every room. Reyes stepped out, signing to Jesse that it was empty. Jesse stroked the coarse hairs on his chin, wondering where the old man must have been hiding. 

Hanzo and Genji never made a mention of it to him. They didn't discuss their home much at all, now that he thought about it. Their father could have been anywhere, and this mansion was too large to check every last room. They needed to pinpoint him down. 

A large room near the main entrance was out. If Shimada was hiding, he wouldn't be in such an easy location to find. Then again, maybe that was the perfect place to hide. Somewhere obvious, but hidden away, perhaps. Unsuspecting.

_ ‘Where is the main room?’  _ he signed to Reyes. His commander pointed his finger down the hallway. Jesse had more to say:  _ ‘He will be somewhere harder to find.’ _ Reyes nodded in agreement. 

_ ‘Hidden rooms are another possibility.’  _ Reyes concluded. Now that they were making silent acknowledgements, they snuck their way down the hall towards the entrance. It was easier to find than anticipated, but what awaited them was not what they hoped to see.

They entered an expansive room, which was mostly open space but took up several different floors. There was a center platform covered in tatami, with two unnaturally large paper lanterns created something like a doorway for the bridge that went outside. Jesse and Reyes had entered on the ground floor, and to their left was a scroll hanging against the wall. An enormous painting sat dormant above it, depicting the image of two warriors, one with a bow and one with a sword, accompanied by dragons.

The painting reminded him eerily of the two Shimada brothers.

But when gunshots echoed in the room, he snapped back to the present. He and Reyes ducked into cover, avoiding the handful of Shimada guards dressed in black. They were firing off towards the entrance, shots ringing out one by one and aiming for the Overwatch agents trying to push their way in. Reyes and Jesse managed to arrive exactly where they shouldn’t be.

Reyes was repeatedly smacking Jesse’s shoulder to get his attention. Jesse hissed at him, but knew he couldn’t use his voice to question him. 

_ ‘We have to get out of here.’ _ Reyes signed, with an intense scowl blatant on his face. Jesse huffed, peeked his head out to glance around the room. The Shimada managed to push the Overwatch agents back, and were slowly flooding out of the spacious room.

Jesse noticed something else. Behind the wall with the scroll was another hallway. He turned back to Reyes, flailed his hands and his signing was nearly incomprehensible from his excitement.  _ ‘There’s a hidden path behind the scroll. He might be there.’ _

_ ‘It’s too risky.’  _ Reyes signed with a frown. 

_ ‘It’s worth the risk.’ _

Reyes knit his brows, leaned over Jesse to take a quick glance into the room. Finally, he conceded with a nod. He brought his shotguns back out, while Jesse flipped Peacekeeper into his dominant hand. 

Another glance into the room. The handful of Shimada were crossing the bridge by now. They had their opportunity, and they took it. Ducking out of cover, scrambling up the short flight of wooden stairs, they made their way into the nearly hidden off hallway.

The path was much like a square. They had a route to their left and right. Jesse threw Reyes a sign saying they should go left. Reyes obliged, but kept his eyes darting around them for extra precaution.

They turned a corner and reached a doorway blocked by a sliding door. Jesse and Reyes paused, giving each other an understanding glance and a nod. Reyes aimed both shotguns as Jesse slid the panel back, and they charged into the room.

They found their target, as well as the one person Jesse prayed wouldn’t be there tonight.

A man sat on the far side of the room behind a wooden desk. He was an older man, long raven hair drenched with stripes of grey and tied up neatly in a bun. He had a trimmed and well-kept beard, accentuating the fierce scowl and intense glow of his eyes. It was the Shimada-gumi’s leader, and Hanzo’s father. There was no way he could be anyone else. 

And beside him stood Hanzo. Shoulders locked, arms drawn back as he stood proudly, aiming a scatter arrow. 

Ready to shoot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say the last two chapters will be out as soon as possible, but... Dishonored 2 and Pokemon SM are coming out. Also finals are coming up. But I'll do my best.
> 
> I had beta readers this time around! Thank you Aaron, Julia, and Natalie for helping me out!!
> 
> A friend drew two (memes) things for this story: [here](https://twitter.com/hortshuman/status/783110347028705280) and [here](https://twitter.com/hortshuman/status/784183891795914753)  
> And huge thanks to justSaoto from twitter for drawing [this](https://twitter.com/justSaoto/status/788107668523220993) and [this (coloured)](https://twitter.com/justSaoto/status/790632362505830405) inspired by this fic <33  
> If anyone else draws anything for this story please tell me so I can add it here, and also so I can cry and thank you 500 times.
> 
> Thank you as always for all the kudos and comments!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry about the wait! Finals kicked my ass.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me about gay cowboys on my [tumblr](http://officialfantome.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/luciolelights)

Jesse was petrified; he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, couldn’t even think. All he could focus on was the intense glare Hanzo was throwing at him, brows knit and lips drawn in a tight line. His stance was fierce, and Jesse was trying not to glance at the arrow aiming toward his skull. He could see Reyes, in the corner of his eye, looking just as mortified. Certainly, Reyes must have been calculating a thousand different outcomes for the next few minutes.

“Drop your weapons.” The voice that rang out through the thick, tense air caused a chill to rattle down his spine. He recognized that voice, which confirmed his assumption that this was Hanzo’s father. That cold, haunting, and unwavering voice was enough to send children running and crying into their mother’s arms.

Reyes gave him a knowing look, and they made a silent agreement to oblige to Shimada’s commands. Simultaneously, they leaned down slowly and released their guns to lay idle on the tatami mats. When they pulled back to a standing position, they kept their hands above their heads.

They needed to be patient, and vigilant. Jesse was good at talking, and especially good at negotiating his way out of nasty situations, give or take a few instances. His time in Overwatch’s Colorado watchpoint flashed in his head. That was where he met Reyes, while chained down to a chair within a dark room, screaming and cursing so loudly he nearly lost his voice. He had just been stolen from Deadlock, and back then, didn’t care whether he survived or not.

Things were different now, and he was older. Wiser. He let out a shaky breath. He reminded himself that he needed to keep calm, and cool his head. Patience was the key to a successful mission.

“I have been expecting you,” Shimada gave them a wicked grin. He folded his hands over the short wooden desk before him. Jesse eyed several stacks of paper scattered around, unorganized, and what looked like a giant ink stain all over them. Shimada didn't seem to mind or even acknowledge the mess. 

Jesse risked to glance at Hanzo. He was surprised to see that Hanzo was avoiding eye contact, now staring hard at the floor instead. Jesse swallowed audibly, his throat dry with tension. Never mind why Hanzo was aiming at them; he knew Shimada had a tight grip over his son’s neck. That desire he had forced himself to pent up returned. To destroy every obstacle in Hanzo’s life that kept them apart, to carry him off somewhere far away where they would never be found. 

He huffed, trying to keep still. Such an idea would never be a reality. Especially not now. 

His father’s eyes shifted between the two of them, his frown growing deeper. Finally, he settled his gaze on Reyes. “Your men have been hanging about my territory for far too long. Did you honestly think I don't know who you work for? Your actions are  _ undoubtedly _ Overwatch.”

Reyes’ lips were drawn on a tight line, and he kept his expression neutral. Jesse could see beads of sweat dripping down his brow in thin streaks. His tongue flicked over his upper lip, and Jesse shot his gaze away. 

Shimada appeared to be annoyed at their silence. What could they say? Sorry for killing your men and trying to overthrow your centuries-old criminal empire? Sorry for fucking your son into the mattress? Jesse ran his tongue over his own lips, finding them suddenly dry. No matter how tonight played out, nobody would be getting out of this unharmed. They were fucked.

“If you remain silent, I will not hesitate to strike first,” Shimada’s brows creased, and he stroked his greying beard with a brush of his hand. 

“Wait.”

Reyes finally spoke up, his voice striking the air like a knife. He seemed tense, but he was doing an excellent job of keeping his cool. Reyes had always excelled in that regard. He needed to, given his line of work.

Shimada went quiet as soon as Reyes spoke up. He stilled, moved his hands from his beard to lean his chin against them. He raised an eyebrow. “Say what you will.”

“We’ll leave. Let us go, and we'll leave Hanamura. Japan, too.”

“Do you believe me a fool? I know Overwatch has always kept their eye on me. You have a base in Okinawa, and you expect me not to notice?” He scoffed with a quick shake of his head. “Whether I kill you or not, this is going straight to the UN.”

Jesse didn't think it possibly for Reyes to look any more tense, but he did.

This was bad. Blackwatch was meant to be a secret operation. Nobody outside of Overwatch knew they existed—hell, even most people  _ in _ Overwatch didn’t. They’ve failed missions before, sure, but nothing this public. The Shimada-gumi were powerful, and there was no way their leader was just bluffing. He would absolutely have Blackwatch exposed if given the opportunity.

That is, if he even knew they were called Blackwatch. Jesse realized he referred to their activities as Overwatch. Maybe they would still be okay. Getting the UN involved would end badly, but… that’s better than letting Blackwatch’s existence be released to the public.

“Tell you what,” there was a slight shake to Reyes’ voice, “keep the UN out of this and all of Overwatch’s eyes on the Shimada clan will be turned away.”

It was a long shot, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t worth the shot.

“I cannot possibly expect you to keep to your word.” Shimada stood, strands falling out of place from the tight bun of his hair, his brows furrowed. “I am afraid there is no way for us to come to a compromise. You and your men have been in my way long enough, and I have no choice but to make certain it doesn’t happen again.”

Jesse gulped. This was it, then. Him and his boss, shot down within the enemy stronghold. No rendez-vous, no return to the safety of the Swiss Overwatch base. Jesse’s eyes darted to look at Hanzo, wide and pleading. Hanzo wasn’t looking back at him. The archer kept his gaze pointed to the tatami mats they stood upon. His posture looked weak, and he clearly wasn’t aiming directly at them any longer.

This was it.

“Hanzo!” Shimada’s voice cut through the quiet, firing like a gunshot in Jesse’s ears. The soft  _ pitter patter _ of the rain outside wasn’t enough to drench the flames of his tongue. “Fire your arrow.”

Hanzo tensed instantly. His eyes went wide, he flickered glances between the tatami and the two of them, focusing on the blank space of the wall behind them. His arms went tight, and he drew up his bow to aim again. The scatter arrow was spinning, pointing towards that space between their two bodies.

Then, Hanzo’s eyes went right to Jesse’s. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the range of emotions swimming through those glossy pools. Fear, apprehension, regret—he could see it all.

Hanzo was shaking, but not from the weight of his bow. 

“What are you doing? I told you to shoot them!”

Jesse snapped back to reality when Shimada broke the silence once more. He was facing Hanzo now, stepping closer to his son who trembled even more vigorously. Shimada’s grey strands of hair were fanning over his face now as they broke away from the solid hold of their bun. Jesse kept his eyes on Hanzo’s—an affirmation of trust.  _ Don’t shoot, Hanzo. You promised we’d meet again someday. _

Shimada was glancing between Hanzo and Jesse, and he gave a huff as he pulled back his loose strands of hair. “Very well. If you won’t listen to me, then I have no choice.”

Shimada’s hand slipped between the folds of his robes. When he pulled his hand back out, a small pistol gleamed silver in the dim light. Jesse’s stomach hurled. He gave one last look to Hanzo before—

_ Bang. _

Reyes screamed.

Jesse let out a quick breath, looking beside him to see Reyes clutching his leg and leaning on his other knee. Blood was staining the leg of his pants, one black and gloved hand pressing against the wound.  _ Shit. Shit shit shit. _ His eyes flashed back up. Shimada was aiming for him next. 

He had little time to react, but he had to do  _ something _ . Peacekeeper remained on the floor below him—if he was fast enough, just maybe—

_ Click _ . Shimada pulled back the hammer. It was now or never.

Frenzied and in a panic, Jesse ducked down in a swift motion as he snatched Peacekeeper and rolled away from Reyes. Shots hit the empty space where he had been, and as soon as he was back up, he aimed. A Dead Eye would be no good; it would take too long, and leave him exhausted and worn out. He needed his energy to get himself and Reyes out of here. Instead, he aimed as best as he could for Shimada’s head, and—

_ Blam. _

He missed.

Shimada’s shoulder was hit instead, and he bent towards the ground, screaming in agony. Hanzo remained still. Jesse could see the wave of emotions swirling through his eyes. The fear had shifted to confusion, and then anger.

Jesse wasted no time in slipping Peacekeeper into her holster and hoisting Reyes up. Fortunately, Reyes was adept at maneuvering with only one leg and was able to keep up with Jesse. They went as fast as they could out of the room and down the hallway. The gunshots had ceased; the main room was littered with bodies and remained silent. Jesse pushed back a shiver. 

They went back the way they came. Jesse kept Reyes up with his right arm, aiming Peacekeeper with his left. The Shimada castle seemed empty, but Jesse hadn't a clue whether Blackwatch had retreated or not. He decided to risk turning his comm back on as soon as they reached the gardens and found a safe place to hide between buildings. The rain had ceased, and now the air was cool with only sparse droplets dripping from the sky. 

Reyes groaned when Jesse set him down to sit. “How’re you holdin’ up?” Jesse kept his voice low, pulling Reyes’ hand away from the wound. Jesse made a tear in his shirt, wrapping the wound with the scrap he created. 

“Hurts like a bitch,” Reyes groaned, “but I'll live. I've had worse.”

“I'm gonna try to reach Morrison. See what happened to everybody.” Jesse pulled Reyes’s bloody hand open and placed Peacekeeper in his open palm. “Keep an eye out for me, will ya?” Reyes gave a grunt and a nod.

Jesse pressed a finger to his comm, tapping it on and listening through the fuzz as the line cleared up. “Morrison, d’you read me? Reyes’ been hit, we’re still in Shimada territory.”

No response. Jesse gave him a few moments to answer his call, drumming fingers along his thigh impatiently. He clicked his tongue, cursed under his breath. “He’s not answering.  _ Shit _ .”

Reyes let out a soft groan, pounding the back of his head against the stone wall behind him. “We’ll have to leave through the entrance we blasted. The one where we came in.”

“How do we know it’s safe?”

“We  _ don’t _ . It’s a risk, but… we don’t have any other options.”

Jesse scratched his chin. He needed to shave. “Alright. Give her back,” he nodded towards Peacekeeper, “and I’ll get you out of here.”

“Don’t worry about me if it gets ugly, kid. Just take care of yourself.”

Jesse threw Reyes a look, frowning intensely despite it being too dark for him to see, “Don’t say that. I wouldn’t leave you behind.”

“Well, kid, someday you might have to.” Reyes threw a hand on Jesse’s shoulder before the gunslinger could respond; a request for them to get moving. They were on the far side of the garden, and there were still several metres to go until they reached the entrance they came through earlier. Jesse slipped Peacekeeper to his left hand, balancing Reyes with his other. They checked around the corner before slipping into the garden.

Jesse tried not to think too much on what Reyes meant with his last statement. Now wasn’t the time to dwindle on what could happen. They just needed to get out; get back to the rendez-vous point.

While remaining away from the stone path that trailed through the garden, the two kept their heads low as they retraced their steps. The grounds were silent, eerily so. Jesse couldn’t hear gunshots. Was the fighting over? Where were the Shimada? The master had been shot, and surely that could be the only possibility for this bizarre quiet. He gulped, wondering if the old man had died by now. Jesse missed, but a hit to the shoulder was no joke. The gunslinger knew this from personal experience.

If Shimada was dead, their mission was a success. But Jesse could never face Hanzo again, if they had the pleasure to meet once more. If Hanzo’s father lived, that would only spark trouble for Overwatch and their already rocky relationship with the UN. No matter the outcome, this mission would create one hell of a mess.

For just a moment, Hanzo dabbled into Jesse’s thoughts, but he immediately tried to shut them away. Now wasn’t the time. Yet the sight of Hanzo, wide-eyed and looking mortified, had been burned to his memory. He could vividly imagine those eyes on him again, looking hurt and broken one moment but sparking into an electric flame the next.

Jesse didn’t expect Hanzo to forgive him for what he’d done. Coming to terms with this would take longer than he hoped, but maybe… maybe in a year or two he could forget about this whole affair. Finally move on with his life. That sounded ideal.

His thoughts broke as Reyes tugged the fabric against his neck, harshly whispering, “I hear someone around the corner.”

Jesse nodded, and they both pulled back a step to duck down behind the opposite corner. They kept low and close to the stone wall, Jesse sitting on the far side with Peacekeeper raised at eye-level. He glanced back to the path they had been walking down briefly, and could faintly see the west wall where they had entered Shimada territory, illuminated by the stone lanterns. Somehow, they remained lit and glowing, despite the storm. At the end of the path, right where the entrance was, were two Shimada guards clad in black suits. They were talking amongst themselves, but they were too far away for Jesse to hear them.

He leaned away. Reyes prodded him with an elbow, then used his hands to sign,  _ ‘What do you see?’ _

_ ‘Two guards. In our way. Just standing there.’ _

Reyes groaned quietly, rubbing his temple.  _ ‘If we kill them, would anyone notice?’ _

_ ‘Bad idea. You’re in no shape for that. We need to wait.’ _

Reyes gave him a scowl. Jesse began motioning his retort, but was caught dead in his tracks when a familiar voice rang through the air.

Even when speaking in his native tongue, Jesse instantly recognized it. Hanzo’s voice was striking, and all of Jesse’s breath escaped his lungs when he heard him bark in Japanese, most likely towards the two guards. Jesse’s eyes went wide and his heart nearly stopped in his chest when Hanzo stepped right past their hiding spot. He didn’t seem to notice them. Jesse hardly registered the firm grip Reyes had kept over his dominant hand, which might have been all that kept him from firing Peacekeeper at Hanzo’s legs.

Jesse carefully leaned around the corner, one eye watching the scene before him. Hanzo stood before the two guards, who were alert and attentive now that the master’s son was speaking to them. Everything was in Japanese; Jesse could only catch a few words here and there. Nothing that he could piece together to form a comprehensible sentence, though. It seemed as if Hanzo was asking the guards some questions, and he then must have ordered them to leave, for they dashed off back towards the main entrance of the castle. Yet Hanzo remained still, looking off at the rubble that lay dormant.

Until he finally spun around.

Jesse lurched back so quickly he nearly slammed his head against the stone wall. His heart was racing, and he could hear every step Hanzo took back in their direction. Peacekeeper was all that kept him calm, as he caressed her drum with his empty hand. He pulled the hammer back, raising her to his eye-level.

Hanzo stopped right next to them. Jesse risked a glance up, seeing that Hanzo was looking ahead, not pointing any attention in their way. They were a ways away from him still, possibly just enough in the shadows that Hanzo couldn’t see them. But Jesse held his breath, with Reyes doing the same. They couldn’t risk being caught; not when they were so close to escaping.

The archer finally moved. Jesse noticed he wasn’t carrying his bow, yet still wore his kyudo-gi and hakama. Hanzo slipped a hand into the front fold of his gi. Jesse shut his eyes.

_ Thud _ . The gunslinger blinked, seeing two black shotguns lying at his feet. They were Reyes’, the ones he dropped and had to leave behind. Jesse glanced up. His blood went cold when he saw the stare Hanzo was pointing at him.

“You forgot these.” When Hanzo finally spoke, Jesse released the breath he had been holding. A tremor rumbled through him, and he wanted to blame it on the cold.

“Sweetheart—”

“ _ Don’t _ . Don’t you dare.”

Ah. He was angry. Jesse could see it in his eyes now. Eyes aflame, brows knit, his mouth a tight line drawn into a frown. Without thinking, Jesse stood, facing Hanzo directly. He clicked Peacekeeper’s hammer back into shape, slipping her into her holster. An attempt at signaling to Hanzo that he didn’t want to shoot. Not anymore.

Jesse kept his hands up and between them, one measure of caution for the dragon that clearly was waiting to snap and dig his fangs into his flesh. “Hanzo, please talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” he hissed, turning away from Jesse and walking back down the path.

Jesse lurched ahead, fingers desperately gripping the sleeve of his kyudo-gi, “Darlin’,  _ please _ , please listen to—”

Hanzo tugged his arm away, practically snarling in his fury. “You mean nothing to me now, Jesse McCree, do you hear me?  _ Nothing _ . Leave my city, and leave my country. Don’t ever think about showing your face here again.”

Jesse stood his ground. He huffed, trying to fight back the tears that begged to drip from his eyes. “After… after all that, that’s it, then? Sweetheart—”

“I am  _ not  _ your sweetheart!” Hanzo screeched, balling his fists and pounding them against Jesse’s chest plate. He leaned his head forward, breath rapid as his shoulders shuddered. Jesse felt Hanzo grip the fabric of his hoodie. 

Jesse paused, unsure what he should do, or say. He let out a shaky breath, carefully letting a hand drop onto Hanzo’s trembling shoulder. Hanzo shoved him away, and his electric eyes flew back up to look directly into Jesse’s. 

Hanzo bared his teeth, pulled Jesse forward until their lips were hovering only an inch away from each other. “Listen to me, Jesse McCree,” Hanzo hissed, his voice low and threatening, “I  _ loved  _ you, and I  _ trusted _ you, and you  _ lied _ to me! Trying to get me and Genji to leave the castle so you and your cronies could—could—” his voice wavered. Jesse could see his eyes swimming, the electricity dimming to a soft glow. 

Jesse brought his hands up to grip Hanzo’s forearms. He kept his mouth shut—a rarity for him—and let Hanzo release everything he must have kept pent up over these past few hours. 

Hanzo didn't shove Jesse’s hands away. His grip on Jesse’s hoodie only went tighter, and he released a shaky breath, “I was trying to help you, by calling those guards away. Now  _ go _ , and don't ever come back.”

Hanzo released Jesse, pushing their bodies apart. Jesse wanted to break down, pry and beg at Hanzo for forgiveness. Instead, he threw aside the panic lingering in his nerves. He breathed once, gave Hanzo a nod, and turned away to lift Reyes off the ground. 

As they left the safety of the corner, Jesse glanced to his left to see Hanzo hadn't moved. When their eyes met, Jesse sighed softly. He wanted to say something—anything. He knew he could never make up for the lies and deceit he had given to Hanzo, but… even a small apology was worth the effort. 

“Hey,” he called lightly, watching as Hanzo frowned and moved his gaze. He continued, refusing to back off now, “I really do feel awful for what I did to ya. I hope someday you can forgive me.” He paused, expecting Hanzo to say something, but the archer remained silent. “I don't regret anything that happened between us… goodbye, Hanzo.”

He turned away, dragging himself and Reyes towards the west wall. Part of him hoped Hanzo would stop him, pull him down and kiss him until they couldn't breathe. But Hanzo didn't do any of that. Hanzo didn't call his name, didn't follow after him even after they traversed the broken rubble and finally reached the streets of Hanamura. The revelation hurt, and the wound would sting for months—maybe even years. But they would never meet again, and maybe that was for the best. 

Jesse’s comm finally rang in his ear as soon as they reached the streets outside the Shimada grounds. Morrison’s voice buzzed through the miniscule speaker, and he listened intently after the initial fuzz cleared up. 

“Agent McCree, Commander Reyes, do you read me?”

Jesse slipped Peacekeeper away and pressed a finger to his comm, “This is Agent McCree, I read you loud and clear.”

“What's your status?”

“Reyes is wounded with a shot to the leg. I'm carrying him back to rendez-vous. We only just left the Shimada grounds, through the west wall.”

“You got out with no trouble?”

Jesse paused. “Mostly. Only ran into a few guards.”

“Alright. I've found your location, I'll be there soon to assist you.”

Jesse huffed. “Understood.” He moved forward, keeping Reyes close.

Reyes grew weaker by the minute. Jesse bit his lip, trying to keep his commander to stay on his feet, but the wound in his leg was clearly keeping him from moving forward. They navigated the streets of Hanamura, keeping to the back alleys and the more narrow streets to stay away from Shimada detection. Morrison said he would be at their location soon, but… it wasn’t soon enough. They were vulnerable out here. The Shimada-gumi could find them at any instant.

Reyes let out a groan, “Jesse, I need a minute. Please.”

Jesse wanted to protest, to beg his commander to keep going until Morrison arrived, but he knew that bullet in his leg was doing nasty work on his inner muscles. It needed to be removed, and soon. “Alright, boss, hold on a tick.” He dragged Reyes out of the side street they were in to creep into the nearest alley. He set Reyes down who heaved and groaned as he plopped onto the cold cement.

“Fuck,” Reyes muttered, rubbing his neck with a hand.

“I’ll say,” Jesse gave a chuckle, throwing himself down besides Reyes and pulling Peacekeeper out, keeping an eye around the corner for any signs of men in black suits.

“Where the fuck is Jack?” Reyes heaved a sigh, his head falling back against the wall behind them.

“Hell if I know,” Jesse conceded. He took a glance around the corner, and froze, pulling back swiftly. Reyes questioned him, but he silenced him with a wave of his hand and a hard look. Jesse spotted a figure down the street, but it was too dark without any street lights to tell whether it was Morrison or a Shimada guard. He wasn't about to risk being caught. 

Raising Peacekeeper to eye level, Jesse remained still, holding his breath. He could hear the figure’s footsteps slowly approaching. He glanced over to Reyes, who clutched his bullet wound with one hand and raised his shotgun forward with the other. The footsteps were right outside their hiding spot now. 

Jesse shot up, aiming Peacekeeper at the figure and standing firm. It was Morrison. His cobalt eyes were bright enough that Jesse could see how wide they grew when the six-shooter pressed against his forehead. 

Jesse gave a sigh and slipped Peacekeeper into her holster. “My bad,” he gave the Strike Commander a chuckle and shrug of his shoulders as an added apology. 

“Don't worry about it, you have every right to remain vigilant,” Morrison turned his attention immediately to Reyes, crouching down and inspecting his wound, “how are you holding up?”

“I could be worse.” Reyes gave a soft laugh, shrugging. Jesse pursed his lips, surprised to see them getting along after their intense argument from earlier. 

“Let's get you out of here, Gabe. Angela is at the rendez-vous, she can fix you up.” 

Reyes gave Morrison a nod, slipping his shotguns away and allowing Morrison to lift him up and carry him bridal style. Jesse couldn't help but snort a laugh. 

“Say a word and I'll kill you myself,” Reyes hissed, scowling directly at him. 

“Why, sir, I've no idea what you mean,” Jesse was grinning, and he gestured with his hands to feign innocence. Reyes narrowed his eyes even further as Morrison could only bellow into laughter. 

“We’re close to rendez-vous. Follow me, Agent McCree, and keep your gun ready.”

Morrison slipped out of the alley and headed back down from where he arrived. Jesse followed swiftly, keeping his fingers hovered over Peacekeeper’s grip. 

Fortunately for their small party, they met with no trouble as they left the city centre and made their way to the outskirts. The streets were empty of Shimada, and even of regular citizens. Considering how it was cold, damp, and possibly past midnight, Jesse was unsurprised that this was the case. Even with only the light of the moon and a few street lamps, they were able to navigate their way back to the rendez-vous point.

Jesse learned that Overwatch had located themselves in an empty baseball field, where a single chopper awaited them. Morrison explained to Jesse when they arrived that everyone had already shipped out on their way to Switzerland. The three of them were the only ones who remained in Hanamura, aside from Angela and their pilot.

Angela greeted them as soon as they reached the chopper. She threw open the door once she spotted them, dashing over to Reyes and sputtering questions at him. Even in the dim light, Jesse could vividly see just how concerned she was, worry creasing her brow. 

“Where was he hit?” Angela drew up a light from a small pen as she examined Reyes, helping Morrison set him down on the three seats that made up the back of the chopper. There was just enough space for Reyes to lay down. Jesse kept himself right outside the open door, keeping his distance. He wasn’t able to do anything when it came to these situations. He already did all he could for Reyes tonight.

Morrison stripped off Reyes’ gear, pointing at his leg where Jesse’s makeshift bandage remained, “Right here.” 

Angela exhaled, sounding relieved, “Oh good, it’s only the leg. When you told me he’d been shot, I thought of the worst.” She paused, bit her lip, and pried as much fabric away from Reyes’ wound as she could. “As soon as I remove the bullet and apply bandages, we can leave the city.”

Morrison nodded, and turned to glance at Jesse. His face was hard, but Jesse could see the vulnerability in his eyes. He seemed to be saying something to Jesse; something that the Strike Commander had too much pride to say with words.  _ Thank you for keeping him safe. _

Morrison spun back around, stepping past Angela and leaning down towards Reyes on one knee. He removed his beanie, running a hand through the thick curls of Reyes’ hair. When Jesse saw them smile softly at each other, he turned away.

It wasn’t that he didn’t already know of their relationship. Everyone close to them could see how obvious it was. He was indifferent to them, to say the least. But seeing them together, looking so relieved and happy to be reunited after the heavy risk of tonight… he felt envy. Envy for what he and Hanzo could never have.

He wanted a smoke. He cursed when he dug through his pockets only to realize he’d already used his last cigarette. 

It was going to be a long flight.

_ Schwick _ . Jesse paused, blinked, glanced down to see a shuriken sticking upright into the ground. He bent over and grabbed it, noticing one of the points had impaled a folded slip of paper. He gulped. This had to be from one of the Shimada brothers. There was no way it was anyone else. He glanced around, trying to spot the culprit, but it was too dark to see anything beyond the baseball field.

Just as he tucked the shuriken into his pullover pocket and tried to fold the paper open, he was caught off guard as Angela slipped out of the chopper and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Jesse, it’s time to go.”

He shoved the paper in with the shuriken. “Right,” he squeaked, following after her back into the cramped helicopter.

Angela sat herself in the passenger seat, speaking in rapid German to their pilot as he flicked switches that sprung the machinery to life, the blades above whirring and spinning. Morrison was sitting on the far side, next to a tiny window. Reyes was seated in the middle, leaning most of his body against Morrison. He was awake, with fresh new bandages over his leg, but seemed faintly tired and out of sorts. The only seat that remained was the one besides Reyes, and so Jesse shut the chopper door behind him and made himself comfortable.

Reyes gave his attention to him immediately with a flick of his eyes, throwing Jesse a weak smile that the gunslinger returned. Finally, it was over. They were safe. They were going home.

Morrison turned to him as the chopper lifted off the ground. Jesse felt his stomach hurl, and he had to keep his nausea under control. He blamed the sudden sickness on the fatigue combined with the drenching downpour from the rain. It took him a moment to process Morrison’s words.

“I realized I forgot to ask you something important, so I’ll do it now. What happened out there? Is the clan leader dead?”

Jesse gulped, swiping away a bead of sweat that threatened to trickle down his brow, “I hate to admit this, sir, but… I don’t know. I shot him, but I didn’t exactly hit my target. Couldn’t really stick around long enough to find out if he was dead.”

“Right,” Morrison paused, turning away and letting his cobalt eyes bore into the floor, “I suppose we’ll find out soon enough.”

After Morrison went quiet, Reyes pulled himself off of the Strike Commander and tried to keep himself upright. He glanced down at Jesse, looking sincere with his fatigued smile.

“I’m sorry the mission tore you two apart. This is all my fault… I shouldn’t have brought you here,” Reyes said with uncharacteristic sympathy. He sounded genuinely guilty. His tone tugged at Jesse’s heart strings.

“If I wasn’t for this mission, boss, we wouldn’t have met at all. Thank you.”

Reyes nodded, and they shared a moment of silent understanding. But then Reyes blinked, his gaze focusing on Jesse’s neck. His brows knit, “I just realized you’re not wearing your kerchief. Did you lose it?”

Jesse froze. His chest burned, remembering the previous night and the morning spent with Hanzo. The letter burned in his pocket, and he suddenly ached to read it. Yet at the same time, even such a miniscule reminder of Hanzo left him feeling hollow. He took a shaky breath, desperately trying to build back his composure.

“Somethin’ like that, yeah.”

***

The trip back to Switzerland felt like an eternity. Reyes passed out not long after they left Hanamura, and Jesse felt so exhausted that he wished to do the same, but sleep never overcame him. He always had difficulty sleeping during travel, anyway. But the racing thoughts of Hanzo and the note kept his mind wide awake. He wanted to read the note, but there was a grotesque bubble of anxiety gnawing at him just at the thought. He absolutely didn’t want to know what it said. It was better not to know; at least not yet.

The chopper did not carry them all the way back to Switzerland, instead stopping in Incheon’s Overwatch base in South Korea where they reunited with the task force from Hanamura that had left before them. As soon as every Overwatch and Blackwatch member from the operation were together, they were sent to Moscow by plane, and finally, to Zurich. Jesse managed to sleep at some point during the trip, but he couldn’t remember when. All he knew for sure was that a long, long nap was due by the time he returned to his room.

Landing in Zurich and reaching the Overwatch headquarters had their team feeling relieved and refreshed. Reyes was brought into the medbay immediately for proper treatment of his wound, and all Blackwatch personnel were off duty until their commander had recovered. Jesse didn’t mind. After the emotionally and physically draining month he spent in Hanamura, he could use the break. Normally he wouldn’t be allowed much time between missions, so this was a rare opportunity for extra rest.

As soon as they returned to Switzerland, however, the news dropped that the Shimada clan leader survived, and he made a public statement towards the UN condemning Overwatch for their actions. Jesse cursed loudly once he was informed. He _ fucked _ up. Missing that shot cost them the entire mission, and this high profile failure was sure to be a black mark on his and Blackwatch’s career history. He felt obliged to apologize to Reyes for his mistake, but the commander didn’t blame him at all.

“It’s not your fault,” Reyes had explained, “there was nothing we could’ve done.”

Jesse felt less awful about his fuck up after hearing Reyes’ reassurance, but he wasn’t entirely convinced. He decided best not to worry about it in the meantime, and felt too exhausted that he decided to rest instead.

Yet as soon as he reached his room and slid the door open, he felt wide awake. Possibly due to his flaming anxiety, rather than any semblance of energy he still had. The room remained unchanged. Tiny bunk, tiny chest of drawers, tiny window with a view of distant mountain peaks. Everything was exactly as he left it, and yet so much of his life had changed over the course of the last month. The Jesse McCree that left this room behind was no longer the same Jesse McCree that stood idly in the entrance now.

He released a breath, and stepped inside, listening to the swoosh as the door closed. He set down his duffle bag, letting it drop unceremoniously onto the bed. Feeling the need for a shower, he began to strip out of the Blackwatch gear he was still wearing, allowing the clothes and equipment to drop to the floor. He didn’t mind. He could clean it up later. 

As he tossed his hoodie, he felt a strange weight that dwelt in the fabric. He cursed, suddenly remembering the shuriken and the note. He bent over and dug into the outer pocket, finding both items and pulling them out. The shuriken was set on top of his chest of drawers, and the note remained folded in his hand.

He didn’t feel ready to read this note yet, but… would he ever?

Cautiously, his bones rattling, he unfolded the paper and blinked as he tried to decipher the messy handwriting. With a breath of relief, he quickly realized that Hanzo was not the one who sent him this. Instead, it was Genji, who scrawled in perfect English but with messy letters. Clearly, he was unused to writing without Japanese characters.

_ McCree, _

_ I just got home and saw what happened. Hanzo told me everything. He’s real upset at you, and won’t even talk to me. I know you’re leaving Hanamura tonight. I don’t even know why I’m writing this, it should be Hanzo, not me. He’s stubborn, but you probably know that already. For once, I can’t even tell what he’s thinking because of this. _

_ Anyway. You should just know that it would be unwise and unsafe for you to come back to Hanamura. If you even step foot here again, my dad will find out. I suggest forgetting about all of this. Pretend like you never met us. _

_ I don’t want to see you get hurt, Jesse. _

_ I’m sorry. _

Jesse flipped the page over, seeing with a sense of melancholy that that was it. Feeling a twinge of guilt for wishing so desperately that the note was from Hanzo, he did appreciate Genji’s concern. He set the note on top of his chest of drawers, next to the shuriken. 

That was it, then. In a few days he would return to his regular routine, and go back to the life of mission after mission. He knew he still had Hanzo and Genji’s contact information, but decided against messaging them. If their father found out about him talking to them, who knew what could happen. Tracking someone’s location through a cell phone was surely no trouble for a crime lord.

He dug through his duffel bag, digging out his phone from its confines. Tapping open his contact list, his thumb hesitated over Hanzo’s name, just inches away from the ‘delete’ icon. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He groaned, mostly at himself, and shut off his phone and set it aside. 

He hoped to leave on good terms. He wanted to keep in contact after his mission. How could he expect  _ this  _ to happen? He knew from the start what their mission was. He was a fool for thinking it would end otherwise.

Unpacking was a good way to keep his head clear, and so he began to pull out his very few belongings from his bag. He pulled on the shirt he preferred to wear to bed as soon as it was dug out. As for his everyday clothes, they were folded lazily and tossed into his chest of drawers. He didn’t bother to give the same treatment to his Blackwatch gear.

He stopped and froze when he saw the crimson yukata. Pulling the garment out from his bag, Hanzo’s golden scarf was tugged out alongside it. He heaved, finally letting all of his pent up emotions break free. Jesse was shaking down to his core, streams of tears burst from his eyes before he could stop them. He held the fabric up to his face, inching closer to the floor until he was on his knees, leaning forward and sobbing into the soft cotton.

He loved Hanzo. By god, did he _ love _ Hanzo.

And they would never meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next and final chapter will be the epilogue. I'll get it out asap. I'm also working on a lengthy one-shot au thing for mchanzo week so look out for that!
> 
> Thank you so much to my wonderful beta Julia for being a gem <33
> 
> A friend drew two (memes) things for this story: [here](https://twitter.com/hortshuman/status/783110347028705280) and [here](https://twitter.com/hortshuman/status/784183891795914753)  
> And huge thanks to Julia for drawing [this](https://twitter.com/justSaoto/status/788107668523220993) and [this (coloured)](https://twitter.com/justSaoto/status/790632362505830405) inspired by this fic <33  
> If anyone else draws anything for this story please tell me so I can add it here, and also so I can cry and thank you 500 times.
> 
> Thank you as always for all the kudos and comments!! Y'all are so great for sticking with me and keeping me motivated to finish this story!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter look longer than intended, but it's a whopping 8.5K so I hope that makes up for it!  
> There will be a lengthy author's note at the end.  
> Also just a warning, there's a ton of platonic mcgenji in this one.

Blackwatch’s failure in Hanamura marked the beginning of several years of missions that ended just as horribly, if not worse. Over the course of the next eleven years, Blackwatch hit a brick wall. More men died during their operations, and Reyes grew desperate. He incorporated more intense measures to accomplish their goals and end missions in success, unafraid to use any means necessary. Whether it was coercion, kidnapping, or even torture, Reyes didn’t care. Anything that could finish the task was fine in his book.

During those eleven years, Jesse noticed a change in Reyes. He recovered quickly from the skirmish in Hanamura; possibly due to his enhanced physique after his time in the SEP. The change wasn’t physical. After that month in Japan, Reyes seemed distant, somehow. Jesse hardly saw him outside of missions, choosing instead to spend his time with Ana to enhance his shooting. Reyes rarely approached him or tried to make contact during those moments.

Despite knowing that Reyes didn’t blame him for what happened, Jesse remained guilty over the shot he missed that night.

Hanzo’s father survived, but Overwatch suffered for it. True to his word, the Shimada leader went directly to the UN and indicted Overwatch for misconduct against his clan. Somehow, the Japanese government was on Shimada’s side for the debacle. How they could be content with an actual yakuza group holding so much power was beyond Jesse’s understanding.

Jesse never found out exactly how the situation settled. He spent his free time away from all of that political nonsense. Reyes mentioned at some point that Overwatch managed to save Blackwatch’s existence from being discovered, but they had to remain vigilant from then on. Considering their streak of bad luck following Hanamura, Jesse knew that wasn’t going to be possible.

As the years passed, Hanzo became a distant memory. He never failed to linger in the back of Jesse’s mind sometimes, but the gunslinger was quick to push those thoughts aside. It took a few months for him to truly move on from leaving Hanzo behind. It wasn’t easy, but he managed. Unfortunately, he took up his smoking habit once again, despite Angela’s wishes. 

Just when Jesse thought Hanzo had finally been purged from his thoughts, Genji arrived at the Overwatch Swiss HQ. Seven years after they met in Hanamura, Jesse was stunned when he arrived in medbay one morning to see him there.

He didn’t recognize Genji at first. When he arrived to medbay, hoping to ask Angela about a cold he’d been feeling, he noticed she was speaking to what appeared to be a cyborg. His body was composed entirely of cybernetics, and he felt a twinge of discomfort when he realized the stranger was wearing a mask over his face. The neon green glow of his visor as it pointed directly at him when he interrupted their conversation haunted him for weeks.

_ “Howdy, doc,” he tipped his hat to Angela, trying not to show how anxious he felt about the stranger’s presence, “you got a minute?” _

_ “I’m speaking with a patient, Jesse. Please wait a moment.” _

_ “Right,” he muttered sheepishly, “I’ll just wait outside.” _

_ “Jesse McCree. It’s been a long time.” _

_ Jesse blinked. He recognized that voice, despite the robotic distortion, but he had difficulty matching a face to the vocals. Cautiously, and only because Angela didn’t stop him, he took a few steps over to the chair the stranger was seated upon. They were staring directly at each other. Or, at least, Jesse assumed so. He couldn’t tell where the stranger’s gaze was going thanks to the visor over his face. _

_ “Do I know you from somewhere?” his brows were knit in his confusion, yet in the back of his mind, he knew exactly who this was. _

_ The stranger gave a short chuckle, reaching to the back of his head to unhitch something, and he slipped the visor right off. Dark eyes flashed up at him, and Jesse’s blood ran cold. He knew those eyes, but the face was different. His skin was heavily scarred, a slight shade of red with dozens of white streaks of healed tissue. _

_ “You forgot about me already? I suppose that’s to be understood. It was my brother that you truly cared about, after all.” The slight twinge of a smile dropped from Genji’s face in that instant, and his eyes went dark. _

_ “Genji…” Jesse could hardly breathe, and he shook his head, “shit, what happened to ya?” _

_ Genji scowled at him, the remnants of his brows bent low over his eyes. Jesse shivered. He’d never seen Genji look this furious before. His eyes alone weaved a story that Jesse was terrified now to question.  _

_ Genji stood abruptly from his chair and dug his fists into Jesse’s shirt, pinning him against the closest wall. Despite being a head shorter than Jesse, he managed to project an intense aura around himself. The fiery eyes that bore into Jesse’s had the gunslinger freezing up. Jesse heard Angela cry out at their scene, but he was too focused on Genji to process what she was telling them. _

_ “What happened to me, you ask?! Fuck you, cowboy,  _ fuck you _! What happened to me started with you!” _

_ Jesse blinked. “I have no earthly idea what you’re talkin’ about.” _

_ “Fuck!” Genji tightened his grip. Jesse saw specs of water threatening to drip from Genji’s eyes, trying to douse the flames. “You have no idea what you did to Hanzo after you left! He changed that night, McCree, and it was because of you!” _

_ Angela stepped in, struggling to pry Genji away from Jesse, “Genji, you need to calm yourself! Your cooling agents are still developing, and I will not have you harm yourself!” _

_ Genji released Jesse with a huff, storming away and out of the medbay. Yet even after Jesse was free from his grip, he felt dazed for a few moments after. Everything about this was surreal. Genji was a ghost of his past that had joined the dozens before him, and seeing him again after so many years was haunting. _

_ “I apologize,” Angela muttered, snapping him from his hazy thoughts, “Genji is… a difficult patient. He arrived here months ago, but he’s still recovering from his… operation.” _

_ Jesse shook his head, and removed his hat, “You mentioned cooling agents. What is he now, a cyborg?” _

_ A bite of her lip, “Yes… somewhat. It’s… difficult to explain. Overwatch asked me to develop him into, well… a living weapon.” _

_ That got him to freeze, gazing at his long-time friend with wide eyes, “What on earth happened to him?” _

_ “I think it’s best if he told you himself, when he’s ready.” _

Jesse left medbay that morning with an ache in his chest, and spent the remainder of the day lying in his bunk, his head deep in thought.

It would be another year before Genji felt comfortable enough to tell him what caused his strange dysfunction. Genji wasn’t the same man Jesse once knew. He was cold, distant, and melancholic; the complete opposite of his younger, boisterous self. Jesse learned he could bring the smallest of smiles to Genji’s face with his jokes, but they were just as vacant as the hazy glow in his eyes.

They did reconcile, eventually. While Genji was a member of Overwatch, they met several times at the Swiss HQ. Genji remained hesitant and distant towards Jesse, and often avoided him altogether. Jesse didn’t blame him. He could see that Genji had been through much, and was struggling to recover. He hadn’t even seen Genji at all for the first three months after they met, but Jesse chose not to question it.

At one point in that year, Reyes made the decision to bring Overwatch members into more Blackwatch operations to make up for their falling numbers. Genji was an agent on a few of these missions, and a faint camaraderie formed between them during this time.

The mission where Jesse lost his arm was the beginning of what Jesse could call “friendship” between them. His memories of that time were vague, possibly from all the drugs he was constantly forced on during his recovery, but he did remember Genji coming to his room, offering a peace treaty between them in the form of champagne. Angela intervened, not allowing any alcohol consumption until after he received his prosthetic and recovered completely.

_ “Maybe later, then,” Genji chirped with a tilt of his head. Jesse almost believed he may have been smiling underneath that visor. _

“Later” arrived in two months: Jesse had his arm replaced with a prosthetic, and he spent one of those months recovering and growing accustomed to the strange new sensation of metal where flesh once was. With no announcement, Genji came to his bunk one night without his visor, carrying a bucket of ice with two full bottles of champagne. How could Jesse refuse such a kind gesture?

As the night crept on and the more they drank, Genji finally opened up to Jesse. Their many, many months of hostility and apprehension finally drifted away, leaving Genji slightly intoxicated and leaning against Jesse’s shoulder, both of their bodies sitting atop his tiny bunk. Their legs dangled over the edge, backs resting against the wall. The alcohol was what finally convinced Genji to spill out exactly what happened that led him to Overwatch.

Genji explained the circumstances from his own choice--Jesse didn’t press or prod for him to share, and he felt grateful that Genji trusted him enough to tell him.

But what Jesse discovered was not what he expected, and especially not what he wanted to hear.

_ “Hanzo was ordered to kill me by the elders of our clan.” _

_ Jesse’s blood ran cold. No. No fucking way. Hanzo would never do something like that. But Jesse knew that wasn’t how this story would end. Just one look at Genji’s current state--scars littered his face and most of his body was nothing but cybernetics--and Jesse could piece together what Genji had yet to tell. _

_ Jesse squeezed Genji’s shoulder, trying to make eye contact, but the cyborg’s eyes were pointed to the opposite wall. Jesse sighed softly, “I wanna say he’d never do somethin’ like that, but, well… why else would you be with Overwatch?” he offered a smile, but Genji’s gaze remained distant, and so Jesse cleared his throat before speaking again, “Will you tell me what happened after I left? Before, back when we first met again, you told me it was my fault.” _

_ Genji finally turned to look at him, and regret was visible in his dark eyes, “I--I apologize. I was angry, at that time. I mean… I’m still angry, but not at you.” _

_ Jesse caressed his shoulder once more. “I don’t blame ya, Genji. You’ve been through a lot. I still consider you a friend, partner, and you can always talk to me.” _

_ Another billowing sigh poured from Genji’s scarred lips. For the first time that night, he smiled, genuinely. He patted Jesse’s thigh with his palm before shaking his head. “After you left, Hanzo changed. He was frustrated more often, and let his frustrations affect his relationship with everyone else. Being around you helped us grow close again, but after you left, well…” Genji made an indignant gesture with his left arm, “everything went to shit. Again. Anyway, what frustrated him the most was his planned marriage to Yuna.” _

_ Jesse’s eyes went wide. He nearly forgot about the charming young woman he met briefly back then. He remembered being so shocked to learn that she was his fiancée, but Hanzo was quick to clear away his apprehensions. Once Jesse was out of the picture, that no longer mattered, it seemed. _

_ Jesse’s throat felt dry, and he took another swig of champagne before speaking again, “So they finally tied the knot, did they?” _

_ Genji hesitated before speaking. “Almost.” He shook his head, sighing again. “The ceremony was scheduled about two years ago, but Hanzo begged our father to keep postponing it. Father never understood why Hanzo was so apprehensive about it, but I did.” _

_ Jesse’s chest ached. It was easy to draw a conclusion from that. _

_ “Hanzo never stopped loving you, Jesse, and I want you to remember that. No matter how many times he denied it when I confronted him, I could see it in his eyes. But without you around, Hanzo lost more and more of his sanity each passing day.” Genji paused his story to take a sip of the bubbling alcohol. “Our father couldn’t put off the wedding ceremony any longer, since the clan elders were growing impatient. The day of their marriage was the same day we found our father lying dead on the floor, and so it was postponed once again to be replaced with a funeral.” _

_ Jesse gave Genji another squeeze on his shoulder, joining the cyborg with his own intense gaze pointed towards the wall opposite from where they sat. _

_ “I believe you remember how I was back then? Always fooling around, sleeping with whoever I wanted, not giving a damn about my family’s legacy. The elders resented me for it, and with my father out of the way, they… they had enough. Hanzo hated me enough at this point because of how much we argued, and also from how much stress he was under thanks to our father’s untimely death. _

_ They brought me into a room, telling me that Hanzo wished to speak with me. When I entered and saw the sword in his hands, I was… so shaken with fear. I didn’t know what to do, or even what to expect. I just… accepted my fate.” _

_ When Genji went silent, Jesse brought up the question burning in his mind for months, “How did he mess up your body so bad? There’s no way it could’ve just been a sword to do all that.” _

_ “The dragons,” Genji answered matter-of-factly, “they’re like electric fire. They can tear through anything. They tore my body apart, and not even my single dragon was enough to protect me.” Genji scoffed, shaking his head, “Though I suppose it may have been what saved my life.” _

_ The mention of those electric blue dragons had Jesse shaking in his boots. He remembered them well, envisioning once again the dozens of yakuza members from a different clan being shred to bits by those magical creatures. Being killed by one of those was not a fate he would wish upon anyone else.  _

_ “He killed me like it was nothing. I saw emptiness in his eyes, almost like he was a shell of himself. I… I hate him for what he did. I hate the elders, and the rest of the Shimada clan. Once I’ve recovered, I’m going back to Hanamura, and I’m ending this.” _

_ Jesse’s eyes went wide, pressing into Genji’s space, “Woah, are ya serious? That’s dangerous, Genji. Not even a whole squadron of ours was able to take ‘em down.” _

_ “It’s fine, McCree. The Shimada are weak these days. Besides,” he turned to face Jesse, a wicked smirk plastered on his face, “I am a living weapon, after all. I think I can handle it.” _

_ Genji took another drink and turned away before Jesse could even release the breath that hitched in his throat. He followed suit, letting the bubbling liquid burn his insides and try to put his mind at ease. There was just one more bit of information left undiscovered. _

_ “Do you know what happened to Hanzo? Where is he?” _

_ Genji leaned over to where they moved Jesse’s chest of drawers in front of the bed so they had somewhere to set the champagne. He set down his glass on the wooden surface, leaning back and pressing even closer to Jesse. The gunslinger accustomed to the sudden intrusion of space, his flesh arm cradling Genji as he laid against his chest. Jesse could feel his heart fluttering, but tried to shove away the heat threatening to burn in his cheeks. _

_ “No,” Genji finally answered with an indifferent tone, “I’ve no idea. I was unconscious after our battle, and that was when Doctor Ziegler found me and brought me to Overwatch. I haven’t been to Hanamura since.” _

_ Jesse released a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, “I see.” _

_ “You miss him, don’t you? You want to see him again?” _

_ A sigh erupted from his lips, “Can’t say. It doesn’t sound like he’s the same man I fell in love with.” _

_ “I assure you he’s not.” _

_ Jesse chuckled, “Call me crazy, sugar, but that almost sounds like jealousy with the way you’re talkin’ to me.” _

_ Genji didn’t respond to that, initially. Taking another sip of champagne, Jesse tried not to mind, hoping the joke didn’t come off as harsh as it sounded.  _

_ When Genji finally spoke, Jesse went cold. “And what if I am?” _

_ A nervous chuckle erupted from Jesse’s lips, “Genji… we already did this song and dance, years ago.” _

_ “We’ve changed. We’re different people.” _

_ With a sigh, Jesse leaned forward enough to set his own champagne glass on the chest of drawers. When he leaned back, he felt Genji move with him, retaining his position against his chest. As a sign of camaraderie, Jesse began running his flesh hand along the length of Genji’s forearm. The cyborg remained quiet, until he finally shifted away to turn around and look directly at Jesse. The gunslinger’s breath hitched when Genji’s hands placed themselves over his pectorals, fingers digging into the soft fabric of his red and black flannel shirt. _

_ “Jesse McCree, despite everything, the way I thought about you never changed. Even after all these years.” _

_ “Genji, I--I can’t--” _

_ “Why not?” his brows knit, showing his irritation, and his fingers gripped tighter, “Hanzo is gone, McCree, but I’m still here!” _

_ Jesse braced his hands against Genji’s shoulders, trying to keep the cyborg from pressing too close. “I’ve got a lot goin’ on right now, Genji, I’m sorry. This ain’t a good time to even think about hookin’ up with anybody.” _

_ Genji’s eyes went half-lidded as he grinned, “Perhaps I could relieve some stress?” _

_ Jesse froze, his eyes wide as saucers. It was easy to infer Genji’s intentions from the looks he was giving him, especially after the cyborg flicked his tongue across his scarred lips. Jesse wasn’t necessarily opposed to the idea, if Genji was willing. It’d been ages since he had a good romp. _

Genji took the initiative before he could make a coherent response, and when they kissed, Jesse realized quickly that his feelings for the cyborg could never be more than platonic. He liked Genji, sure, but no matter how much the other one prodded, he could never take their relationship beyond friendship.  _ With benefits _ .

The night they spent with champagne and sex eventually became something of a ritual. Whenever they had some time off from missions, Genji would invite himself to Jesse’s room and their activities would continue from there. While Jesse did enjoy himself, he felt more grateful to see Genji smiling and looking happy once again, an echo of his younger self. It was clear that Genji finally found an outlet that could distract him from the harshness of his reality as a living weapon.

Yet the knowledge of how Genji came to be with Overwatch never settled right in Jesse’s stomach. He couldn’t shove away the knowledge that Hanzo nearly murdered his own brother. The more he thought over the entire situation, the more he came to realize he  _ hated _ Hanzo. God forbid they meet again, because if they did, Jesse would show him no sympathy.

Their ritual continued for several months until Genji took sudden leave, and he left with little more than a message to Jesse that he would be in Hanamura. No details of why, or for how long. Jesse ended up missing his company more than he expected he would. 

Genji returned a few months later, bearing the same empty expression he had back when they first reunited last year. When Jesse pried hoping for an answer of what was wrong, Genji swiftly apologized and asked to be left alone. Only to end up crawling into Jesse’s room later that night, his armour and faceplate removed. 

_ “I finally did it, Jesse,” Genji’s voice was at a whisper, and he stepped closer to Jesse's figure within the bunk, “I’ve taken my revenge.” _

_ Jesse rubbed his eyes and sat up groggily, registering Genji’s use of his first name before anything else, but decided it wasn't the time to address it, “What's this about, sweetheart? You picked a fine time to talk about this.” He took a glance to the holo-clock on his bedside table. Two in the morning.  _

_ “I apologize,” Genji murmured, and Jesse watched as he stepped closer, cybernetics whirring and glowing neon green, providing the only illumination in the room. Jesse shifted to lean against the wall, patting the empty space on the bunk as an offer for Genji to join him. The cyborg took it immediately and made quick work to snuggle up against Jesse.  _

_ “The Shimada clan is no more,” Genji explained softly, his grip around Jesse’s waist growing tighter, “I took care of them myself.” _

_ Jesse gulped audibly. “And Hanzo?” _

_ “He wasn't there. It was strange, but… he seems to have disappeared. I tried to find him after I took care of the clan, but I had little time, and so I gave up.” _

_ Jesse hummed, both relieved and disturbed by this news. His feelings about Hanzo were incredible mixed at this point: half of him tried to keep loving Hanzo despite the other half who resented him for what he did to Genji. Hearing that he was away from the Shimada was a bit of a relief.  _ Maybe he's finally free,  _ he thought.  _

***

Beyond that point, Overwatch and Blackwatch went through changes that were so rapid, Jesse could hardly keep track of them all. His platonic yet intimate relationship with Genji finally subsided when Genji abandoned Overwatch quite suddenly. He offered no explanation to Jesse, only telling him he wished to find peace. Jesse let him leave without interruption. 

His last year in Blackwatch, he remembered, was a mess. Tensions between Jack and Reyes reached an all-time high, and Jesse could see it plainly written all over Gabe’s expressions whenever they were in each other's company. 

The disappearance of Ana Amari forced everyone to trip over the edge. Gabe, especially. It was rumoured that Jack was the one to leave her behind, and Jesse felt unbelievably bitter over the whole situation. Ana was his teacher, and he owed so much to her for helping him become a better sharpshooter than ever before. Watching Gabe spit all the blame towards Jack helped him realize he had enough of Blackwatch. 

Jesse gathered his belongings and escaped Zurich, his only goal being to get as far away as he could from Blackwatch. All of his Blackwatch gear was abandoned in his bunk save for his communicator, which he kept more as a precaution than anything else. He didn't want to be around to see the organization fall through the gutters. 

Months later he heard about the Swiss HQ explosion from news reports. His chest was heavy after seeing videos and photos of the damage, and his limbs went numb when he heard the list of those pronounced dead. Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, both declared deceased. 

He hoped Reyes would forgive him for missing the funeral. 

***

The recall was nothing short of a relief. Jesse spent six years constantly on the road since Overwatch was shut down. He returned to the American southwest, remaining on the move to keep hidden from the many who wanted to collect the enormous bounty stacked on his head. 

He accepted the recall quickly, recounting a recent hyper train incident involving Talon agents, and he knew that Overwatch would need his help to fight against them. Packing up and heading for Gibraltar was no easy task for a man on the run, but he managed. He always managed, somehow.

Genji was there to greet him as soon as he arrived, as well as a few other familiar faces. The first of those to answer the recall included: Lena, Angela, Reinhardt, and Torbjorn. Winston was there as well, who had been living in the abandoned Watchpoint since Overwatch was disbanded. Jesse would never outwardly admit it, but he was incredibly grateful to see everyone once again. It didn’t take long for him to settle in at the Watchpoint and grow accustomed to no longer living on the run.

***

Genji had changed considerably since they last met. Jesse remembered the other man struggling with his well-being after he eliminated his clan and returned from Hanamura. While Genji explained little at the time, it was easy for Jesse to see. Genji was clearly having difficulty accepting his cyborg body and couldn’t come to terms with the fact that he was no longer entirely human.

He seemed… content now. At peace with his new life and who he was. Jesse didn’t mean to pry, but Genji didn’t seem to mind explaining his part of the story since leaving Overwatch. They had fallen back into their old routine of late night talks with liquor buzzing in their throats. The sexual routine didn’t return, neither party feeling comfortable with doing such an act so soon after reuniting.

After leaving Overwatch, Genji traveled to several places around the world, and eventually found himself in Nepal, deep in the Himalayas. He encountered the Shambali monks who live there, including an omnic monk known as Zenyatta, who eventually became his mentor. Genji explained to Jesse that Zenyatta helped him learn to accept himself as both man and machine. 

_ “I realize now,” Genji began, taking a shot of the bourbon Jesse brought for them that night before continuing, “despite this cyborg body, I still have a human soul. I lost sight of that all those years ago.” _

_ “Well,” Jesse patted Genji’s shoulder as a sign of understanding, “I’m real proud of you, partner. And I’m real grateful to see you smilin’ again.” He paused, pursing his lips and speaking softly, “I missed it. I missed you.” _

_ “As did I, Jesse. You’ve been a dear friend, and I’m very grateful we were able to meet again.” Genji sighed as he leaned back against the wall behind them, his eyes glancing up at the night sky. Jesse followed suit after taking a shot himself, giving a contented breath. _

_ “I’ve been meaning to tell you, Jesse,” Genji began, his voice sounding strained, and it wavered a bit when he continued, “I found Hanzo.” _

_ Jesse bolted upright, spinning around and looking directly at Genji, who brought his eyes down from the sky to return the glance, his expression hard and serious. _

_ “You ain’t shittin’ me, are ya? When was this, and how? Don’t tell me you--” _

_ Genji interrupted him with a wave of his hand, “No, I didn’t kill him. Sit and listen, and I’ll explain what happened.” _

_ Jesse zipped his mouth shut, shrugged, and shifted back into his previous position. He took another shot of the bourbon, thinking he might need it for whatever he was about to hear. _

_ “This was only a few months before the recall,” Genji began, leaning against Jesse’s shoulder with a sigh, “turns out he abandoned the clan right after he tried to kill me. But he always came back to the castle the same night every year to leave incense offerings as his own way of honouring me.” He chuckled lightly, “A valiant attempt, I suppose. _

_ Anyway, this year was the tenth anniversary since my ‘death.’ So I came to the castle that night, finding that he had already taken care of all the guards. I approached him, but he did not recognize me, of course. You know how dense he is, Jesse! He didn’t realize who I was until I took off my visor!” Genji was chuckling with laughter, but Jesse was tense, trying to play along. How could Genji speak so lightly of him, after all he’d done? _

_ Genji seemed to notice this, and he tugged at Jesse’s shirt, “Is something wrong?” _

_ Honesty seemed the best way to go about this, “Sorry, partner. I’m still, uh, not fond of Hanzo after what happened.” He sheepishly took off his hat and brushed a hand through his hair, “You’re talkin’ ‘bout him like nothin’ happened. I’m just a little put off, is all.” _

_ Genji looked at him with wide eyes, and Jesse’s chest lurched when Genji smiled softly, “I have forgiven him.” _

_ Jesse blinked, the words stinging but not quite registering in his head. “Pardon?” _

_ “Hanzo is forgiven. What happened was not his fault, and he clearly wants redemption for his actions,” Genji’s voice was uncharacteristically gentle, and he wrapped his arms around Jesse’s robotic one, “I could see it in his eyes when I met with him. He’s hurting, Jesse, and he wants to move on from his mistakes. He needs to forgive himself.” _

_ Jesse huffed. While he respected that it was Genji’s choice, he couldn’t find himself to accept it that easily. Hanzo nearly  _ killed  _ Genji, and he was brushing it off like it was nothing. _

_ Yet at the same time, the other part of him was overjoyed to know that Hanzo was alive, and safe. They may never meet again, and especially could never rekindle their ancient affections, but at least he was alive. As long as they were alive, they could keep moving forward. _

_ Genji continued his story, with or without Jesse’s attention, “We fought in Shimada Castle until Hanzo finally realized who I was. I… I offered him to join Overwatch.” That sentence was nothing less than a stake through Jesse’s heart. “I left before I could hear an answer from him, so I don’t know what he will do.” _

_ “You  _ what _?!” _

_ Genji’s voice went solid, “You heard me.” _

_ “Yeah, sugar, I heard you, but…” Jesse groaned audibly, shoving Genji off of his arm to look directly at the cyborg, “Hanzo nearly killed you. What’s to say he won’t try it again?” _

_ Genji knit his brows, “Did you not listen to a thing I said? He regrets what he did!” He lowered his gaze, voice going cold, “I’d thought you would understand, Jesse. You should know what it’s like to seek redemption.” _

_ A pause, followed by a tight ache in his chest. Fuck, Genji was right. It annoyed him, but Genji was absolutely right. Jesse turned away, running a hand over his mouth and giving a heavy sigh. _

_ “Please give him a chance, Jesse,” Genji’s voice was soft again, his hand caressing Jesse’s shoulder, “If he does show up, I imagine he’d want to see you again, too.” _

_ Jesse didn’t have a response to that. Or to anything else Genji had to say before the cyborg stood up, thanked Jesse for the bourbon, and left him alone to his thoughts. _

***

Mere weeks after their conversation about Hanzo, he arrived at their doorstep carrying nothing on him but his bow, quiver, and a small sack of his personal belongings. Speak of the devil definitely rang true when it came to Hanzo Shimada.

Jesse was the one who answered Athena’s call to check the Watchpoint entrance after her radars detected an outsider walking amongst the cliffside. With Peacekeeper weighing heavy against his hip, Jesse’s heart nearly came to a complete stop as soon as the entrance door swooshed open and he was face to face with Hanzo. The archer paused as soon as their eyes met, and his perplexed look slowly widened to reflect the same shock Jesse felt.

Jesse swallowed thickly, studying how Hanzo had changed. He hardly looked like the same person. The permanent scowl and knit of his brow remained the same, but he’d cut his hair significantly and held it up by a familiar-looking golden tie. He’d grown a neatly trimmed beard, and Jesse noticed specks of grey invading the raven locks, especially in the fans of hair that framed each side of his face.

The tattoo was exposed now, and Jesse couldn’t help but notice the intricate design. Hanzo seemed to have picked up on his old suggestion to left it out, for he had his entire left side out in the open.

Despite all these years, Hanzo was just as gorgeous as ever.

“Jesse?” Hanzo’s voice was nearly a whisper, and his surprised expression quickly hardened as he took a step back. “Why are you here?” The coldness of his tone was quick to give Jesse frostbite.

“I live here,” Jesse scoffed, acting indifferent to the archer’s presence, “what, you think Genji was the only one who’d be here to greet ya?”

Hanzo’s brows knit even further than before, “Where is he? I need to speak to him.”

“He’s busy. I can take you inside.”

“No. I want to see him.”

Jesse  _ tched _ , pulling out a cigarillo and carrying it between his teeth. He lit the end and took a drag before giving Hanzo the side-eye. “I told you, he’s busy. I’m goin’ back inside, follow me if you want. Or don’t. I don’t care.” The animosity wasn’t intentional, but he couldn’t prevent it from slipping out. He blamed it on the years apart, along with all the pain Genji suffered from Hanzo’s actions that he had to witness.

He spun around without another glance, aching for some bourbon to try and wash away every memory he shared with Hanzo that kept flashing into his head like a slideshow. 

_ I’m glad we met. I don’t regret one bit of this. _

The  _ tap-tap _ noises of Hanzo following him were distracting enough to warp him away from those thoughts. Such was a relief, yet also nearly as frustrating as the memories that were crawling up his back already. He didn’t let off on his act of indifference towards the archer, and it seemed Hanzo was in the same boat. Not a word was uttered from him during their trek across the Watchpoint and into the base inside, the silence reaching an all-time high once they finally reached Winston’s office.

Jesse stopped before the door, glancing behind him to see Hanzo was still there, his scowl switching to a questioning look, but he still refused to meet eyes with Jesse. The gunslinger huffed, hitting the metal door with a flex of his robotic hand. 

Winston appeared within seconds, the gorilla’s golden eyes glancing between the two of them. He frowned in Jesse’s direction. “McCree, I believe I told you not to smoke indoors.”

“Oh,” Jesse sputtered, quickly burning the cigarillo out against his metallic forearm, “sorry. Forgot.”

Winston huffed as he turned his attention back to Hanzo, “Are you Genji’s brother? He mentioned you to us, but… I did not think you’d be arriving so soon.”

“Where is he?” Hanzo’s tongue was sharp, biting into the air like a swinging knife. Even Winston was taken aback by his bluntness.

“I think he’s meditating with Zenyatta. It’s best not to disturb them until they’re finished.”

Hanzo folded his arms and threw the gorilla an unsatisfied glance, “Take me to him.”

Jesse scoffed, far more loudly than he intended. Hanzo noticed, of course, and threw him an even more fiery look than the one he’d been giving Winston.  _ Just as quick to lash out as before _ , Jesse noticed with a scowl of his own. 

“Do you have something to say,  _ McCree _ ?” the emphasis on his family name was nothing short of a stab to the chest.

“Nah,” Jesse tried to keep up his  _ cool and aloof _ façade, “except you really ought to stop prancin’ around like you own the place. None of us are gonna tolerate that shit.”

Hanzo turned the entirety of his body towards Jesse, one foot slamming forward, “Stay out of this!”

“You’re harassin’ my friend to do somethin’ he shouldn’t. If anyone ought to stay out of it, it’s you,  _ amigo _ .”

Before allowing Hanzo to reply, Jesse huffed and turned away, sauntering down the hallway. He could hear a string of Japanese curses lingering behind him, but he paid it no attention. He had more important things to do than deal with a living ghost from his past.

Stepping back outside, he immediately pulled out another cigarillo and lit it, lamenting on the one he wasted by bringing Hanzo inside. The warm smoke on his breath and the Gibraltar sunset looming on the horizon helped calm his nerves.

***

“I apologize for my brother’s behaviour, Winston.”

Genji lifted up from his bow, lightly elbowing Hanzo’s side until his elder brother finally did the same, his bow dropping even lower than Genji’s. Even after he rose skyward, Hanzo kept his gaze to the floor.

“It’s fine,” Winston huffed, but put up a toothy smile regardless, “we will give him time to settle in.”

Hanzo wanted to snort, to tell these strangers there would be no settling in. He wasn’t staying, and he had no intention to join their team of vagabonds. Overwatch was bad news, and Hanzo knew that much just from his short amount of experience with the organization.

It was especially impossible to stay knowing the cowboy was looming around here.

“I will make sure he is comfortable.” Genji nodded to Winston, turning away and stepping out of the room. Hanzo paused, hardly registering his brother’s sudden departure, and rushed to follow behind him.

It felt odd, watching Genji’s back, only to see an unfamiliar sight. The cybernetics covered the entirety of his body, and he didn’t even bother to wear clothes over the enhancements. Hanzo noticed everything that stood out: spots that emitted a lime green glow (he had seen steam erupt from the ones on his shoulders before), the black scarf that trailed down his spine, the odachi and wakizashi blades that rested perpendicular on his back. 

Genji had told him he’d become a living weapon. Seeing the evidence of such left a knot in Hanzo’s throat.

Hanzo followed Genji inside the Watchpoint, led down winding hallways until they reached a closed door, and he turned around, tilting his head in a gentle gesture. “Here we are.” He proceeded to tap a button, the door sliding open with a _ whoosh _ . Genji stepped inside; Hanzo followed cautiously.

He was brought into a small room with little amenities. There was a bunk in the corner, hardly big enough for more than one person. Beside it was a night stand with a holo-clock blinking the current time. Hanzo glanced elsewhere, seeing a dresser, a desk holding a console with a chair beside it, and a window with closed blinds. There was a small bathroom as well, with only enough space for a toilet, sink, and standing shower. 

Genji plopped down on the bunk in a careless manner, pulling off his faceplate and breathing a sigh of relief. Seeing the scars that littered his face never failed to make Hanzo feel uncomfortable (and most of all, guilty), and he pulled his attention away from his brother’s gaze to prod around the room.

“Is this for me?” he questioned as he pulled open the blinds covering the window, soaking in the view of the Gibraltar Strait beyond the cliffs.

“I thought it would be obvious,” Genji remarked with a chuckle, “I know you won’t stay long, but please make yourself comfortable while you’re here.”

Hanzo let the blinds drop as he turned back to face his brother, “How did you know?”

“I can see it in your eyes. It’s Jesse, isn’t it?”

Hanzo paused. Since when did Genji use McCree’s first name so casually? He quickly chided himself at the thought. They’d had ten years to grow friendly,  _ of course _ they would be close by now. Comfortable with each other.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Genji prodded when Hanzo didn’t respond. The archer shrugged, uncertain if he felt comfortable to speak about something so personal. They were brothers, yes, but reconciliation was still beyond their reach. Today was the first time in ten years they’d spoken to each other so casually.

“Perhaps,” Hanzo mused, but quickly shook his head, “but not now. If you don’t mind, I’d like to rest.”

“Of course.” Genji stood, and slipped his faceplate back on. Hanzo couldn’t help but release a breath of relief, feeling confident again to look Genji in the eye. Or, well, as well as he could when his eyes were hidden behind a lime green glow.

“Thank you,” Hanzo murmured, voice hardly above a whisper, “I know I may not seem grateful, but I am glad you led me here.”

“As am I.” Genji tilted his head again, that odd way of expressing emotion he seemed to do now. With eyes hidden, Hanzo could understand why. But it was so similar to an omnic’s way of expressing emotion that he felt a little uncomfortable by that, too. “I know you didn’t want to talk about it, but there’s one thing I want to say about Jesse, if you don’t mind.”

A pause, and a purse of his lips. Bitterly, he answered, “Go ahead.” Curiosity got the better of him.

“He’s been through much, brother. You both have. I hope you noticed his arm? Just one of many scars he’s received all this time,” Genji took a few steps forward, a gentle hand squeezing against Hanzo’s shoulder, “Don’t hate him for treating you badly. It’s my fault he feels that way about you now, but believe me when I say that deep down, he still loves and cares for you the same as when we were young.”

His brother’s simple words churned a well of emotions through his gut, many of which he thought he’d shoved aside. Hanzo turned his gaze down, shook his head, “He doesn’t deserve me as I am now.”

Strong arms pulled Hanzo into an embrace, startling him. Genji’s voice was enhanced, but comforting, bringing Hanzo out of his stupor.

“You both deserve so much.”

It had been many, many years since Hanzo had properly cried. Genji promised not to tell McCree, and so he released every godforsaken emotion left tightly locked, that rainy night in Hanamura echoing in the back of his mind.

***

“Just give him a chance, Jesse.”

Genji had been pestering for weeks now to make up with Hanzo. It wasn’t necessarily that Jesse didn’t want to--he really, really did--he just felt uncertain if Hanzo wanted to. They hadn’t exactly been on the best of terms since he arrived at the Watchpoint. In fact, their tensions were only growing higher and higher whenever they were simply within proximity to the other. 

While Genji could forgive Hanzo, Jesse wasn’t so easily convinced. Nevermind that Hanzo attempted fratricide, but Jesse remained bitter over the debacle in Hanamura all this time. Partially because of Reyes’ injury, but especially because of how Hanzo had shoved him away in the garden.

Yet there was that nagging voice in the back of his head that tried to sway his thoughts.  _ He helped you escape. _

Jesse huffed, “I ain’t talkin’ to him. He can do that himself if he wants it so bad.”

Genji sighed, running a cybernetic hand down his faceplate with a groan, “It’s me who wants you two to make up, not him.”

“I don’t wanna tell you this so bluntly, but what happened between us really ain’t your business.”

“I know,” Genji cocked his head to the side, “but that doesn’t matter now. Hanzo is joining Overwatch very soon. What matters now is reconciling and acting like a  _ team _ .”

Another huff from Jesse, who pulled out a cigarillo and lit it in an attempt to calm his nerves. He was definitely not feeling up to having this conversation again. For weeks, he’d been avoiding it.

“It ain’t gonna be like before, Genji,” he muttered solemnly, “it never will.”

“I’ve already talked to Hanzo about this. He won’t admit it to you, but…” Genji shuffled down to sit beside Jesse, slipping his faceplate off before continuing, “he changed when you left. I believe I told you about it before. He misses what he had with you, and I’m not saying you guys should lock yourselves in a room and make up for lost time--”

“ _ Genji _ ,” Jesse warned playfully, drawing up a smile and giving Genji a light shove. The cyborg laughed, waving a hand.

“I’m kidding! But, really, I think if you two take it slow, this can work,” Genji chirped, running a comforting hand over Jesse’s flesh one, “Just  _ talk  _ to him, Jesse. Please.”

Jesse glanced up, locking eyes with his best friend. He took a puff on his cigarillo, trying not to keep up the eye contact. He could never say no to the puppy dog eyes Genji would always throw at him when he wanted something.

He stood, chewing the cigarillo between his teeth, “Alright, I’ll talk to him. But I’m only doin’ it for you.”

Genji beamed.

***

“Hey.”

Hanzo’s eyes went wide, the familiar voice echoing in his ears like a gunshot. He kept his eyes pointed forward, refusing to look behind him. McCree was the last person he wanted to see right now. But not even the view of waves cascading against the cliffs could distract his mind from the cowboy looming behind him.

“You just gonna ignore me?”

Hanzo sighed, more loudly than intended, but did not turn around, “State your business.”

McCree huffed, taking a step away, as indicated by the click of a spur on his boot, “Forget it. You won’t even look at me, why would you listen?”

The spurs clicked again as he turned away, and Hanzo’s body forced itself to make a similar movement. He was looking at McCree’s back when his voice erupted, “Wait.”

That brought the gunslinger’s attention back, who turned his head if only to hear what Hanzo had to say. “I… apologize. I was meditating, and… not feeling myself.” He bit his lip, moving his gaze downward. “Did you need something from me?”

Finally, after an almost agonizing wait, Jesse turned around and was gazing at Hanzo again, “Genji wanted me to apologize, and uh… have a talk.”

A smile threatened to quirk Hanzo’s lip up, but he shot it down immediately. “You can take a seat, if you’d like.” He added hastily, “The view is pleasant.”

Hanzo turned back around to face the cliffside, waiting in anticipation to see if McCree would join him. There was a lengthy moment of silence, where Hanzo’s heartbeat grew more rapid by the second, threatening to burst. He refused to admit to McCree how glad he was to see him make the first attempt at reconciliation.

When he heard the spurs click, at first he thought McCree had left. But when the musky smell of cigarillo smoke and pinewood invaded his senses, Hanzo’s throat hitched. McCree plopped down beside him, but was still an arm’s length away.

_ It was a start. _

Hanzo opened one eye to get a look at McCree. He seemed closed off, gaze focused on the horizon, one leg held close to his chest with his flesh arm leaning over it. Distant, sheltered, and antisocial. While McCree was able to enter Hanzo’s proximity, it was clear that he remained uncomfortable with being too close. Hanzo closed his eyes again, exhaling deeply through his nostrils.

“So,” McCree began, pulling out a cigarillo and letting it sit between his teeth, “I think we should address the elephant in the room.”

Hanzo gulped, keeping his eyes closed so forcefully that he felt a headache springing up. “What do you mean?”

“How many years has it been since I left Hanamura? Seventeen, I think?”

“I don’t understand--”

“And all that time, I can’t believe I kept this.”

Confused, Hanzo pried his eyes open and glanced to his left. He watched silently as McCree turned away from him, digging around somewhere beneath his crimson serape. After a few uncomfortable moments, McCree finally turned back to him, outstretching his flesh hand that was closed in a fist. Hanzo watched in anticipation as the fist pried open, and a golden tie gleamed back at him, the sunlight shining on the smooth surface in a splendour of colours.

Hanzo’s heart nearly caught in his chest.

“You--”

“I kept it all this time, Hanzo,” McCree explained, prying his eyes into Hanzo’s, “No matter how much I  _ hated _ you for what you did to Genji, I couldn’t force myself to throw it away. I wanted to, believe me, I did. But… I couldn’t.”

Hanzo couldn’t speak. His words were trapped in his throat. Without thinking, he let his fingers brush the soft fabric, worn with age. The one he wore in his hair now was much longer, with a more intricate design. He hardly remembered the one he looked at now.

“I know a lot of shit happened between us, but now I’m tryin’ to take your brother’s advice. I wanna start over, Hanzo. Put the past behind us.” He paused, chuckling a bit. Hanzo’s icy heart melted instantly at the familiar and comforting noise. “If you’re willin’.”

“I--I would like to, as well,” Hanzo was quick to reply, the words breaking free from his throat and roaming wild, “I wish I could say I kept your kerchief, but unfortunately, it’s been… misplaced.”

A light shrug, “Don’t worry about it, sugar.”

Another lump in his throat.  _ Sugar. _ Memories flooded back to him then.  _ Sweetheart, honey, darlin’ o’mine. _ He ached to hear those pet names from McCree again. Something he thought he’d never yearn for so badly.

McCree slipped the golden tie back into his pocket, stepping back up to his feet. Hanzo was startled, forcing himself from pulling McCree back down.

“I’ll leave you alone, then. Thanks for listenin’ to me.”

“Wait.” Hanzo’s voice rambled on faster than his mind could even think. “Watch the sunset with me.”

McCree’s brows rose to his hairline, the cigarillo threatening to drop from between his teeth with how low his jaw was hanging. He snapped back to reality, cleared his throat, and nodded, sitting back down. This time, he sat just a bit closer to the archer.

Hanzo breathed out, more relieved than he anticipated to be. He shifted his position from on his prosthetic knees to sit the same as McCree, legs ahead and arms outstretched using his knees as support. They sat in a comfortable silence, listening to the waves hit the cliffside, with the gentle breeze tossing their hair.

A light touch against Hanzo’s hand startled him, pulling him from his trance. He felt McCree interlace their fingers. Keeping his eyes ahead of him, focused on the sun dropping beneath the horizon, Hanzo tried to pay it no mind. But feeling McCree’s warmth again left him hungry for more, a wave of nostalgia and want sweeping over him.

He risked a glance at McCree, seeing the gunslinger had his gaze forward, focusing on the view, but he was grinning. He knew exactly what he’d done.

Hanzo turned his head forward again, drawing up the first of many smiles McCree would soon deliver from here on out. He squeezed his grip, rubbing small circles into McCree’s palm.

Finally, they could rebuild what was destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this story! This is definitely the lengthiest fic I've ever done, and I really appreciate y'all sticking around to see it completed! Thank you to everyone who commented and gave kudos!  
> I admit this fic, especially in the early chapters, is a mess. I didn't really know what I was doing, and frankly, I learned a lot from this project. My views about the lore from Genji and Hanzo's time in Hanamura is a bit different now compared to when I started this in August. Those early chapters are honestly a product of their time, since Overwatch is constantly changing tiny things haha.
> 
> I will be writing more mchanzo, I assure you! No more big ass stories I think. I'd like to do shorter ones, and I'm actually working on one right now! No idea when it'll be up, but hey, more stuff.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta Julia for being a gem and helping me out. And also thank you to the friends who supported me while working on this: Isaac, Aaron, Natalie, among others!
> 
> A friend drew two (memes) things for this story: [here](https://twitter.com/hortshuman/status/783110347028705280) and [here](https://twitter.com/hortshuman/status/784183891795914753)  
> And huge thanks to Julia for drawing [this](https://twitter.com/justSaoto/status/788107668523220993) and [this (coloured)](https://twitter.com/justSaoto/status/790632362505830405) inspired by this fic <33  
> If anyone else draws anything for this story please tell me so I can add it here, and also so I can cry and thank you 500 times.
> 
> For anyone who understands Spanish, [Hanzey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanzey/profile%22) is working on a translation of this story, which you can read here  
> Thank you so much!
> 
> ALSO! If anyone is at the Overwatch photoshoot at katsucon, I'll be there as young McCree! Please say hi if you see me!!


End file.
